The Divine Glitch  Russian Version
by 7troublesome
Summary: Есть причины того, почему два человека не могут быть вместе. Разделенные океанами, войнами, семейной враждой. Попробуйте быть Ангелом Смерти. Ромео и Джульетта были счастливчиками. СасуНару
1. Chapter 1

Название: **The Divine Glitch  
**Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)  
*Бета:  
Персонажи (Пейринг): Саске У. & Наруто У.  
Рейтинг: MATURE (NC-17)  
Жанр: романс/сверхестественное, АУ  
Состояние: фик - завершен, перевод - в процессе  
**Разрешение на перевод****: **и снова официально получено у автора (благодарю, мишельирен!)  
**Замечание автора**: не владею Наруто и Компанией. Написано в качестве подарка на день рождения для DarkAlbino, Gwyllion и MasterofRebels (для некоторых - ранний, для некоторых поздний подарок) - подарок трем удивительным людям, с которыми я имею честь быть знакома.  
**Дисклеймер переводчика**: Мне не принадлежит текст или используемые в фике герои.  
**Права на перевод и его размещение принадлежат мне - полностью. Переведено в рамках моего «Сказочного Проекта».  
****Ссылка на оригинал:** www (DOT)fanfiction DOT)net (SLASH) s (SLASH) 6084340

**Саммари**: Есть причины того, почему два человека не могут быть вместе. Разделенные океанами, войнами, семейной враждой. Попробуйте быть Ангелом Смерти. Ромео и Джульетта были _счастливчиками_. СасуНару 

**Божественный Глюк - 1**

Одетый в длинный черный плащ с высоким воротником, что был застегнут на пуговицы от подбородка до талии, Учиха Саске прислонился к бледно голубой стене, невидимый для многочисленных врачей и медсестер, что сновали по комнате. В их защиту, однако, можно сказать, что никто никогда и не видел ангела Смерти.

С руками, скрещенными на груди, он наблюдал за тем, как молодая будущая мама лежала на кровати. Ее муж, светловолосый комок нервов и радости, напоминал ей «дыши», шепча слова ободрения и любви, даже если его пальцы становились иссиня белыми в ужасной хватке ее сжимающих пальцев.

- Кушина, - сказал врач с другого конца кровати, - еще один толчок.

Саске отошел от стены как раз в тот момент, когда одна из машин рядом с кроватью взорвалась истошной сиреной.

- Доктор, - предупредила врача медсестра, его лицо вытянулось от беспокойства и концентрации на производимых действиях.

Отец поднял взгляд, голубые глаза светились, пока он разглядывал лицо медсестры.

- Что это? Что это означает?

Его вопросы прекратились, когда Кушина сжала его руку, и пронзительный крик эхом пронесся по комнате.

Саске смотрел, как врач прижал младенца к груди, просовывая пальцы между слегка посиневших губ в крошечный ротик.

- Сестра! - взорвался он, и младенца забрали у него из рук.

Саске пошел вслед за медсестрой, которая прошла через комнату и положила крошечного мальчика под согревающую лампу. Казалось, еще несколько врачей материализовалось в комнате из воздуха и столпилось вокруг стола. Вставая в голове стола, Саске распростер свои бледные пальцы над ребенком и улыбнулся при виде нескольких тонких прядей светлых волос, что лежали на его макушке. Все, что ангелу нужно было сделать, это дотронуться до младенца, и новорожденный никогда уже не сделает своего первого вздоха, и его слабое сердцебиение умолкнет навечно.

Игнорируя постоянное щебетание медицинского персонала, и все более и более истеричные выкрики отца младенца, Саске поддался искушению и провел пальцами по головке малыша.

В то самое мгновение, когда его пальцы прошлись по слегка влажному светлому шелку, глаза малыша резко распахнулись. Ясный, небесно голубой взгляд встретился с его полуночно черным, и Саске мог бы поклясться, что младенец смотрит прямо на него, если бы он не знал, что такое невозможно. Прежде чем он мог хоть немного задуматься над ситуацией, легкая электрическая дрожь прошлась по его пальцам и побежала вверх по руке. После одной единственной секунды, дрожь усилилась до такой интенсивности, что Саске был вынужден убрать руку.

Он отступил назад, с широко раскрытыми глазами, прижимая руку к груди.

- Невозможно, - прошептал он, поднимая взгляд к потолку, словно эти слова были адресованы Небесам.

Одна из медсестер держала маленькую дыхательную маску у рта младенца, и Саске услышал замечание врача об улучшении жизненных показателей крошки. Когда Саске снова взглянул вниз, пронзительные глаза малыша следили за каждым его движением, а крохотная сморщенная ручка вытянулась к нему навстречу.

- Ни хрена невозможно, - повторил Учиха и сделал шаг назад.

Малыш начал кричать.

- Ребенок в порядке? Кто-нибудь скажите нам, что происходит! - потребовал отец, и медсестра повернулась к нему и улыбнулась ему сверкающей улыбкой.

- Это мальчик, он немного нас напугал, но теперь с ним все будет хорошо.

- О, слава Господу, - ответил мужчина и склонился, чтобы поцеловать свою жену. - Ты слышала, Кушина? Это мальчик! Ты замечательно постаралась. Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя.

Рыжеволосая женщина повернула свое лицо к поцелуям.

- Минато, - начала она с сонной улыбкой, - я люб...

Машины взорвались сиренами еще раз, и все врачи и медсестры устремились к ребенку, пока Минато не начал яростно звать свою жену по имени. В течение пяти минут младенец и Минато были выставлены из палаты. Через десять минут врач снял перчатки, мрачно гладя на часы на стене, и констатировал время смерти Узумаки Кушины.

Никто не видел, как Саске убрал руку со лба Кушины и исчез, пока ошеломленный от горя Минато входил в палату. Но, если говорить в его защиту, никто и никогда не видел ангела Смерти.

До сегодняшнего дня.

ххх

Саске уже успел добраться до главных ворот перед тем, как ощутил предательский знак того, что его вызывают в Небеса. Он резко прикусил язык и закрыл глаза, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух от ощущения сотни пальцев, щекочущих его по всему телу.

- Ты - такая... - начал он и ощутил, как воздух вокруг него испаряется маленьким ураганом, а затем ощущение исчезает, и он открыл глаза. - ...Задница.

Негромкий смешок заполнил светящийся белый кабинет, и Саске сердито уставился на серебристо-волосого мужчину, сидящего за столом. Тот был одет во все белое, а его голые ступни покоились на столешнице его белого стола. Его длинные пальцы были сложены на груди и держали оранжевую книжечку - единственный источник цвета в комнате - которая, Саске был в этом точно уверен, не была одобрена Небесами.

- Разве такое выражение действительно подходит? - спросил Хатаке Какаши, главный ангел Смерти, не поднимая взгляда от книги.

Саске издал рассерженный звук и рывком отодвинул стул от стола перед тем, как усесться. Его пальцы обвились вокруг металлических подлокотников, а сердитый взгляд впился в Какаши.

Десять минут и несколько страниц спустя, Какаши испустил долгий хриплый вздох.

- Я чувствую себя глупо, даже просто произнося это вслух, Саске, - медленно сказал он, оранжевая книжка была закрыта и уложена на его груди, - тебя послали забрать две души, а в отчете значится только одна. У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты способен считать до... скажем, двух.

Саске, который расслабился в течении своего десятиминутного ожидания, почувствовал, как его тело мгновенно натянулось струной.

- Тебе чертовски хорошо известно, что я умею считать до двух.

- И все же... - Какаши поднял один палец, а затем посмотрел на него, его лицо засветилось выражением театрального изумления. - Один.

Саске издал взрывной вздох.

- Ребенок, - выплюнул он.

С весельем в глазах, Какаши просто приподнял бровь, побуждая борющегося с эмоциями ангела продолжать.

- Он воспротивился мне.

Какаши покачал головой и опустил ноги на пол. Он придвинул стол, пока его локти не коснулись столешницы.

- Это невозможно. Младенцы не сопротивляются. Проклятье, даже души взрослых едва сопротивляются, и даже в случае сопротивления они проигрывают. Он должен был бы быть счастлив вернуться на Небеса. Он должен был бы хотеть этого.

- Ну, этот младенец этого не хотел. Он сопротивлялся мне. Я не мог дотронуться до него. - Саске набрал воздуха и выложил последнюю... аномалию, - Он увидел меня.

Какаши провел ладонью по лицу, словно он смертельно устал, но его серый взгляд был острым, и Саске ничуть не сомневался в том, что у того уже зарождалась теория.

- Никто не может нас видеть, - проговорил Какаши, но фраза была произнесена скорее для него самого. Он поднял взгляд и встретился с Саске глазами. - Ты уверен?

И снова Саске сжал подлокотники кресла.

- Уверен, что не смог забрать его душу. Я... он потянулся ко мне и заплакал, когда я вышел из его поля зрения. Возможно, это просто совпадение.

- Ты в это не веришь. - Это не было вопросом.

- Почему бы тебе не перестать трахать мне мозг и не объяснить, что произошло, - едко сказал Саске. - Если это предполагалось в качестве приобретения опыта, то скажи мне, чему я научился и спокойно отошли меня.

Ладони Какаши легли на стол с хлопком, а его лицо стало воплощением самой серьезности.

- Ты был послан за двумя душами, а вернул домой только одну. Это не приобретение опыта, Учиха. Это крупная лажа. Ты и понятия не имеешь, какие могут быть последствия того, что может устроить незапланированная душа, праздно шатающаяся по земле. Что касается последствий, я не в курсе каких-либо последствий... потому что такого еще не случалось.

Саске ощутил, как внутри него волной поднимается гнев, и наклонился вперед, ударяя ладонями по столу.

- Тогда пошли кого-нибудь другого!

Какаши пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он потер спинку носа одной рукой, в то время как другая подняла позабытую книгу. Язык его тела говорил, что он ощущал равнодушие, расслабленность, возможно, легкую скуку от сложившейся ситуации. Его взгляд, однако, не отпускал Саске и был тяжелым и расчетливым. Саске еще раз напомнили, какой властью над ним обладал Какаши.

- Не могу. За каждым заданием на возвращение души стоит бумажная волокита. Тебя оправили забрать душу Узумаки Наруто в день десятого октября. Ты облажался. Никаких бумаг с распоряжением отправить другого ангела на мой стол не ложилось.

- Значит, я попробую снова.

- Нет, не попробуешь.

Какаши выдвинул ящик стола и вытащил белую папку, а затем небрежно бросил ее Саске через стол. Учиха открыл ее, мгновенно узнавая перечень выполненных миссий, как его собственный послужной список. Сотни имен были перечислены в списке, но имени младенца среди них не было.

- Не понимаю, - проговорил Саске, с хлопком закрывая папку и сердито глядя на Какаши.

- Твой случай перепроверяется.

- Мой случай?

- Это компетенция вышестоящих, Саске. Знаешь ли, План Господень и все такое. Я заполнил отчет и отослал его Наверх.

- А до тех пор что? Что мне делать? И что насчет мла.. Наруто? - голос Саске запнулся на имени, и его глаза расширились. Теперь, когда он это произнес, он уже его не забудет. Он взглянул на Какаши, и серебристоволосый ангел оскалился ему в ответ широкой улыбкой, веселье ясно читалось в его серых глазах.

Какаши откинулся на спинку кресла и положил ноги на стол. Он открыл свою книжечку и пожал плечами.

- Ты делаешь свою работу. Маленький Наруто живет свое украденное время, а мы ждем, пока твое дело вернется назад с пояснениями и приговором.

- А последствия, о которых ты так волновался всего мгновение назад?

Не отводя взгляда от книги, Какаши взмахнул рукой в беспечном жесте по направлению к потолку.

- Теперь это Их проблема.

ххх

Быть ангелом Смерти - работа на полную занятость. Клише типа «Смерть никогда не дремлет» и «Смерть приходит неожиданно» были безусловно применимы, и в результате простоя практически не существовало. Но когда все таки вынужденное бездействие наступало, многие коллеги Учихи по работе находили себе место, куда они могли отправиться: в наполненную цветами оранжерею, на спокойную, поросшую вереском опушку леса, или на заснеженную горную вершину, где они могли расслабиться до следующего раунда сбора душ.

Саске никогда не останавливался отдыхать только в одном месте. Он шел туда, куда несли ноги, и оставался там, где оставался, до тех пор, пока ему не приходилось снова возвращаться к работе. Так было до того, как Узумаки Наруто отказался отдать свою жизнь.

Теперь, когда у Саске выдавалась свободная минута, его можно было обнаружить в доме семейства Намикадзе-Узумаки. Он стоял в тени и наблюдал, как Минато оплакивал смерть своей жены. Он смотрел, как он рыдал и молился и умолял, а затем, спотыкаясь, брел в детскую, когда его новорожденный сын начинал плакать.

Саске смотрел, сильно сжав кулаки по бокам, как светловолосый мужчина стоял над кроваткой своего сына и проклинал малыша с красной мордашкой, обвиняя его в смерти Кушины, и желая, чтобы тот умер вместо нее. Но мгновение спустя гордый мужчина брал младенца на руки, прижимал к груди, его ноги подкашивались, и он падал на пол. Учиха слушал, как Минато просил у Наруто прощения - _Я не хотел этого говорить, Господи, я... прости меня_ - нежно держа его, качая и укачивая, пока говорил своему сыну, как сильно он его любит, как сильно его любила мать... и что все будет хорошо с ними обоими.

За месяцы, что последовали, Саске много раз было интересно, что бы делал Минато, если бы все обернулось так, как было предначертано. Что бы он делал, если бы в тот день он потерял обоих - свою жену и своего сына. Минато и понятия не имел, как ему повезло, что у него был драгоценный маленький мальчик. Он и понятия не имел, какой ценный подарок подарил ему Наруто в первые мгновения своей жизни.

По мере того, как Наруто рос, желание Саске дотронуться до него было как никогда не кончающийся зуд. Он говорил себе, что хочет убедиться в том, что это не было ошибкой, и что Наруто фактически, и это было невероятно, дал ему отпор. Это щекочущее ощущение, что он испытывал в своих пальцах с момента рождения Наруто, было реальным. Но, когда Минато брал мальчика на руки, подбрасывал его над головой, пока хихиканье крошки разносилось эхом по их дому, или утирал Наруто слезы, смягчая его боль, Саске знал, что было более, чем доказательным.

Саске привык жить без утешения простых прикосновений. Черт, каждый раз, когда он прикасался к кому-либо, тот умирал, только не Наруто. Наруто был особенным, уникальным, и Саске не мог забыть ощущения прикосновения к маленькому мальчику, даже если он пообещал самому себе, что больше никогда к нему не притронется.

И таким образом, Саске наблюдал, как растет маленькая диковинка, и все это время Наруто смотрел на него.

Это невозможно было отрицать. Наруто был способен его видеть. Он улыбался широкой, беззубой, слюнявой и отвратительно очаровательной улыбкой всякий раз, когда Саске появлялся перед ним. Малыш хлопал в ладоши и пронзительно кричал на языке, которого Саске не понимал, но это не мешало ответной улыбке появляться на его губах всякий раз, когда он слышал крошку.

Впервые Наруто пополз, когда ему было шесть месяцев. Минато сидел на полу, и по чистой случайности Саске появился как раз тогда, когда маленький мальчик встал на коленки и ладошки и сделал свою первую шаткую попытку двигаться.

- Давай, приятель, давай, - ободрял его Минато, и Наруто закусил нижнюю губу от сосредоточенности перед тем, как двинуться вперед. Саске обошел Наруто сзади и встал на колено рядом с Минато, страстно желая увидеть выражение лица крошки, как часть его триумфа.

Наруто замер на мгновение, а потом широкая улыбка... улыбка в честь Саске... расплылась у него на лице, и он быстренько побежал по полу, прямо к шокированному темноволосому ангелу, полностью игнорируя своего отца.

Кроха остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Саске затаил дыхание. Одна пухленькая ручка вытянулась к нему, пытаясь дотронуться до Саске, и тот не мог пошевелиться. Ему не хотелось двигаться. Наконец-то...

- Эй, ты маленький слюнявый монстр, - недовольно надул губы Минато, - ты прошел мимо меня.

И без дальнейших разговоров Наруто схватили и прижали к груди светловолосого мужчины.

Наруто терся о рубашку своего отца, светлые пряди торчали во все стороны, но его голубые глаза были прикованы к Саске, а его маленькие ручки все равно были вытянуты в его сторону. Его нижняя губа задрожала, а с губ сорвалось тихое всхлипывание.

Саске протянулся к нему, его рука двигалась в замедленном движении, неуверенно, но не в состоянии остановиться. Наруто извивался, вытягивался и тянулся, недовольный своими попытками вырваться, пока, наконец, крошечные пальчики не встретились с длинными бледными пальцами.

Саске резко вдохнул, а Наруто перестал дышать.

Это не могло длиться дольше нескольких мгновений, но Саске не мог двинуться. Маленькие пальчики Наруто вцепились в его собственные, и он сказал себе, что убивает ребенка, забирает его душу, но он не мог двинуть и пальцем... это было невозможно... почему сейчас?

- Утомился до изнеможения, приятель? - проговорил Минато с улыбкой в макушку Наруто, а детская головка уткнулась ему в грудь. - Наруто?

Он отстранил от себя малыша, крохотное тело его сына безвольно упало вперед, его губы посинели.

Запаниковав, Минато вскочил и закричал: «Наруто!»

Его движение высвободило пальцы Саске из захвата маленьких ручек, и малыш немедленно сделал отчаянный вдох, только чтобы выдохнуть с унылым слабым плачем. Его крошечные губки все еще были синеватого оттенка, пока Минато ринулся к входной двери, хватая ключи и пальтишко Наруто перед тем, как вылететь из дома к машине.

Саске стоял в гостиной долгое время после того, как стих шум машины, летящей по дороге, и вспоминал Наруто, отчаянно пытающегося дышать, его маленькая грудь судорожно пыталась набрать воздуха, но он все равно жадно тянул ручки к убивающему его существу.

Саске не возвращался назад несколько месяцев.

ххх

Наруто мгновенно его заметил. Он всегда его замечал.

Саске прислонился к дальней стене и наблюдал, как Наруто, маневрируя, двигается в своих оранжевых ходунках мимо кофейного столика и длинных ног его отца и твердо шел по направлению к Саске. Он улыбался и лепетал, его маленькие ножки толкали и толкали до тех пор, пока он не остановился перед ангелом и вытянул свои ручки вверх.

- Вевх! Вевх! Вевх!

Саске просто смотрел вниз, на малыша, а затем взглянул на Минато, когда мужчина подошел к Наруто.

- Так и знал, что не стоило давать тебе смотреть про Человека-паука, - Минато издал тихий смешок, поглаживая голову маленького мальчика.

- Приятель, ты не умеешь лазать по стенам, - светлые брови нахмурились на мгновение, - По крайней мере, пока, хвала Господу.

Наруто быстро взглянул на своего отца и захихикал, оборачиваясь и глядя на Саске сверкающими голубыми глазами.

- Вевх! Вевх! Вевх!

- Тоооочно, - вздохнул Минато. - Продолжай пытаться это делать, а я пойду, приготовлю нам ужин. - Пронзительно зазвонил телефон. - После того, как разберусь с этим...

Минато нагнулся и чмокнул Наруто в щеку и вышел из комнаты.

Наруто стал хлопать ладошками о полочку своих ходунков, непрерывные звуки хихиканья и слова «вевх!» вылетали из его рта.

Саске осторожно присел на одно колено, чтобы не приближаться слишком близко, и резко проговорил «Прекрати!»

Маленькие кулачки Наруто замерли посередине движения. Очаровательная... раздражающая... недовольная рожица появилась у него на мордашке, и он всхлипнул «Тепевь ты! Вуто вевх! Ты вевх!»

Саске отрицательно покачал головой.

- Нет, я не буду тебя поднимать.

- Тыыыыыыыы, - заныл Наруто. - Паж-ста! Паж-ста!

Способен ли годовалый малыш делать щенячьи глазки? Ох, черт...

- Меня зовут Саске.

Саске сделал паузу, чтобы отругать себя за попытку общаться с годовалым крошкой, указывая на себя пальцем, как пещерный человек.

Светловолосая головенка склонилась на бок, его ротик задвигался, в попытке повторить новые звуки, он был просто беспомощен с двойным звуком «с», но внезапно малыш улыбнулся. До этого мгновения Саске не осознавал, как он скучал по этому зрелищу.

- Ке! Вевх, Ке! Вевх!

И снова крошечные ручки взвились в воздух, а крошечные ножки подбрасывали его вверх и вниз на сидении.

- Я не могу дотрагиваться до тебя, - сказал Саске и сел, скрестив ноги перед ходунками Наруто. - Тебе будет больно.

Малыш опустил ручки и начал теребить игрушку, привязанную к ходункам.

- Ооооох, - сказал он печально. С крошечным вздохом Наруто снова взглянул на него, на этот раз, вытягивая пальчики. - Ке?

Саске покачал головой.

- Я могу сделать тебе больно. Больно Наруто. Ой-ей. Понимаешь?

Господи, во что он превратился?

Наруто продолжал тянуться к нему и жалобно хныкать до тех пор, пока Саске не протянул малышу свою руку.

- Я покажу тебе всего один раз, а потом я уйду, если ты продолжишь ныть, - объяснил он, сердито нахмурившись.

Наруто улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на мрачный взгляд ангела, и Саске заметил четыре белых зуба в его широкой улыбке. Учиха отсутствовал слишком долго. Он поднес свою руку поближе, и Наруто схватился за его большой палец. Его дыхание мгновенно замерло, а голубые глаза, полные доверия, расширились. Так же быстро, как схватившись, Наруто выпустил бледный палец.

И захихикал.

Прежде, чем Саске успел убрать руку, Наруто схватился за него снова и снова отпустил, а затем снова схватился и снова отпустил. Его смех напоминал звон колокольчика.

- Щекотно! Ке, щекотно!

- Я _не щекочу_ тебя! - поправил его Саске угрюмо и просто наблюдал, как малыш охотно позволял похитить его дыхание вновь и вновь.

Саске посмотрел через гостиную и увидел, как на пороге стоит Минато с выражением тревоги на лице. Он обхватил ладонью телефонную трубку и прошептал:

- Наруто? С тобой все хорошо?

Наруто захлопал в ладоши, подпрыгивая на своих ходунках, и с восторгом указал на то, что выглядело пустой стеной.

- Ке! Ке!

Минато улыбнулся.

- Это твое новое слово, - сказал он, а затем снова вернулся на кухню, снова разговаривая по телефону.

Саске ощутил щекотание пальчиков Наруто на своей руке и быстро схватил маленькие пальчики своими. Лицо Наруто сморщилось от удивления, но мальчик так и не высвободился. Его лицо потеряло свой здоровый цвет, и Наруто безвольно сполз по спинке ходунков, но так и не начал сопротивляться. Словно он хотел, чтобы Саске забрал его душу.

Саске разжал пальцы, практически отбрасывая от себя ручку малыша, и вскочил на ноги, прижимаясь к стене. Наруто сделал резкий вдох, всасывая воздух, и слабо закашлялся. Ровно через секунду Минато появился в комнате, бормоча про дыхание Наруто и быстро говоря что-то по телефону.

Саске опустился на колено рядом с отцом и малышом и наклонился к лицу крошки.

- Ты бы позволил мне. Ты, маленький идиот! Ты бы позволил мне забрать тебя сейчас. Сейчас, когда твоего имени даже нет ни у кого в списке.

Ресницы малыша затрепетали, его дыхание все еще было поверхностным, и он вздохнул «Ооооооох... Ке...», а затем потерял сознание.

Прозвучал дверной звонок, и неожиданно комнату заполнили мужчины и женщины в униформе скорой помощи.

Саске наблюдал, как они подсоединили малыша к мониторам и быстро увезли его из квартиры. Он сполз по стене на пол, потирая ладонями лицо, и выругался.

- Черт! Полный бред какой-то! - прорычал он в тишине комнаты.

Он совершенно не удивился, когда его тело начало покалывать, всепоглощающее и определенно эротическое удовольствие пронеслось по каждому его нерву, а воздух вокруг него свернулся воронкой.

- Чертов Какаши, - задыхаясь, проговорил он и исчез.

ххх

- Ну, хватит... ты же сказал, что тебе не нравится ощущение щекотки.

Саске был готов перепрыгнуть бы через стол и наброситься на своего скалящегося улыбкой босса, и если бы не пытался взять под контроль свое тело, то точно так бы и поступил.

- Я всего лишь пытаюсь приспособиться к твоим капризам, - продолжил серебристоволосый ангел, ничуть не встревоженный угрожающим рычанием Саске. - Присядь.

Саске не ответил и не сделал попытки сесть. Какаши только широко улыбнулся в ответ и покачал головой.

- Я не собираюсь расстраиваться по поводу твоих мелких придирок... Ке.

Черные глаза расширились, ногти Саске возились в ладони.

- Чего тебе?

- Сядь.

На этот раз это не было приглашением. И поэтому, инстинкт самосохранения победил сконфуженное неповиновение. Саске сел.

- Я проверил твое дело. Я подумал, что тебе будет интересно узнать, что рапорт по Узумаки Наруто передавался Наверх уже пять раз с того самого момента, как он покинул мой кабинет.

Саске мигнул. Пять раз? Это уже было слиш...

- Не помню, когда в последний раз рапорт попадал на стол Господа, но думаю, у нас скоро будет победитель в этом состязании.

- Кто-то должен был знать, - медленно начал Саске. - Кто-то должен был предотвратить тот день потому, что теперь, он не сопротивлялся... Я мог бы забрать его.

- Ты пробовал? - спросил Какаши, и его взгляд сузился.

- Парень думает, что это весело. Смеется всякий раз, когда дотрагивается до меня, и его сердце пропускает удар, а легкие замирают. Он начинает хихикать, мать его.

- Но фактически ты не можешь забрать его? - спросил Какаши, пальцы сложились в пирамидку перед его лицом.

Саске отрицательно покачал головой.

- В этом и состоит странность. Думаю, что мог бы. Думаю, он бы мне позволил.

- Позволил бы... души не могут «позволять». Приходит их время, и мы их забираем. Они не выбирают по своей воле.

- Хм, - пожал плечами Саске, не желая спорить про нечто, на что ни один из них не имел ответов.

- Оставь попытки. Не могу себе представить то количество бумажной волокиты, которую мне пришлось бы... или, я хотел сказать, какие у тебя будут неприятности, если ты заберешь душу без разрешения. Мы уже имеем один рапорт с твоим именем, давай не будем писать еще один.

- Мне все равно, - сказал Саске и встал. Он повернулся к двери, хватаясь за ручку перед тем, как оглянуться через плечо. - Больше меня так не вызывай.

Какаши произнес неопределенный звук, не высовывая носа из своей книжки.

ххх

В свое нерабочее время Саске продолжал навещать Наруто, но старался приходить в ночное время, когда, согласно ожиданиям Саске, малыш спал или, по крайней мере, когда тот был один. Он никогда больше не пытался дотронуться до Наруто снова, но позволял малышу держаться за себя к огромному удовольствию крошки. Наруто держался за его пальцы так долго, как только мог, а затем выпускал Саске с улыбкой и хихиканьем.

Саске пытался не замечать, что интервалы становились все дольше и дольше. Если бы это было проблемой, его бы вызвали в кабинет Какаши, а так, на некоторое время, он просто предпочитал думать, что это было Их проблемой.

Наруто рос, как на дрожжах, и Саске был свидетелем как его первых шажков, так и его первого дня в детском саду, и видел еще так много других вещей. Он видел Наруто на его первом шуточном свидании с маленькой девочкой и вместе с гримасничающим ребенком кривился, когда розововолосая малышка призналась тому в своей вечной любви. Он сидел рядом с кроваткой Наруто, когда тот слег с гриппом, и говорил ему, что все будет хорошо, когда Минато плакал по ночам в своей комнате.

Так много ночей Саске провел, наблюдая за спящим маленьким мальчиком и пытаясь придумать какую-нибудь правдоподобную теорию, почему и как Наруто позволили жить. Его рука призрачным прикосновением зависала надо лбом Наруто, щекоча мягкие светлые волосики, и дыхание Наруто замирало. У Саске не было ответов, но в темноте ночи, когда никто его не видел, он надеялся, что все было ради него самого.

ххх

Саске никогда раньше не подозревал, что Наруто может его звать. Вообще-то для этого было несколько причин. Во-первых, у Саске была работа. Работа, которая делала его тем, кем он был, и которую он выполнял без раздумий, без колебаний, без провалов. Ну, за исключением того единственного раза, но это уже была Их проблема... черт возьми. Во-вторых, Саске не делал ничего такого, чего бы он не хотел делать, и сознание того, что какой-то ребенок, _младенец_, мог подчинить волю Саске своим собственным причудам, мягко говоря, было нелепым. И, опять таки, в-третьих, и в-последних, такое было невозможно. И точка.

Однако, когда Саске шел по своему саду, освещенному неярким сумеречным светом, который служил колыбелью его последней коллекции, он не мог отрицать возникшее чувство, словно его грудь вдавливалась внутрь. Он не мог этого отрицать, когда упал на колени, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и крича имя Наруто, он не мог отрицать этого, когда в свой следующий вздох оказался на заднем сидении внедорожника Намикадзе Минато рядом с кричащим, окровавленным Наруто.

- Папа! Папа! Папочка! - кричал шестилетний малыш.

Саске оторвал свой взгляд от мальчика и посмотрел на переднее сидение машины. Крыша машины была аккуратно сложена, на манер мехов аккордеона, и была прижата к стволу дерева. Ветви прошили лобовое стекло, не давая невозможности заглянуть через все эти трещинки, что образовались на разбитом стекле.

Нервный, булькающий всхлип послышался от отца Наруто, и Саске наклонился вперед, удивленный, что тот еще жив.

- Учиха? - спросил высокомерный и такой знакомый голос, - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Тихие звуки, что издавал взрослый, прекратились, и Саске, посмотрев через окно водителя, увидел, как Хьюга Неджи убирает свою ладонь от лица Минато.

Прежде чем он смог ответить, Саске ощутил, как нечто дернуло его за черный пиджак, и внезапно в его объятиях оказался дрожащий светловолосый малыш.

- Ке, что случилось с папой? - задыхаясь произнес Наруто, отчаянно пытаясь дышать, но все равно прижимаясь все ближе и ближе к Саске.

Саске откинулся назад, на темную кожаную спинку и провел пальцами по волосам Наруто. Впервые в жизни он заставил себя не забирать душу потому, что ему не хотелось принуждать себя отпускать ребенка.

- О, понятно, - продолжил Неджи, внезапно появившись рядом с окном Саске и заглядывая внутрь. - Это ребенок без судьбы. Как интересно.

Бледные глаза метнулись от Саске к Наруто, и Саске издал тихое рычание из глубины горла. Пот катился по его щекам от усилий, прилагаемых в попытке противостоять своей внутренней сущности. В то мгновение, когда Наруто безвольно упал на него, Саске оттолкнул его прочь, прислоняя ребенка к боковой двери, а сам вжался в дверь на своей стороне.

Неджи издал тихий смешок.

- Но у тебя, Учиха, у тебя есть судьба. Которой ты не можешь противостоять. Ты - ангел смерти. Это то, кем ты являешься.

- Заткнись, - выплюнул Саске, не отрывая взгляда от Наруто, чье дыхание было поверхностным и быстрым. Светлые ресницы, тяжелые от слез, дрожали над голубыми глазами, и мальчик всхлипывал, снова двигаясь по направлению к Саске.

- Мне страшно, Ке. С папой ч-что-то не так. Что-то...

- Шшш, - произнес Саске и вытянул руку. Пальцы Наруто мгновенно схватили пальцы ангела, и слезы покатились по загорелому личику. Только теперь Саске обратил внимание, что нечто должно было ударить рикошетом, поскольку щеки Наруто были порезаны и кровоточили. Высвободив свою руку, Учиха подождал пару мгновений, чтобы Наруто сделал вдох, а потом провел большим пальцем по крошечным щечкам, стирая кровь.

Возглас отвращения прозвучал позади него.

- И все же вы оба отчаянно сопротивляетесь ей. Так глупо. Однажды судьба нагонит его, и тогда...

- Я думал, что уже приказал тебе заткнуться к чертовой матери, Хьюга, - сказал Саске мрачно, игнорируя озадаченное выражение лица Наруто. - Твоя работа здесь завершена. Убирайся.

Неджи коротко кивнул.

- Так глупо, - повторил он, и затем исчез.

Без неприятного отвлечения внимания, Саске снова отстранил Наруто от себя. Рыдания сотрясали его маленькое тело, а его испуганный взгляд метался между Саске и его отцом, что лежал мертвым на переднем сидении.

- Наруто.

Ребенок не ответил, а его дыхание ускорилось в той манере, что не имела ничего общего с прикосновениями Саске, и выдавала панику и шок. Саске проглотил комок в горле и взглянул на Минато, перед тем, как прошептать «приятель».

Внимание Наруто мгновенно переключилось на Саске от ласкового прозвища, которым называл его отец, и рыдания прекратились, хотя нижняя губа продолжала дрожать. В тихой темноте машины раздалось громкое шмыганье носом.

- Тебе нужна помощь, - начал Саске.

- Ты же здесь, - ответил Наруто слабым голосом, торопливо ерзая на сидении, стараясь придвинуться поближе к Саске.

Саске твердо покачал головой в качестве ответа на движение мальчика.

- Оставайся там. - Крупные слезы покатились по кровоточащим щекам. - Где твой папа держит телефон?

- В е-его кармане, - прошептал Наруто, - но мне не разрешается его трогать. Никогда.

Саске кивнул.

- Я знаю, но на этот раз - можно. Он не разозлится.

Наруто покачал головой, прикусывая губу, чтобы отогнать новую волну слез.

- Я должен спросить. Я спрошу его, ла-ладно? Папа? Папа? - быстро повторял Наруто, пытаясь заползти на переднее сидение и хватая отца за плечо.

Саске потянул его назад и обнял. Мольбы Наруто оборвались, когда его дыхание замерло, но он не сопротивлялся. Он никогда не сопротивлялся. Саске склонился и стал шептать на ухо ребенка.

- Он не слышит тебя, Наруто. Но я уверен, что он хочет, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо, и я этого хочу. Мне нужно, чтобы ты взял телефон.

Без единого слова он подтолкнул Наруто вперед и через сидение. Наруто сделал паузу, чтобы вздохнуть, и затем медленно наклонился к отцу.

- Папа, - всхлипнул он, - п-папочка...

- Телефон, приятель, - тихо напомнил ему Наруто, - возьми телефон.

Дрожащие пальцы скользнули в нагрудный карман Минато, и в то самое мгновение, когда они сжались на металлическом предмете, Наруто уже был на заднем сидении и прижимался к груди Учихи.

- Он мертв.

Глаза Саске расширились, когда Наруто заставил себя сделать вдох, болезненный, глубокий вдох, что должен был бы быть невозможным из-за рук Саске, обнимающих ребенка.

- Как по телевизору, Ке. Правда, что он мертв?

Саске поцеловал мягкие волосы на макушке ребенка и усадил его на сидение.

- Да, он мертв. Мне жаль.

Саске кивком указал на телефон, зажатый в руках малыша.

- Открой телефон.

Наруто открыл, и Саске помог ему сделать звонок в службу 911.

После того, как все подробности были сообщены, оператор настаивал, чтобы Наруто оставался на линии, но ребенок пробормотал «до свидания» и захлопнул аппарат. Телефон выпал из его пальцев с глухим звуком, ударившись об пол. Саске распахнул объятия, и Наруто нырнул в них.

- Только на минутку, - прошептал темноволосый ангел, укачивая ребенка так, как это делал Минато тысячу раз, бормоча глупости и четко осознавая, что Наруто не дышит.

Вскоре Саске услышал звук сирен вдалеке и оттолкнул Наруто от себя в последний раз. Маленький мальчик мгновенно начал всхлипывать, а затем красные с белым вспышки света осветили внутреннее пространство машины, и его всхлипы превратились в рыдания.

- Не уходи! - пронзительно кричал он, хватаясь за Саске. Тот высвободился из пальцев ребенка и успокоил его, наблюдая, как врачи приближаются к машине.

- Замолчи, Наруто, - проговорил Саске строго, все еще отталкивая ребенка от себя. Наруто не могли видеть разговаривающим с самим собой. - Помощь уже здесь.

Голова Наруто отчаянно моталась из стороны в сторону. Кровь из порезов на его щеках, что прекратилась, потекла снова и стала смешиваться с крупными слезами, что катились по щекам ребенка.

- Но ты же здесь, Ке, - тихо произнес малыш, а потом пронзительно закричал, с глазами, большими от испуга, когда врач распахнул дверь рядом с ним.

Наруто был как напуганный зверек, что дрожит и царапается, чтобы вырваться из рук удивленного врача. Он прижимался спиной к Саске, пока его маленькие ручки нашарили позади себя руки ангела, схватили их и рывком обвили вокруг себя. Саске не останавливал его. Его взгляд был прикован к рыжеволосому человеку, вытаскивавшему сидение Наруто, и бросающему взгляды на Минато на переднем сидении. Другой врач прошел назад и открыл дверь со стороны Минато.

- Привет, малыш, меня зовут Чоджи. А ты Наруто? - представился медик и бросил взгляд на отрицательно качающего головой другого медика, который уже убирал руку от застывшего тела на переднем сидении.

На задворках своего сознания Саске считал замедляющиеся удары сердца маленького мальчика, что лежал в его объятиях. На единое мгновение он задумался, стоит ли забрать Наруто. Но идея остановки сердца Наруто заставляла его собственное замереть в груди. И поэтому, он подавлял эту мысль, позволяя Наруто прижиматься к себе, и игнорировал голос в своем сознании, что издевательски припоминал ему про судьбу и предназначение.

К черту Неджи. Он не знает. Он не понимает, что Наруто и Саске боролись друг с другом с момента рождения малыша. Он не понимает, что они боролись _сами с собой_, всеми силами своего существа... просто, чтобы быть вместе.

Голова Наруто безвольно упала на бок, уткнувшись в спинку сидения, и Саске был выдернут из своих отчаянных мыслей перепуганным голосом медика.

- Он не дышит! - мужчина ринулся вперед, притягивая Наруто к себе. Его брови нахмурились, когда на мгновение он встретил сопротивление, но затем мальчик оказался в его объятиях. Руки в перчатках мгновенно обнаружили пульс.

- У него есть пульс, но слабый и ниточный.

Тело Наруто дернулось, и он судорожно глотнул воздуха, пока его глаза судорожно выискивали кого-то.

- Нет, - закашлялся он, - Нет!

Чоджи продолжал крепко держать мальчика за запястье, когда Наруто начал сопротивляться.

- Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, Наруто. Я отвезу тебя в безопасное место. Успокою тебя.

- НЕТ! - пронзительно закричал Наруто, мгновенно закашлявшись, а потом его тело свернулось в клубок, а болезненное сотрясение вызвало новые слезы на его глазах. С отчаянным рывком он вырвался от медика и резко повернулся.

Саске наблюдал, вжавшись в дверь, как маленький мальчик, звук его сердцебиения бешено звучал в ушах Саске, стоял перед ним на коленях. Наруто вытянул вперед руки.

- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... - молил он в перерывах между отчаянными попытками вдохнуть.

- С кем это он разговаривает? - Саске услышал, как один медик спросил другого.

- Не знаю. Должно быть, он в шоке. Нам нужно отвезти его в больницу, - Чоджи закончил свою фразу и обхватил мальчика сзади за живот, вытаскивая мальчика из машины.

- НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ! - пронзительно закричал Наруто. Он брыкался ногами и бил медика по рукам, а потом поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Саске. С дрожащими губами и вздымающейся грудью, он закричал:

- Пожалуйста, не покидай меня. _Саске_!

Через секунду Саске был с другой стороны, ладонями обхватывая маленькое драгоценное лицо мальчика. В этот момент все остановилось, или, возможно, Саске перестал замечать, как Чоджи продолжил вытягивать Наруто, как его голос поднялся в тревоге, когда он обнаружил, что Наруто перестал дышать, или как он посмотрел на Наруто, с растерянностью, заботой и страхом в карих глазах.

- Я никогда не покину тебя, Наруто, - прошептал Саске. Он наклонился вперед и дотронулся своим лбом до лба Наруто, испуганные голубые глаза на уровне черных глаз. - Но это к лучшему.

Наруто безвольно упал, и Саске выпустил его. Чоджи выдернул бессознательного мальчика из машины, положил его на землю и проверил его пульс.

- Пульса нет! Давай же, Наруто, давай!

Другой медик подбежал к нему и поставил огромную коробку на землю. Чоджи разрезал рубашку мальчика и подготовил поверхности дефибриллятора.

- Разряд!

Саске схватился за свою собственную грудь и опустился на колени, когда Наруто прогнулся от земли. После быстрой проверки, Чоджи снова опустил поверхности прибора.

- Разряд!

- Давай же, идиот! - пробормотал Саске, и, словно по команде, другой медик быстро произнес «Есть пульс!»

Только тогда Саске заметил, что полицейские машины и пожарные тоже прибыли на место аварии. Он рассеянно отметил, что тело Минато положили в мешок на молнии, и что ночной воздух осветило почти ошеломляющее сияние мигалок. Наруто укрыли и положили в машину скорой помощи, и Саске поднялся на ноги перед тем, как исчезнуть.

Без какого-либо сознательного усилия он обнаружил, что стоит на покрытой снегом горной вершине. Ветер хлестал его черными волосами по лицу, а пиджак хлопал со зловещим звуком по его телу. Саске проигнорировал это все, видя перед собой только лицо Наруто и слыша только звук своего полного имени, впервые слетевшего с губ мальчика.

Он посмотрел прямо Наверх.

- Почему?

-продолжение следует-


	2. Chapter 2

Название: **The Divine Glitch  
**Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)  
*Бета: пока справляюсь на пару с Вордом  
Персонажи (Пейринг): Саске У. & Наруто У.  
Рейтинг: MATURE (NC-17)  
Жанр: романс/сверхестественное, АУ  
Состояние: фик - завершен, перевод - в процессе  
**Разрешение на перевод****: **и снова официально получено у автора (благодарю, мишельирен!)  
**Замечание автора**: не владею Наруто и Компанией. Написано в качестве подарка на день рождения для DarkAlbino, Gwyllion и MasterofRebels (для некоторых - ранний, для некоторых поздний подарок) - подарок трем удивительным людям, с которыми я имею честь быть знакома.  
**Дисклеймер переводчика**: Мне не принадлежит текст или используемые в фике герои.  
**Права на перевод и его размещение принадлежат мне - полностью. Переведено в рамках моего «Сказочного Проекта».  
****Ссылка****на****оригинал****:** www (DOT)fanfiction DOT)net (SLASH) s (SLASH) 6084340

**Саммари**: Есть причины того, почему два человека не могут быть вместе. Разделенные океанами, войнами, семейной враждой. Попробуйте быть Ангелом Смерти. Ромео и Джульетта были _счастливчиками_. СасуНару 

Божественный Глюк - 2

Скрючившись, Саске тихо сидел на деревянном стуле рядом с кроватью Наруто, его локти упирались в колени, а голова была зажата в ладонях. Закрыв глаза, он считал собственные вдохи до тех пор, пока не приготовился разбираться с тем, что последовало дальше. Разворачивая голову к кровати, он, наконец, открыл глаза.

Лунный свет пробивался сквозь частично задвинутые шторы и окутывал теперь уже восьмилетнего Наруто мягким, сверкающим светом. Светлые волосы ребенка торчали во все стороны, и три шрама четко выделялись на каждой из его пухлых щечек. Его носик сморщился от каких-то образов, плавающих в сонном мозгу, а рот был слегка приоткрыт, гнусаво испуская тихий храп и тонкую струйку слюны.

- Идиот, - прошептал Саске в темноте и провел пальцами по лбу Наруто. Храп мгновенно прекратился, и ангел убрал руку. С глубоким вдохом Наруто перевернулся на бок, лицом к Саске, и легкая улыбка появилась у него на губах.

Саске откинулся на спинку стула и оглядел комнату. Со стен исчезли улыбающиеся мордашки нарисованных животных, их сменили бесстрашно глядящие ниндзя и мастера восточных единоборств. Мягкая детская кроватка с детскими простынями была заменена на полноценную кровать большого размера, подходящую для взрослого, из тяжелого дуба, и постельное белье на ней было отвратительного оранжевого цвета. Теннисные туфли и толстовки валялись по полу, а игрушки покрывали мягкий ковер, как спрятанные в песке мины.

После аварии дедушка и бабушка Наруто вызвались взять внука к себе. Врачи так и не смогли определить причину остановок сердца ребенка, но принимая во внимание его детские инциденты, Наруто теперь носил на запястье блестящий серебряный браслет со своими данными. Вооруженные знанием о «медицинских проблемах» внука и тем фактом, что Наруто настаивал, что его воображаемый друг придет и спасет его, Джирайя и Тцунаде решили, что им стоит переехать жить поближе к больнице.

После той ночи Наруто страдал ночными кошмарами на протяжении целого года. Он кричал до потери голоса и звал своего отца и Саске. В дневное время он настаивал на том, что Саске – настоящий, и что он приглядывает за Наруто. Между визитами к специалистам по кардиологии, дедушка с бабушкой отправили внука к нескольким детским психиатрам, что были наняты с целью убедить Наруто в том, что Саске – не настоящий. Они объяснили его родственникам, что уже сталкивались с подобным поведением, и что окруженный любовью и заботой, Наруто поправится.

Все это время Саске боролся с отчаянным «Зовом» Наруто, а когда он все же приходил к ребенку, то старался прятаться. Он был рядом, слышал крики Наруто и видел, как морщится его лицо от слез и разочарования. Он был там, когда врачи снова и снова убеждали Наруто, что «Саске» ему не нужен, и слышал твердые отказы ребенка. Саске был там, в комнате Наруто, ночью, когда мальчик умолял Саске прийти, когда он молил своих отца и мать найти ему Саске, молил Бога о Саске…

Ногти Саске впивались в кожу его ладоней, и рычание раздавалось в комнате. Наруто всхлипывал в подушку, и пальцы Саске снова легко проносились над щеками со шрамами.

- Когда-нибудь ты убьешь его этим своим успокаиванием.

Вместо того, чтобы убрать руку, пальцы Саске вплелись в волосы мальчика, и ангел развернулся с рычанием и гримасой на лице.

- Ну, ну, успокойся, - сказал Какаши с противоположного конца комнаты. Он сидел на столе мальчика, его длинные ноги болтались в то время, как он сам опирался ладонями о столешницу. Его серебристые волосы выглядели как продолжение лунного света, ставшее вдруг осязаемым.

- Хотя если говорить серьезно, воздух весьма полезен для маленьких мальчиков.

Саске принудил свои пальцы выпустить мягкие светлые волосы. Наруто свернулся клубочком, делая глубокие вдохи, но так и не просыпаясь.

- Чего тебе? – спросил Саске, наблюдая, как Наруто выравнивает дыхание.

- Я видел и менее помешанных на защите ангелов-хранителей, - проговорил Какаши, и глаза Саске расширились.

Все эти годы прошли, а Саске так и не заметил, ни единого раза, чтобы…

- Где… - начал он говорить, но был прерван тем, что Какаши отрицательно покачал головой.

- У него такого нет. Предполагалось, что он умрет, не сделав своего первого вдоха. Не было необходимости.

Саске оторвал взгляд от Наруто и сердито посмотрел на серебристоволосого ангела.

- Но ведь он не умер! – Какаши весело приподнял бровь, и Саске заставил себя говорить ровным голосом. – Они должны были ему назначить кого-нибудь. Каждая душа получает своего ангела-хранителя.

Какаши сделал глубокий вдох и наклонился вперед, его руки переместились между коленей.

- На восьмом уровне уже два года настаивают, что ты и есть его ангел-хранитель. Их текущая теория в том, что именно по этой причине тебе не удалось… - Саске сердито взглянул на него, и Какаши ухмыльнулся перед тем, как продолжить, - забрать его. Никто не ожидает, что ты заберешь его, когда твоей новой ролью является его охрана.

- Тогда что… я спонтанно перешел от роли ангела смерти к роли ангела-хранителя, а никто и не подумал, что стоит сообщить мне об этом?

Какаши потер затылок.

- Теория была отвергнута потому, что хотя Наруто и может «Взывать» к тебе во время своих жизненно-важных моментов, совсем как душа Взывает к своему ангелу-хранителю, ты все еще продолжаешь активно собирать другие души.

Какаши сделал паузу, а затем с большой ухмылкой на лице встретился со взглядом Саске.

– В конце концов, восьмой уровень отправил эту тему Наверх. Когда я говорил с главой департамента, он сказал, что все это «проблематично» и повесил трубку.

Саске почувствовал, как на мгновение его охватило разочарование, но вскоре оно сменилось волной чистого облегчения. Угроза Неджи, что «судьба» нагонит Наруто, висела над ним, как… и чем дольше этот дурацкий отчет продолжал летать с одного облака… хм, с одного стола на другой, тем дольше Наруто сможет жить. И тем дольше Саске сможет наблюдать за ним, даже если никогда не коснется его или не заговорит с ним снова. Наруто боролся за этот шанс. И если Они отзовут Наруто назад в Небеса, Саске больше никогда его не увидит. У Ангелов есть работа. У душ - вечность в Раю. Эти две части Небес никогда не пересекаются.

- Учиха!

Саске снова взглянул на Какаши, и его босс указал головой на мальчика, который становился нездорового синюшного цвета. Саске выпустил его маленькую ручку, совершенно не припоминая, когда это он успел взять ее в свои руки.

- Ты держался вдали от него в течении двух лет, - сказал Какаши и, соскользнув со стола, подошел к Саске. – Что изменилось?

Саске встал, отряхивая сильную руку, что каким-то образом оказалась на его плече.

- Ничего.

Какаши ничего не ответил, а вместо этого наклонился и укрыл грудь и плечи ребенка оранжевым одеялом. Саске заметил, что он специально постарался не дотрагиваться до спящего ребенка.

- Лжешь, Саске? Это не совсем по-ангельски, верно?

Саске возненавидел то, как Какаши нависал над мальчиком, но поза старшего ангела говорила о том, что скорее он останется здесь на всю ночь и подождет, пока Саске не прекратит нести чушь.

Какаши широко ухмыльнулся, словно мог читать мысли Учихи. Может быть, и в самом деле мог.

- Сегодня они убедили Наруто в том, что я – иллюзия, созданная с целью утешения испуганного и травмированного маленького мальчика. Он больше не «верит» в меня.

Какаши вглядывался в него какое-то время, а затем целенаправленно отошел от кровати ребенка. Он также ничего не сказал, когда Саске мгновенно встал на его место.

- Может быть, это к лучшему.

Губы Саске сложились в оскал.

- Все это время, пока он, как попугай, повторял их слова, верил им, его подсознание «Взывало»… нет, неудержимо требовало меня. Я слышал его на другом конце мира, - Саске закрыл глаза и в тишине комнаты сжал ладони в кулаки. – И что теперь делать?

Какаши провел рукой по волосам перед тем, как покачать головой.

- Ждать.

- Уже прошло восемь лет.

Саске целенаправленно коснулся Наруто, заправляя мягкую непослушную прядь за ухо. Легчайший вздох вырвался у спящего ребенка перед тем, как его дыхание замерло.

- Но ты прав в одном.

Какаши не произносил ничего, а вместо этого наблюдал, как Саске физически пытается остановить себя от того, чтобы сделать Наруто больно.

- Это к лучшему, если он будет верить, что я не существую. – Саске резко отпрянул от него, и Наруто всхлипнул. – Какая бы ни была причина, по которой он решил остаться, он заслуживает того, чтобы жить. Мне нет места рядом.

Саске повернулся к мальчику спиной и встал плечом к плечу с Какаши, выглядывая в окно на сияющую луну.

За последние восемь лет серебристоволосый ангел услышал сотни теорий про Саске и «его мальчишку». Все, что угодно: от Наруто – Антихриста, до Саске – падшего ангела, жадного до власти. Какаши проигнорировал их все. Он едва давал себе труд задумываться о таких очевидных вещах.

- Просто подожди, Саске, - посоветовал Какаши. – Как написал однажды великий человек, «На земле и на небе, есть много такого, друг мой, Горацио, что и не снилось…»

Саске исчез в омерзительной тишине, и Какаши послал издевательский салют Небесам перед тем, как последовать его примеру.

ххх

Последние четыре года Саске аккуратно игнорировал Наруто. Ну, насколько мог. Наруто «Взывал» к нему постоянно. Это было больно, словно упрямо наступать на сломанную ногу, но Саске научился различать степени важности Зова Наруто.

Когда он был малышом, даже прежде, чем Саске понимал, что его вызывает Наруто, маленький мальчик Вызывал Саске только для того, чтобы его увидеть. «Я нашел цветочек!» и «Посмотри! Я сделал каку!» Эти вызовы были как теплое покалывание по позвоночнику, и внезапно ангел оказывался в детском саду Наруто или на заднем сидении машины Минато, пока Наруто распевал своему отцу восторженную интерпретацию песенки «Жил да был Паучок».

Саске научился отметать такие вызовы. Он делал глубокий вдох и говорил себе, что с Наруто все в порядке, и что малыш даже не понимает, что Вызывает его, и поэтому не будет скучать по нем, если ангел не придет.

Затем были более срочные Вызовы. Словно беспрестанный звон в мозгу. Саске появлялся на своей горной вершине и пережидал их, воющий ветер имитировал звук его сердца, пока Наруто страдал. Саске знал, что Наруто ничего по-настоящему не угрожало, но даже сама мысль о том, что мальчик может быть испуган или слегка ранен, разрывала Учихе сердце.

Он начал недоумевать, является ли он ангелом-хранителем Наруто… кем еще мог он быть? И все же он держался подальше.

За последние несколько недель Вызовы Наруто были практически изнурительными по своей срочности. Пронзая внутренности Учихи до тех пор, пока ангелу не приходилось подносить руку к груди, чтобы убедиться, что там нет зияющей дыры в том месте, где должно находиться сердце.

И сегодня он винил эту барабанящую боль, эхом отдающуюся в его груди, что не смог прочитать следующее имя в своем списке перед тем, как появиться в больнице. Он обвинял ослепляющие вспышки света, что вонзали белые горячие прутья позади его глаз, что не узнал беловолосого старика. Он обвинял неистовые и оглушительные крики, что звучали в его ушах, что он не заметил, как дверь палаты открывается за его спиной.

Но это не должно было иметь значения. Потому что никто никогда не видел ангела Смерти. И поэтому…

- Т-ты…

Саске резко повернул голову, когда сердце Джирайи Саннина сократилось в последний раз, и ангел резко убрал свою руку. Голубые глаза, влажные от слез и блестящие замешательством встретились с его черными глазами.

- Ты убил его.

… Саске винил в этом Наруто.

ххх

Уже прошло пять часов с тех пор, как Саске сбежал.

Уже прошло достаточно времени для того, чтобы он прекратил говорить себе, что совершил тактическое отступление, или, что ему было нужно собирать другие души, и достаточно для того, чтобы он признался самому себе в том, что сбежал, как маленькая девчонка.

Он оказался не готов увидеть Наруто вот так. Тринадцатилетний подросток вошел в комнату, пока Саске поворачивался к нему лицом. Саске не позволял Наруто видеть себя в течении семи лет и не виделся с ним четыре года, и Наруто очень подрос. Теперь он был выше, чуть-чуть не доставая до пяти футов, и его волосы были такими же неприрученными, как тогда, когда он был ребенком, только слегка длиннее. Его руки были спрятаны в карманы его синих джинсов, и не по размеру большая байка с капюшоном обнимала его торс. Но именно глаза Наруто повзрослели больше всего.. Саске припомнились невинные, яркие глаза, что улыбались ему, но глаза этого повзрослевшего Наруто были печальны и одиноки.

Дверь палаты закрылась с тихим щелчком. Голубой взгляд Наруто метался между Саске и кроватью, и снова назад, в то время как его нижняя губа начала подрагивать.

- Ты… - снова начал он, но дверь за ним резко распахнулась, медсестры вбежали в комнату вместе с бабушкой Наруто.

Наруто отвлекся на суету, и Саске исчез.

А затем Зов Наруто стал невыносимым. Саске мгновенно отправился на вершину, вонзая ногти в грудь и задыхаясь. В отличие от предыдущего раза, кружащийся снег не остудил его кожу, а воющие порывы ветра не заглушили его мысли. В отличие от предыдущего раза, Саске мог слышать слова мольбы, «вернись, умоляю, не уходи», и что бы он ни делал, ничто не могло остановить слова, которые разрывали его на части.

В конце концов, он сдался. Через мгновение он оказался на опустевшей детской площадке, прятавшейся в тени больницы. Ритмичный скрип привлек его внимание, и он обошел спиральную горку и увидел болезненно знакомую фигуру со светлыми волосами.

Наруто сидел на качелях, его теннисные туфли оставляли следы на холодном сером песке, когда он качался взад-вперед. Его пальцы сжались на металлических цепях так, что его костяшки побелели, а его голова покоилась на одной из рук, его глаза были закрыты.

Слезы просачивались сквозь его ресницы, и Саске чуть не споткнулся, когда волна отчаяния принесла Зов Наруто к нему.

- Прекрати, - не выдержал он, останавливаясь перед мальчишкой.

Наруто вздрогнул, опуская ноги на землю, его глаза открылись, рот немедленно к ним присоединился. В спешке он протер лицо, и Саске понял, что Наруто воспринял его слова, как команду перестать плакать. Мальчишка даже не осознавал, что он Взывает, но теперь Саске было все равно. Впервые за четыре года Саске не ощущал постоянную тягу к Наруто. Вместо этого он чувствовал осторожную тихую вибрацию по всему телу, посылающую волну тепла в его сознание.

- Ты.

Мальчишка произнес слово как утверждение и закрыл рот. Саске прислонился к металлической раме качелей и скрестил ноги на уровне лодыжек.

- Я.

Нечто мрачное и пронзительное сверкнуло в чистых голубых глазах Наруто, и Саске еще раз подумал о том, как сильно ребенок вырос.

- Я подумывал сказать им, что парень в черном убил моего дедушку, - начал Наруто медленно, поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть прямо на Саске, а потом покачал головой, словно в растерянности. – Но, я уже покончил с исчезающим парнем в черном. Надоело.

Саске скрестил руки и спокойно смотрел на мальчишку.

- Они сказали тебе, что я – ненастоящий. Ты им поверил. – Саске не мог поверить, что произнес эти слова, а его голов даже не дрогнул.

Наруто повернулся и уселся на качели боком. Он держался обеими руками за цепь и прижался лбом к металлу, все еще наблюдая за Саске. Он широко улыбнулся и оттолкнулся ногами, заставляя качели легко покачиваться.

- Ну, зубная фея тоже не существует, однако я помню, что в нее верил.

- Я не зубная фея, - произнес Саске уныло.

- Нет, - тихо произнес Наруто и закрыл глаза. – Я знаю, кто ты. Тебя зовут Саске, и мне все еще снится…

Открывая глаза, Наруто прислонился к противоположной цепи. Качели перестали качаться.

- Я только не знаю, чем ты занимаешься.

Саске сделал медленный выдох через нос и взглянул Наверх. Тринадцать лет прошло, а ни у кого так и не появилось для них ответов. Но на этот вопрос ответ у него был.

- Я не убивал твоего дедушку.

Он внимательно наблюдал за Наруто, ожидая реакции – гнева, отрицания, возможно, растерянности. Вместо этого он получил в ответ пожимание плечами, и ноги Наруто снова толкнули качели вперед.

- Знаю, - сказал Наруто и потер свои покрасневшие глаза. – Это сделал рак. Мы все ждали неделями. Но ты там был. Я видел тебя, хотя больше никто не мог тебя видеть.

Саске кивнул и отстранился от металлической рамы. Он изящно присел на другие качели рядом с мальчишкой. И снова Наруто перестал качаться, не желая столкнуться с Учихой. С ухмылкой Саске оттолкнулся так, чтобы качели закачались, но его ноги остались на земле.

- Я пришел забрать его, - произнес он, все еще наблюдая за мальчишкой. Блондин склонил голову на бок, и его нос сморщился в манере, которая заставила Саске резко втянуть воздух. Наруто вырос, но улыбающийся, невинный ребенок, что ползал по полу, требуя внимания ангела, сохранился внутри него.

- Забрать его, - повторил Наруто и выпустил цепь одной рукой, проводя ею по волосам на затылке. Саске стало любопытно, помнит ли Наруто, что его отец делал тот же самый жест.

- Его душу, - уточнил Саске. – Он умер, а я забрал его душу.

Наруто мигнул, и словно позади его глаз нажали на выключатель, его взгляд вспыхнул пониманием. Качели Наруто снова стали качаться, в то время как широкая улыбка осветила его лицо.

- Не может быть, - сказал мальчишка, но его веселье было очевидно. – Так ты – Тощая с Косой.

Улыбка исчезла, и Наруто толкнул качели вперед так, что его лицо было в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Саске. - Ты ужасно симпатичный для Тощей с Косой.

Саске мрачно взглянул на него, и Наруто быстро вернулся в прежнее положение.

- Я не Тощая с Косой. Тощей с Косой не существует, - эти слова он выплюнул, как отвратительнейший яд. – Я – Ангел Смерти.

Несколько секунд висела тишина, которая была нарушена заразительным тихим смешком.

- Тооооочно, итак, ты заявляешь…. что ты – Тощий с Косой.

- Хм, - сказал Саске, не пытаясь спрятать свое отвращение.

Наруто залился смехом, который запустил волну по позвоночнику Учихи. Звук смеха не был самым прекрасным звуком в жизни Саске, голосовые связки мальчишки ломались от переходного возраста, но Саске знал, что мог бы слушать этот смех вечно.

- Я помню, что ты был более разговорчив, - проговорил Наруто с тихим смешком.

Когда звук его смеха стих, он снова стал раскачиваться и опустил лоб на руки. Саске не был против тишины и просто наслаждался обществом Наруто. Он знал, что это недолго.

Легкая задержка дыхания привлекла его внимание, он взглянул вниз и испугался, увидев, что пальцы Наруто касаются его костяшек.

- Не делай так, - проговорил он, но Наруто даже не взглянул на него. Глаза мальчишки увлажнились, а лицо побледнело. Его нижняя губа начала подрагивать, но он зажал ее между зубами и так сильно прикусил, что Саске приготовился сказать ему прекратить и это тоже.

- Я помню и это тоже, - проговорил Наруто, продолжая хватать и выпускать бледную кожу руки ангела. – Ты – причина, по которой…

Наруто не закончил предложение, а вместо этого задрал рукав оранжевой байки, демонстрируя свой серебряный браслет. Мальчишка потянулся и обхватил пальцами запястье Саске. Голубые глаза встретились с черными, и Саске просто смотрел, как глаза Наруто расширяются, а кожа бледнеет. Свободная рука Наруто поднялась и схватилась за байку над сердцем, пока его губы окрашивались в нездоровый синюшный цвет.

Саске был сыт по горло и потянулся освободить свою руку.

- Нет! – воскликнул мальчишка, и рука ангела замерла. У Наруто не должно было получиться заговорить.

- Постой, - выдавил мальчишка, и затем сделал один поверхностный, болезненный, но долгий вдох, даже не смотря на то, что Смерть заморозила его легкие.

- Остановись! – Саске быстро встал и рывком выдернул руку из захвата Наруто.

Равновесие Наруто на качелях нарушилось, и он упал на землю с глухим звуком. Его пальцы царапали песок, и когда он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Саске, по его лицу текли слезы. Его губы разжались и сжались, яростно сражаясь за воздух, который все не вдыхался.

Саске подошел поближе, но постарался остаться вне зоны досягаемости мальчишки. Он присел на корточки и издал тихие успокаивающие звуки, как те, какими он успокаивал Наруто-малыша.

- Дыши, идиот, ты должен дышать.

Лицо Наруто отвернулось прочь, в песок. Его тело приподнялось, и с резким звуком рвоты мальчишка начал кашлять в песок, хватая ртом воздух. Проходила минута за минутой без единого звука, кроме тех, что сопровождали попытки Наруто контролировать дыхание.

Он лежал в песке, прижавшись щекой к холодным песчинкам, и тихо заговорил:

- Я не много о тебе помню. Я помню твое лицо и твой голос.

Он облизал сухие губы, выплевывая песок, а затем толчком приподнялся так, что сидел на коленях перед Саске и смотрел на него.

- Я помню, что дотрагиваться до тебя самое худшее, - он засомневался, внимательно глядя на Саске, а потом отвел глаза, - и это самое лучшее ощущение, что я когда-либо испытывал.

Рука Наруто медленно двинулась в сторону Саске, и ангел встал, быстро отходя назад.

- Хватит.

- И я помню, что ты сказал, что н-никогда не у-уйдешь.

Теперь Наруто плакал – напоминая Саске, что мальчишка все еще был таким юным – и Саске пришлось отвести взгляд в сторону и сжать руки в кулаки, пока ногти не впились болезненно в кожу ладоней, чтобы не упасть на колени и не притянуть Наруто в свои объятия.

- А они сказали, что я тебя выдумал, потому что я был напуган и грустил по своему папе… - лицо Наруто скривилось от гнева, и он потер глаза, вытирая слезы. – Но ты так и не пришел! Ты так и не пришел и не доказал, что они не правы!

Наруто перестал говорить, и Саске был вынужден посмотреть на него. Наруто тер глаза и проводил руками по волосам, вытягивая пряди.

- Почему?

Слово было таким тихим, что Саске подумалось, что он его не слышал, но ангел присел на колено и вздохнул, привлекая внимание мальчишки.

- Я – Ангел Смерти, Наруто, - тихо произнес он, пытаясь успокоить Наруто, и в то же самое время его разум пытался запомнить каждую крошечную деталь в облике мальчика. Тон его кожи, сияние его волос и более всего, эмоции, кружащиеся в чистых, как кристалл, голубых глазах.

- Моя работа – собирать души, и остаться с тобой… никто другой не может меня видеть. Я не хочу, чтобы ты отличался от других. Я хочу… я не хочу …

- Сделать мне больно? – спросил Наруто, и Саске не совсем мог прочитать эмоции, стоящие за этими словами, но глаза мальчишки были тусклыми, серо-голубыми, пронзительными от грусти… очевидно, этому желанию не суждено было сбыться.

- И насколько это у тебя получается? – закончил Наруто с грустным вздохом.

- Хм, - вместо ответа проговорил Саске и встал.

Наруто последовал его примеру, как-то менее грациозно, отряхивая штанины и рукава.

- Послушай, - сказал он, его голос прозвучал спокойно и смиренно. Он нервно засунул руки в карманы джинсов, словно не доверял им. – С ним все в порядке? С моим дедулей, я имею в виду. Где бы он ни был?

- Конечно, - немедленно заверил его Саске.

- Я увижу тебя снова? Или ты уйдешь, как и раньше?

- Моя работа, - начал Саске.

- Убивать людей, - услужливо вставил Наруто.

- Собирать души, - исправил его Саске, - я этим являюсь. Не существует, не может существовать никого… ничего другого.

Какое время они шагали рядом в тишине. Наруто протянул руку, чтобы схватиться за руку ангела, но Саске отступил в сторону и сердито взглянул на него.

- А что если я одержу победу над тобой?

- Что?

Наруто горячо кивнул самому себе и улыбнулся.

- Ага, что если я одержу над тобой победу.. ну, знаешь, это как Победить Смерть, - на последних двух словах тон его голоса разительно понизился. – Что тогда? Мы могли бы быть как Толстый и Тощий! Приключения Тощего Саске… нет! Наруто и Саске!

Саске остановился и повернулся кругом, пока он и Наруто не встали лицом к лицу. Они стояли в тени дерева, чуть поодаль от главного входа больницы. Ухмылка неосторожно пробралась на его лицо. Победить Смерть? Глупый ребенок, он уже это сделал.

- Во-первых, тебе никогда не победить меня… ни в чем.

Наруто гневно запротестовал, но Саске прервал его тираду.

- И, во-вторых, Толстый? Так именно ты – толстый и глупый? Не то, чтобы я спорил…

- Эй! Нет! Тогда Мэнди! – завопил Наруто.

Саске быстро взглянул в сторону, проверить, не привлекли ли полные энтузиазма протесты Наруто чье-нибудь внимание. Никого не обнаружив, он снова посмотрел на разозленного блондина и приподнял бровь в покровительственном жесте.

- Понятно… так ты – девчонка.

Краска смущения на лице Наруто была мгновенной и, казалось, отобрала у него способность говорить. Не то, чтобы он не пытался. С ухмылкой, Саске встал ближе к нему и быстро взъерошил светлые волосы.

- Прощай, Наруто.

Саске даже не успел исчезнуть полностью, как почувствовал, что Зов Наруто охватил его. Он мог ощущать этот Зов как легчайший шепот в своем сознании. В этот раз он слышал «Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил».

Саске закрыл глаза, образы мальчишки вертелись в его сознании, и проигнорировал этот Зов.

ххх

На этот раз, подумал он, появляясь перед своей новой забираемой душой, он знал, что его ждет.

Все то время, что существовала человеческая раса, она демонстрировала такую силу духа и самопожертвование. Ее способность любить и упорно добиваться своей цели были, сказать по чести, удивительны. Печально, что ее способность причинять боль один другому была такой же.

Саске вошел в больницу, но не через дверь, а через дыру, что была проделана в стене здания. Пронзительные крики и сирены эхом звучали повсюду, пока санитары скорой помощи старались стабилизировать стену здания. Смотря вверх, Саске увидел, что первые три этажа были открыты всем стихиям. Черными точками среди обломков и жертв атаки сновали несколько ангелов, все в черном. Они не смотрели друг на друга, каждый сжимал свой список, и вместо этого просто перемещались от человека к человеку, собирая тех, чье время пришло. А таких оказалось столько…

Пальцы Саске сжали его собственный список. Ему не нужно было смотреть на него. Он уже прочитал все имена перед тем, как появился, но смог запомнить только первое имя. Это имя в купе с выворачивающей душу болью, вгрызающейся в него из-за Зова Наруто, было всем, что ему было нужно, чтобы знать, что это будет его худшим заданием… самым худшим на все времена.

Он проскочил под электрическим проводом под напряжением, потрескивающим и искрящим, который покачивался над частично разрушенным дверным проемом. Спасатели работали над тем, чтобы выключить электроэнергию и добраться до пожилой женщины и молодого человека, пойманных в ловушку внутри здания. Саске уже знал, что их усилия будут напрасны.

Наруто заметил его в тот самый момент, как вошел в комнату, и перед тем, как Зов уменьшился до тихого гудения, которое он чувствовал каждый раз, когда был рядом с Наруто, Саске ощутил облегчение. За те шесть лет, что прошли с момента его «последнего» визита, Наруто вырос в молодого человека. Его волосы потемнели, а лицо утратило детскую пухлость. Но его глаза были в точности такими же. Сверкающие, пронизывающе голубые, и Саске просто не мог отвести свой взгляд.

- Саске, - прошептал Наруто. – Ты пришел.

В мигающем свету Саске видел, что Наруто присел на одно колено. Его волосы были покрыты грязью от взрыва и кровью от ссадины на лбу. Его бледно розовая форма, выдающая волонтера, была порвана и грязна. Перед ним лежала его бабушка. Ее лабораторный халат был раскрыт, и руки Наруто зажимали рану на груди, но кровь просачивалась сквозь пальцы. Она была бледна и недвижна. Когда он подошел ближе, то увидел, что ее дыхание и сердцебиение были едва заметны.

- Наруто, проговорил он осторожно, и взгляд голубых глаз Наруто вспыхнул пониманием, а затем ужасом.

- Нет, постой, - сказал Наруто, и голос дрогнул. – Дер-держись от нее подальше.

Саске продолжал идти через обломки. Наруто неистово покачал головой – «Твою мать, держись от нее подальше, ты, сволочь!» - и Саске понял, что парень, должно быть, сильно ударился головой, потому что молодой человек вздрогнул, и его голова упала на грудь, а веки, подрагивая, закрылись.

Саске присел на корточки рядом с Тцунаде Санин и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до ее лба.

- Пожалуйста, умоляю, нет, - прошептал Наруто и взглянул вверх. Его зрачки были расширены от боли, и Саске не был глуп, чтобы думать, что боль была физической.

- Она – все, что у меня есть.

Рука ангела замерла, и он безучастно посмотрел на Наруто.

- Я должен.

- Нет, - гневно проговорил Наруто, быстро мигая. – Я тебе не позволю. Черт возьми! Я тебе не позволю!

Саске не мигал, его взгляд был сфокусирован только на Наруто.

- Ты ничего не можешь сделать, - спокойно сказал он.

Ангел протянул руку, откидывая грязные пряди пепельно-светлых волос со лба Тцунаде. Ее дыхание сбилось.

Стремительным движением Наруто шлепком убрал руку Саске только с тем, чтобы Саске резко схватил его запястье своими пальцами. Наруто взвизгнул перед тем, как его дыхание замерло, и он начал сопротивляться. Саске усилил хватку до боли, игнорируя кровь, капающую с ладони Наруто. Не отводя глаз от молодого человека, ангел пометил свою руку на бледную кожу Тцунаде.

Другая рука Наруто ударяла по предплечью ангела, а его зубы скрипели во рту.

- Не смей… - выдавил он, - я возненавижу…

Наруто безвольно упал на пол, но его пальцы продолжали отчаянно цепляться за рукав Саске.

- Это то, кто я есть, Наруто, - Саске выпустил обоих – Наруто и Тцунаде – в одно и то же время и отцепил пальцы Наруто от своего рукава. Наруто мигнул, глядя на него, не дыша, даже не пытаясь вздохнуть.

Саске рухнул на колени и провел пальцами по своим волосам вместо того, чтобы дотронуться до яркоглазого парня, сердито глядящего на него.

- Дыши, идиот.

Он не стал дожидаться, пока Наруто его послушается. Другие души уже дожидались его. Медики, в конце концов, проникли в комнату, безумно быстро говоря друг с другом и опускаясь на колени рядом с Наруто и его бабушкой. Когда Саске оказался на уцелевшем пороге, Наруто выгнулся дугой на полу, воздух заполнил его легкие и, с трудом ловя дыхание, парень произнес «Ненавижу тебя».

Саске не обернулся.

ххх

Он не мог это вынести. Ненависть Наруто и его печаль, и растерянность, и беспорядочные, идиотские эмоции бурлили внутри него до тех пор, пока Саске не почувствовал, что может умереть от напряжения. Он не был уверен, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он вошел в больницу, но теперь он едва мог идти из-за стремительной атаки Зова Наруто.

Его последняя душа была взята, и он, бездыханный, прислонился к стене, скрипя зубами от боли. Пронзительный крик Наруто был словно реальные физические удары, и его желудок болезненно сжался. Саске поднес дрожащую ладонь к глазам, пытаясь стереть жалящую боль перед тем, как оттолкнуться от стены.

Его колени подогнулись, и он бы споткнулся, если бы не твердая рука, что обхватила его за талию, поддерживая его на ногах.

- С-саске? – Хината Хьюга взглянула на него бледными глазами, полными беспокойства. – Ты в по-порядке?

Саске резко кивнул, его губы плотно сжались, пока он высвобождался из осторожных объятий другого ангела и опирался одной рукой о стену. Его пальцы ногтями прошлись по краске на стене перед тем, как он врезал по ней. Он не был слаб. Он был чертовым ангелом Господним! Как смеет этот маленький идиот ставить его на колени? Что бы ни пыталась сказать Хината, он этого не расслышал из-за гнева, что заполнил его, и Саске выпрямился, ладони были сжаты в кулаки по бокам, глаза его сверкали молниями.

- Я прибью его, - прорычал он и исчез.

ххх

Саске появился в тускло освещенной квартире. Его взгляд пробежался мимо крошечной, но чистой кухни, и ангел прошел прямо в гостиную. На диване спал Наруто, его светловолосая голова выделялась на фоне темно синей драпировки. Вытертый, оранжевый плед был обернут вокруг тела парня, почти скрывая его голову, и угол пледа мягко двигался от каждого вдоха, что делал Наруто.

Именно напоминание о дыхании Наруто заставило грудь Саске болезненно сжаться, что заставило его быстро пройти через комнату. Он рывком сорвал плед со спящего человека, и прежде тем Наруто успел завопить, схватил его за белую майку. С рычанием, ангел повернулся и толкнул парня к окну.

Глаза Наруто были огромными от страха, а его руки мгновенно устремились к запястьям Саске, в попытке разжать хватку.

- С-сас… - шипел он на последнем выдохе, и Саске дернул его вперед, перед тем как снова оттолкнуть назад.

- Прекрати! Прекрати, твою мать! Ты убиваешь меня!

Наруто тряс головой, царапая Саске руки, но теперь его глаза ярко сверкали безмолвным гневом. Внезапно он перестал двигаться, заставив Саске расставить ноги, чтобы лучше удержать неожиданный вес молодого человека, а потом Саске рухнул на пол. Наруто вжался в стену, делая быстрые вдохи, пока Саске сжался в клубочек, просунув руки между ног и зажмурив глаза.

- Какого черта… - с хрипом произнес он, но Наруто перерыл его своим криком.

- Нет, какого черта ты говоришь? – Наруто отошел, пока их стал разделать кофейный столик. – Ты – убийца, чертов засранец!

Саске покачал головой и медленно сел, закипая внутри.

- Это моя работа, ты, идиот! – выплюнул он. – Работа, которую я не могу исполнять, пока ты Взываешь ко мне все это долбанное время. Я не могу думать, пока ты скулишь и воешь, и вопишь, как чертов младенец. Прекрати это! Я тебе не принадлежу!

К концу предложения Саске стоял, и его фигура, казалось, угрожающе увеличилась в темноте квартиры, заполняя каждый уголок и вытягиваясь к потолку.

- О чем ты говоришь, твою мать? – снова спросил Наруто, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. – Я никогда не звал тебя. А даже если бы и звал, ты НИКОГДА, ВООБЩЕ НИКОГДА не приходил!

- Я был у тебя на побегушках с самого твоего рождения. Я не могу вырваться. Я так чертовски сильно пытаюсь игнорировать тебя, но это как…

Рука Саске легла поверх его сердца, сминая ткань, пока его лицо сморщилось от боли. Наруто сделал шаг вперед, и Саске издал низкое рычание из глубины горла, его руки упали по бокам.

- И я еще никого не убил.

В ответ на эти слова все беспокойство, что могло быть в выразительном взгляде Наруто, замерзло, а гнев выстудил его взгляд еще больше.

- Лжец! Ты забрал у меня всех! Моих дедушку и бабушку, моего отца! – Голубые глаза сверкали в темноте. – Ты забрал и мою мать, верно? Почему, Саске? Это потому, что у меня такая жизнь? Смотреть, как все умирают?

- Да тебя ВООБЩЕ здесь даже быть не должно! – пронзительно закричал Саске изо всех сил, и сложилось ощущение, что его голос звучит эхом гораздо дольше, чем тишина заполнила комнату.

Наруто попятился назад от этих слов, словно от физического удара, и тяжело оперся о стену.

- Ч-что? – прошептал он, и в его глаза вернулся страх. Этот взгляд перевернул Саске внутренности, и ангел выругался про себя, но Наруто пора было все узнать.

Взгляд Саске метнулся Вверх, а затем встретился с взглядом Наруто в невозмутимой беспристрастности.

- Девятнадцать лет назад я был послан забрать две души. Одной была твоя мать, а другой – новорожденный младенец.

Лицо Наруто побледнело, а дыхание участилось.

- Когда я дотронулся до тебя, ты должен был принять это с радостью. Новорожденные души все еще помнят Небеса и Господню любовь. Они хотят вернуться домой. Только не ты.

Наруто, молча, покачал головой, и слезы, что еще не упали, собрались в его голубых глазах.

- Ты воспротивился мне. Я не смог до тебя дотронуться, и ты увидел меня. Такого еще не случалось. Никогда, Наруто. Я забрал твою мать и вернулся на Небеса.

Наконец, Саске прервал зрительный контакт и провел обеими руками по волосам. Он низко зарычал.

- В течение девятнадцати лет мое… нет, наше дело летает в Небесах со стола на стол. Ты сопротивлялся мне при рождении, а я не был в состоянии прожить без… - Черные глаза пронзили Наруто, и внутри себя Саске закончил «…без тебя». Однако вслух он продолжил:

- Тебе не дали ангела-хранителя, Наруто, но каким-то образом ты Взываешь ко мне, как душа Взывает к своему ангелу-хранителю. Я не знал этого, когда ты был младше. Я думал, что мне просто любопытно. Никогда раньше не существовало души, подобной твоей. Я думал, что именно поэтому я так часто оказываюсь в твоем доме. Я был там… по любому поводу. Когда ты был напуган и голоден. Когда ты был счастлив или обрадован. В первый раз, когда ты пополз, и в твой первый шаг. И ты меня видел. Говорил со мной, играл со мной.

Наруто кивнул.

- Помню…

Саске сердито взглянул на него, прерывая.

- Но я не мог до тебя дотронуться, и на этот раз вовсе не потому, что ты сопротивлялся. Я мог убить тебя. Почти убил. Ты мне позволил. Но ты все равно касался меня, кричал и хихикал, и, черт! И все это время мне просто хотелось…

Наруто поднял взгляд, и одинокая слеза скатилась по его щеке со шрамами, пока он шептал:

- Мне просто хотелось дотронуться до тебя.

Саске ощутил себя растерянным, песчинкой в бушующем шквале эмоций, но все, чего ему хотелось теперь, дотронуться до Наруто и обнять его. Защищать его и любить… Внезапно нечто такое, чему он никогда не позволял появиться в сознании, начало формироваться внутри него. Он потряс головой, отгоняя эти неосуществимые мысли прочь и заставил себя продолжать.

- Когда тебе исполнилось шесть лет, я впервые осознал, что ты и я как-то связаны. Ты Взывал ко мне, и я знал, что ты в беде. Я не забирал твоего отца в тот день. Я даже не знал, что происходит, до тех пор, пока не появился. Другой ангел забрал твоего отца, а я остался с тобой.

Наруто сполз по стене вниз, пока не сел на пол, прижав колени к груди. Голубой взгляд поднялся и взглянул на ангела, и Саске мог все еще наблюдать в нем гнев, вперемешку с растерянностью и чем-то таким… более мягким.

- Ты сказал, что всегда будешь рядом.

- Я всегда был рядом. Через твой Зов, я чувствовал все, что происходило. Я наблюдал за тобой. Но ты заслуживал нормальную жизнь. Ты бы был всегда зависим от меня. От кого-то, кого больше никто не видел. От кого-то не существующего в реальности. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты выделялся. Я не ангел-хранитель. Ты не должен был бы меня видеть. Ты даже не должен был знать о моем существовании.

Наруто издал тихий смешок, запустив пальцы в светлые пряди.

- Но я отличался. Я всегда тебя видел. Я нуждался в тебе, а ты бросил меня!

- Нет. Я всегда…

- Что? Наблюдал за мной? Так ты видел, как я оплакивал своего отца и пытался выжить без тебя. Ты наблюдал за моей борьбой, когда все мне говорили, что ты не существуешь. Но я все равно в тебя верил. Я нуждался в тебе. Ты мне был нужен, мать твою. Больше, чем мой отец или мои бабушка с дедушкой. Я нуждался в тебе, а ты… Как это ты сказал? Так чертовски сильно старался игнорировать меня!

- И что бы я мог сделать, Наруто? – прошипел ангел. – Я не мог тебя успокоить. Я даже не могу до тебя ДОТРОНУТЬСЯ, черт возьми, без того, чтобы не остановить твое драгоценное сердечко! Я тебе не принадлежу! А ты, - выплюнул он, - не принадлежишь мне!

- Ты этого не знаешь наверняка! – пронзительно закричал Наруто, вскакивая с пола.

Он подлетел к Саске, гнев и уверенность стерли все остатки маленького мальчика, каким Наруто был однажды, и усилили то, каким мужчиной он стал.

- Сами Небеса не знают… откуда ты можешь знать? Прикосновение к тебе прекращает мое дыхание и останавливает мое сердце, но ничто и никогда не давало мне ощущения такой защищенности!

Глаза парня расширились от этого признания, но он все равно не отвел свой взгляд, уверенный в своей правоте.

Наступила очередь Саске отступать. Он смотрел на Наруто, как на дикое животное, в равной степени непредсказуемое и пленяющее.

- Я оплакивал «потерю» тебя больше, чем потерю собственного отца и деда. Я рыдал по тебе, умолял о тебе, а ты, высокомерный сукин сын, просто ушел от меня прочь. Я всегда удивлялся, почему ты так важен для меня, а теперь ты мне заявляешь, что я боролся, чтобы быть с тобой с самого момента моего рождения. Теперь я понимаю… почему бы тебе тоже не понять? Ты был моим чудом! А я мог бы … - голос Наруто сорвался, но он тихо зарычал, сжимая ладони в кулаки и мигая, чтобы избавиться от слез на глазах. – Я мог бы быть твоим!

Саске не знал, что ответить, и с ужасом осознал, что вжимается в подоконник. Наруто стоял прямо перед ним, дыхание учащенное и злое. Наруто посмотрел на него с мольбой и любовью, и Саске прекратил дышать. Одним плавным движением Наруто наклонился вперед и прижал их губы вместе. На мгновение Саске ощутил, как сердца обоих замерли, а затем забились, как одно. Наруто всхлипнул в его рот, и Саске почувствовал, как загорелые пальцы вплелись в волосы на его затылке. Губы Саске задвигались по губам Наруто, а язык ангела скользнул внутрь, чтобы ощутить вкус, но был отвергнут, когда Наруто резко отстранился, с трудом ловя воздух.

- Наруто, - мягко произнес ангел, словно пробовал само имя на вкус впервые в жизни.

Чувства, которые он так упорно подавлял, вырвались наружу, и его рука бессознательно потянулась к Наруто. Парень остановил его ледяным взглядом, и рука ангела упала у его бока.

- Но теперь, - бездыханно прошептал Наруто, его взгляд безжизненный и пустой, - теперь ты можешь отваливать к чертовой матери.

Зов Наруто так пронзительно вопил внутри головы Саске, что ангел был вынужден прижать ладони к ушам и зажмурить глаза от боли. И так же быстро, как Зов появился, все исчезло, оставляя после себя пустоту. Возникло ощущение дыры в груди, и ангел резко вдохнул.

- Что ты сделал? – спросил он, и его голос дрогнул.

- Я закончил с тобой, сволочь. Ты – Ангел Смерти, а не мой ангел. У меня нет причин звать тебя.

Ум Саске отчаянно пытался это понять. Наруто прервал Зов. Саске перестал его чувствовать. Он прекратил… невозможно.

- Ты не можешь…

Наруто рассмеялся, и невеселый звук сделал квартиру холоднее и темнее.

- Очевидно, могу. А теперь убирайся. Игнорировать меня и спокойно делать свою работу – вот чего ты хотел. – Наруто мрачно оскалился, его светлые волосы закрыли яркие глаза. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был нормальным.

Саске зарычал, когда его собственные слова были брошены ему в лицо.

- Ты никогда не хотел меня… не в такой степени, как я нуждался в тебе. Прощай, Саске.

Наруто стоял перед ним, устремив взгляд в окно. Его ладони были сжаты в кулаки и дрожали по бокам.

- Это совсем не то…

Нижняя губа Наруто задрожала перед тем, как он резко закусил ее зубами.

- Прекрати. Просто прекрати.

Саске кивнул, будучи не в состоянии оспорить то, что он говорил… нет, выкрикивал… парню в лицо, и исчез.

Но не позднее, чем он успел увидеть, как Наруто рухнул на колени, руками вцепившись себе в волосы, шепча имя Саске в темноту.

Саске почувствовал боль. Но впервые в жизни это не была боль Наруто. Боль была его собственной.

-продолжение следует-


	3. Chapter 3

Название: **The Divine Glitch  
**Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)  
*Бета: сама справляюсь за неимением

Персонажи (Пейринг): Саске У. & Наруто У.  
Рейтинг: MATURE (NC-17)  
Жанр: романс/сверхъестественное, АУ  
Состояние: фик - завершен, перевод - в процессе  
**Разрешение на перевод****: **и снова официально получено у автора (благодарю, мишельирен!)  
**Замечание автора**: не владею Наруто и Компанией.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: Мне не принадлежит текст или используемые в фике герои. **Права на перевод и его размещение принадлежат мне - полностью. Переведено в рамках моего «Сказочного Проекта».  
****Ссылка****на****оригинал****:** www (DOT)fanfiction DOT)net (SLASH) s (SLASH) 6084340

**Саммари**: Есть причины того, почему два человека не могут быть вместе. Разделенные океанами, войнами, семейной враждой. Попробуйте быть Ангелом Смерти. Ромео и Джульетта были _счастливчиками_. СасуНару 

Божественный Глюк - 3

Вызов Саске назад в Небеса был незамедлительным и не сопровождался ни одним из «обычных» ощущений, какими Какаши любил мучить Учиху. При любых других обстоятельствах Саске мог бы забеспокоиться. В настоящий момент, в отсутствие Зова Наруто впервые за девятнадцать лет, Саске даже не обратил внимания. Ему не верилось, насколько опустошенным он себя ощущал, и неправильность этого заставила комок подниматься по его горлу, а слезы жечь его глаза. Про себя он проклинал Наруто, слово «покинутый», словно разлившаяся нефть, загрязняло его мысли, выпихивая ярость на передний край его сознания. Как смеет Наруто отключаться от него? Бросать его? Это решение не принадлежало одному Наруто. Не тогда, когда оно затрагивало и Саске, и…

И, ох господи… Саске закрыл глаза, захлопывая убегающие слезы в ловушку своих длинных ресниц. Что же он наделал?

- Ну, ты собственноручно переполошил все Небеса.

Саске поднял взгляд, оглядывая спокойный, белый офис. Если бы ангел очень внимательно прислушался, то мог бы слышать музыку Небесных арф, мягкие нежные ноты, словно покрывало безопасности и умиротворения. Какаши откинулся в кресле, его ноги скрещенными лежали на столе, оранжевая книжечка была в руках. Секунды утекали прочь, и его длинные пальцы перевернули страницу. Ленивая улыбка изогнула его губы, и он рассеянно почесал за левым ухом. Следующая страница, и ведущий Небесный ангел тихо захихихал.

Ничто за всю историю… никогда… не казалось меньшим переполохом.

- Прошу прощения за беспокойство, - сказал Саске с долей сарказма, что заставил исчезнуть улыбку с лица Какаши. С оценивающим взглядом, Какаши, наконец, поднял взгляд от своей книги и кивнул в сторону кресла. Саске сел, удерживая взгляд Какаши с мрачной решимостью.

- Итак, скажи мне, Саске, - словно в продолжение разговора произнес Какаши, - как поживает этот парнишка… как там его зовут?

Серебристоволосый ангел защелкал пальцами свободной руки, словно пытаясь вспомнить имя человека.

Пальцы Саске вцепились в подлокотник кресла.

- Ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, как его зовут, - выдавил он резко.

Какаши весело оскалился, пока его глаза не зажмурились, напоминая перевернутые буквы «U». Это вызвало нервный тик на левом глазу Учихи.

- Я просто спрашиваю потому, что… ну, как бы это сказать? – Он снова взглянул Саске в глаза. – Мы его потеряли.

- Что?

Сердце Учихи остановилось. Он потянулся ощущениями к узам, на которые он полагался, сам того не зная, и ничего не обнаружил. Страх медленно заполз в его грудь, на пару с беспощадным отчаянием. Он больше не мог сказать, счастлив Наруто или грустит. Он не мог чувствовать страх смертного и его нужду. Оставаться вдали от Наруто все эти годы было болезненным, но, по крайней мере, он знал, что происходит. Теперь же, все, что он ощущал, была пропасть пустоты, и ему еще никогда не было так… холодно.

Внезапно он представил себе Наруто, испуганного и страдающего шестилетнего малыша, трясущегося в своей больничной палате. Это был первый раз, когда малыш оказался один со времени несчастного случая, и он стоял на коленях посреди своей кровати с накрахмаленными простынями, совершенно не похожими на то мягкое постельное белье, которым Минато укрывал своего ребенка, натянутыми до подбородка. Саске не оставлял его одного, но стоял, прижавшись к стене, спрятанный тени.

- Ке? – прошептал малыш в темноту.

Голубые глаза оглядели палату, и малыш натянул простыни еще выше, пока не стали видны только глаза. Саске так закусил губу, что почувствовал на своем языке кровь, когда тишайшее всхлипывание заполнило мрак.

- Саске, - сказал Наруто громче. – Саске, пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен.

Его нижняя губа угрожающе задрожала.

- Мне страшно, Саске. Не бросай меня. Не оставляй меня одного.

Дверь в палату открылась, и вошла медсестра, с мягкой улыбкой на лице.

- Наруто, милый, ты не можешь уснуть?

Наруто пополз назад, пока не прижался спиной к стене у изголовья кровати. Игнорируя медсестру, он продолжал оглядывать палату.

- Саске! Саске! Вернись, пожалуйста! – Закричал он, когда медсестра подошла поближе к нему.

Врач быстро вошел в палату и немедленно подошел к капельнице, манипулируя лекарствами. Медсестра что-то сбивчиво сказала врачу, но Саске не слышал ничего, кроме скачущего сердцебиения Наруто. Он не видел ничего, кроме слез, стекающих с глаз Наруто.

Светлые ресницы, тяжелые от слез, мигнули медленнее и медленнее, но крики Наруто эхом отдавались в палате.

- Пожалуйста, не делай этого, Ке! Мне так холодно!

Саске мигнул и обнаружил, что снова находится в кабинете Какаши, белый цвет почти ослепил его по сравнению с темнотой в его памяти. Он поднес дрожащую руку к своему лицу и был шокирован от того, что его пальцы ощутили влагу.

Какаши уставился на него, пронзительный взгляд серых глаз.

- Что ты сделал?

Глаза Саске сузились, и взгляд прожигал своей интенсивностью так же, как и взгляд Какаши. Ангел покачал головой, отказываясь отвечать на вопрос, до тех пор, пока не задал свой собственный.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что Наруто потерян?

Какаши откинулся в кресле и потер переносицу.

- Небеса отслеживают каждую душу, что ходит по земле или отдыхает на Небесах.

Саске издал рассерженный звук, и Какаши снисходительно улыбнулся.

- Но, ты всегда был смышленым ангелочком. Ты это уже знаешь. А вот чего ты не знаешь, это - каким образом мы отслеживаем души.

Какаши наклонился вперед, пока его локти не опустились на стол, а подбородок не лег на скрещенные пальцы.

- Традиционно, каждая душа получает ангела-хранителя, свою единственную настоящую связь с Небесами. В качестве безотказного механизма, ангел-документалист записывает в хронологическом порядке путешествие каждой души сквозь испытания земной жизни до вознаграждения в Раю.

Саске закрыл глаза и тихо проговорил.

- Наруто не имеет ангела-хранителя.

- Действительно, не имеет, - согласился Какаши. – И поскольку не предполагалось, что Наруто получит шанс на Земле, ему не был также назначен и ангел-документалист. Когда мальчишка помешал тебе забрать себя, мой рапорт содержал также и опасения того, что душа Наруто не связана с Небесами. Без понимания причины, никто не пожелал назначать Наруто кого-либо, кто был бы ему не нужен, если бы это все оказалось ошибкой, и в любом случае его душа подлежала бы возврату.

Саске зловеще зарычал, злясь от имени Наруто, но Какаши прервал его, продолжив говорить.

- Но Четвертый Уровень мгновенно определил связь между тобой и Наруто. Было решено, что до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не догадается, какого черта происходит, этой твоей связи с ним, и, следовательно, этой его связи с Небесами будет достаточно.

Саске вздохнул и сердито провел пальцами по волосам.

- Он оборвал эту связь.

Безразличное выражение лица Какаши так и не поменялось, но он поднял голову и опустил руки ладонями на стол. Минуты убегали, и Саске знал, что Какаши взвешивал его слова и сравнивал их со знаниями, которыми он уже располагал, пытаясь придумать вопрос, что дал бы ему максимальное количество информации. В конце концов, серебристоволосый ангел посмотрел прямо Саске в глаза и спросил «Почему?»

- Я забрал его бабушку в тот вечер. Она была его последней… - начал Саске и рассказал историю до момента, когда Наруто обрезал их связь… нечто такое, теперь Саске начал это понимать, что он сам проделывал с Наруто все эти годы. Саске ничего не утаил, включая тот момент, когда Наруто побил ангела его собственным оружием и похитил его дыхание. Если бы он постарался, то мог бы в точности вспомнить вкус Наруто на своем языке. Если бы он внимательно не наблюдал за Какаши, страстно желая узнать реакцию старшего ангела, он бы пропустил едва заметное расширение его глаз.

Затем Саске замолчал, а Какаши раскачивался вперед-назад на кресле, его глаза сузились от сосредоточенности.

- Даже не могу _начать_ перечислять те правила, которые вы оба невероятным образом обошли, не говоря уже о тех, соблюдение которых вы просто отправили к черту.

Мгновение Саске наблюдал за Какаши, а затем опустил голову.

- Если это была возможность чему-то научиться, то скажи мне, чему же я научился… - Он сглотнул и поднял взгляд еще раз. – И скажи мне, как это исправить.

Со вздохом, Какаши встал.

- Не могу это сделать, потому, что не знаю, как. Но, две вещи я могу тебе сказать наверняка. У Небес нет никакого способа наблюдать за Наруто. Ты был всем, что у него было, а теперь у него ничего нет. И поэтому, в тот момент, когда Наруто исчез с нашего радара, твое дело легло прямиком на стол Господа.

Саске почувствовал тошноту, вскочив и неустойчиво покачиваясь на ногах. Какаши тоже встал и проговорил:

- Мои поздравления.

В этих словах не было юмора. Саске мрачно кивнул и исчез.

ххх

В течение трех недель Саске Учиха, ангел Смерти, стоял на самой высокой вершине самой холодной горы мира. Его руки бессильно висели по бокам, а голова лежала на груди, в то время как его черные волосы в беспорядке хлестали по его лицу на воющем ветру. Его тело не дрожало, даже не смотря на ледяную погоду, даже когда крошечные кристаллики льда липли к густым, длинным ресницам, что лежали на бледных щеках.

Не смотря на экстремальные силы природы, атакующие Саске снаружи, ничто не могло сравниться с суматохой, что творилась у него внутри.

Когда Саске покинул кабинет Какаши, он собирался направиться прямиком к Наруто. Он намеревался потребовать, чтобы Наруто открыл их канал связи. Он намеревался сказать Наруто, что тот обязан это сделать потому, что парень был потерян для Небес, что они не могут заботиться о нем, защищать его, если парень не откроется снова, но все это было бы ложью.

В следующее мгновение Саске оказался на вершине горы, говоря себе правду. Причина была не в том, что без их связи Наруто был потерян для Небес, причина была в том, что без их связи он был потерян для самого Саске.

Он понял невысказанные слова Какаши и знал, чего от него ожидают Небеса. Все исправить. Наруто был проблемой, за которую никто не хотел брать на себя ответственность, и все же, до этого момента, ни для кого не вставало такой необходимости. Невероятная связь Наруто с Саске гарантировала, что до того самого времени, как кто-либо выяснит положение вещей, Наруто был защищен. Теперь же – защита исчезла, и Саске должен был сыграть роль хорошего ангелочка и сделать так, чтобы Наруто снова восстановил их связь.

Но все равно Саске не двигался со своего места. За прошедшие девятнадцать лет он контролировал их связь. Даже если Наруто не знал, что связь существует, Саске знал об этом и выбирал, когда уйти и когда появиться. Наруто мог не чувствовать связи, но он ощущал результат, когда Саске ее игнорировал.

В мозгу у Саске крутилось, что Наруто продолжал жить с этими чувствами с шестилетнего возраста. Наруто отчаянно старался понять ощущение одиночества и предательства… холодная дрожь отрезанности от чего-то жизненно важного для всего его существа… даже не подозревая о том, частью чего он был, и что у него совершенно не было контроля над ситуацией.

В этом всем «инциденте» с душой Наруто, Саске начинал понимать, что Наруто был невоспетой жертвой. Пока Небеса в суматохе указывали друг на друга пальцами и перекладывали друг на друга ответственность, драгоценная душа сгибалась под тяжестью их нерешительности, совершенно не имея права голоса относительной своей судьбы.

Во всей этой ситуации Наруто предоставили один единственный шанс сделать выбор. Сделав этот выбор, он посмотрел на Саске с болью в усталых глазах и приказал ему убираться. Саске не мог не уважать решение Наруто.

Это будет болезненным, черт, это будет более болезненным, чем выдерживать крики Наруто. Пустота, которую ощущал Саске, была практически всепоглощающей. Страх того, что нечто может случиться с Наруто, что парень может быть обижен, испуган или счастлив, а Саске может даже об этом не знать, был постоянной тупой болью в груди ангела. Но Саске отвернулся, когда Наруто умолял его остаться. Саске знал, что недостоин просить Наруто реагировать по-другому.

Нет, Наруто был достоин двигаться дальше, и у Саске не было выбора, кроме как наблюдать с отдаления. Теперь он знал, что просто не может вот так уйти. Даже в течении всех этих лет, что Саске думал, что игнорирует их связь, он подсознательно принимал Наруто и их связь близко к сердцу. Теперь он узнает, как это, когда нечто чудесное находится рядом и в то же время вне досягаемости. Итак, он будет наблюдать за Наруто, охранять его изо всех сил и позволит тому быть счастливым.

И как Наруто в течении всех этих лет, Саске будет надеяться, что когда-нибудь, человек, имя которого он шепчет в темноте, однажды, прошепчет его собственное имя в ответ.

А что до того, что Наруто был потерян, Саске это не волновало. Небеса могли потерять Наруто, но Саске знал, что Господь его не потерял. Бог следил за своими детьми через любовь. Саске, наконец, оценил, что это за могучая сила.

Через три долгие недели Саске опустился на колени, мягкий снег смягчил его падение, и взмолился.

«Пожалуйста, храни его, Отец. Я люблю его. Я люблю его…»

ххх

Вспоминая о прошлом, а это все, что у Саске теперь осталось, он понимал, что любил душу Наруто с того самого момента, как его увидел. За свою бытность ангелом Смерти, Саске забрал порядка миллиона младенцев, но никогда еще ему не хотелось дотронуться до кого-нибудь так, как ему хотелось дотронуться до Наруто. Ему вспомнились мягкие вихры светлых волос на макушке его крохотной головки и кристально чистый цвет его голубых глаз. Он вспомнил, как его сердце пропустило удар, когда Наруто воспротивился его прикосновению, и вспомнил, как замирало его дыхание, когда Наруто наблюдал за ним, а маленькая розовая ручка протягивалась к нему…

Наруто никогда не переставал тянуться к нему. Даже когда прикосновение Саске причиняло ему боль, Наруто продолжал попытки, опять и опять, потому что для Наруто это было просто. Ему хотелось Саске… обнимать его, играть с ним, защищать его, быть с ним и, позже, любить его. Он хотел Саске, и в его душе, Наруто не заботили препятствия.

Саске до сих пор не знал, что ему нужно было сделать тогда. Без значения, сколько бы раз ангел не проигрывал себе в уме каждую их встречу, он всегда приходил к одинаковым выводам. Он не был смертным. Он не мог быть с Наруто. Не имело значения, были ли они связаны… потому что они просто не могли быть вместе.

И тут он снова начал себе лгать. Ему стоило попытаться, и был момент, который он бы исправил, будь у него на это шанс. После того, как Наруто прижал его к подоконнику и поцеловал, когда блондин отклонился, было мгновение, крошечное мгновение, когда Саске ощутил неуверенность смертного. В это мгновение, Саске должен был бы развернуть Наруто кругом, обхватить его лицо ладонями и целовать его до тех пор, пока отсутствие дыхания парня не стало последней мыслью на уме у обоих.

Но, в этом и состоял недостаток воспоминаний о прошлом, он уже не мог ничего исправить.

В последовавший год Саске превратился в первого «небесного преследователя», и в процессе преследования он осознал, что хотя он знал душу Наруто, он и понятия не имел о личности, что к ней прилагалась. Он знал Наруто-младенца, с его пухлыми щечками и постоянным смехом. Он знал Наруто-ребенка, готового улыбаться до ушей, когда тот встречал что-нибудь на своем пути. Но после этого он уже не знал, кем стал Наруто после смерти своего отца. Он получил мимолетное впечатление, когда Наруто было тринадцать, но ничто не могло подготовить ангела к тому, каким Наруто стал мужчиной.

Как солнце в центре вселенной, Наруто окружил себя группой друзей, которые были эклектичными в лучшем случае, и поразительными в худшем. Не существовало причины, по которой бы его громкоголосый друг находится возле жеманной розововолосой принцессы. Его рыжеволосый сосед по комнате выглядел так, что скорее совершит ритуальное самоубийство, чем предпочтет общаться с кем-либо из других друзей Наруто, особенно с полным энтузиазма и очевидно сумасшедшим молодым человеком в зеленом легкоатлетическом костюме. Светловолосая сплетница проводила большую часть своего времени в спорах с принцессой, пытаясь вдохновить страстного энтомолога поговорить о чем-либо еще кроме жизненного цикла африканских бесхребетных жуков. Но, все что нужно было сделать Наруто, это тихо рассмеяться и потереть затылок перед тем, как сказать с преувеличенной насмешкой «Ну, хватит, ребята», и все они были рады отправиться за парнем в ад.

Саске знал, что друзья Наруто держались поближе к нему потому, что блондин был энергичным, добросердечным и преданным другом. Преданным до безобразия. Если он считал человека достойным, Наруто мог сдвинуть горы, чтобы этот человек наверняка стал его другом.

Саске наблюдал это, когда Наруто встретился со своим новым соседом по комнате. Рыжеволосый, Гаара, был замкнутым, раздражительным и, возможно, слегка психованным молодым человеком. Когда парень решался заговорить, его слова были тихими и смертельными, атакующими свою жертву, словно по собственной независимой воле. Он проводил время лекций, сердито таращась на своих товарищей, а в комнате общежития умышленно игнорировал Наруто. Через неделю их совместного проживания в одной комнате, Гаара довел Сакуру до слез. Пока она зарывалась Наруто в плечо, блондин так отвесил Гааре вербальный подзатыльник, что Саске ухмыльнулся тому, какой взрывоопасной штучкой стал Наруто.

Блондин страстно говорил о дружбе и поддержке. Он говорил о своем детстве и слухах про Гаару, шуршащих по всему кампусу, и, наконец, Наруто сказал, не смотря на жестокое обращение Гаары с его друзьями, блондин все равно считает того хорошим человеком.

Зеленые глаза Гаары невозможно расширились, но он не проронил ни слова. Наруто вздохнул, выталкивая Сакуру из комнаты, но перед тем, как закрыть дверь, он проговорил, «Увидимся позже, Гаара».

Гаара кивнул и тихо ответил, «Увидимся».

И вот таким образом, Гаара стал полноправным держателем членской карты клуба Солнышка.

Когда Наруто был с друзьями, он был душой компании. Всегда улыбаясь и смеясь. Он добивался того, что каждый вокруг него веселился. Прекращая ссоры Ино и Сакуры, указывая им на двух горячих парней, строящих им глазки. Удерживая Ли от всяческих напитков крепче воды. И подбивая Гаару выпить «еще по одной» и заставляя появиться глупую улыбку на всегда хмуром лице. Он играл в «кто кого перепьет» с Кибой и одевал черные очки в почти темной интерьере ночного клуба потому, что Шино делал это «чертовски круто».

Но в вечеринках Наруто и его друзей больше всего Саске наслаждался тем моментом, когда Наруто склонял голову набок, по направлению к танцполу, словно он слушал, как сирена, которую только он мог слышать, напевает его имя, и медленная, нежная улыбка искривляла его губы. Он шептал что-то на ухо Кибе и кивком указывал на остальных, оставляя их в умелых руках своего номера один. А затем, с целеустремленностью и точностью хищника, направлялся в массу разгоряченных тел и мерцающего света.

Каким-то образом Наруто всегда оказывался в центре танцпола, окруженный со всех сторон, но он никогда не позволял никому дотрагиваться до себя. Он танцевал, подняв руки в воздух, его металлический «тревожный» браслет отсвечивал разноцветными огнями, а глаза были закрыты. Пот закручивал светлые волосы на его затылке и проделывал соблазнительные дорожки вниз по его шее. Движение его рук приподнимали его футболку так, что полоска загорелой кожи под тканью становилась видна всем, кто желал посмотреть.

Саске было противно видеть, как много людей желало посмотреть. Мужчины и женщины следили за парнем голодными глазами. Даже те, кто был с очевидной парой, время от времени бросали коварные взгляды или пытались обратить на себя внимание золотого божества, танцующего среди них. Любой, кто демонстрировал этот интерес, был вежливо отвергнут, даже без необходимости взгляда сверкающих глаз Наруто.

Ревность, удвоенная его растущим осознанием присутствия Наруто, отчаянно сражалась с решимостью Саске оставить парня в покое. Его отчаянное желание пройти сквозь толпу и провести пальцами по подтянутому животу Наруто, по гладкой тазовой косточке, или вверх по ложбинке позвоночника, было практически одурманивающим.

Только это зрелище, само по себе, могло бы быть самой захватывающей и интригующей частью в разглядывании гипнотически танцующего Наруто на заполненном толпой танцполе. Но золотистые волосы Наруто и его гладкая кожа не были причиной, по которой Саске стоял, вжавшись в стену и благоговейно благодаря Господа за то, что был никому невидим, потому что он был каменно-твердым в своих черных брюках. Нет, причиной, по которой Саске закусывал губу и поглаживал свой ноющий член, было то, что когда Наруто покачивался в одиноком танце, он задерживал дыхание.

Вскоре, слишком скоро и все же недостаточно скоро, по мнению Учихи, Киба появлялся рядом и обхватывал руками талию Наруто. Первые несколько раз, пока Саске наблюдал, как ладони Кибы проходятся по груди Наруто, ангел издавал низкое горловое рычание, а его пальцы сжимались в кулаки так сильно, что ногти впивались в ладони. Только позже Саске осознал, что пока губы Кибы двигаются, тот считает частоту сердечных сокращений Наруто.

В конце концов, жаркие голубые глаза открывались и медленно мигали, словно стряхивая с себя наваждение. Наруто разворачивался и отпихивал Кибу прочь с весельем в голубом взгляде. Киба оскаливался улыбкой и прижимал рот к уху блондина, что-то нашептывая, перед тем как многозначительно обвести взглядом танцпол и всех поклонников Узумаки. Затем смех Наруто раздавался в толпе и струился вслед за парнями, пока те шли назад к их столику, к ожидающим их друзьям.

Такими вечерами Саске всегда провожал Наруто домой, но только наблюдал издалека, как парень входит в свою комнату в общежитии. Ангел представлял себе, как Наруто проверяет, добрался ли Гаара до кровати, а затем и сам готовится ко сну. Как Наруто натягивает на себя одеяло и закрывает глаза, проигрывая в уме картинки прошедшего вечера, пока сон медленно утягивает его в свои объятия. Когда Наруто возвращался к тому моменту, когда он сбегает на танцпол, Саске представлял себе, что под одеялом блондин просовывает руку под майку. Представлял, что он проводит теплыми пальцами по груди, шипя, когда его большие пальцы задевают затвердевшие соски, а потом по дрожащему животу. Как узкие бедра Наруто приподнимаются над матрасом, пока парень стягивает свои пижамные штаны, и проворные пальцы обхватывают ноющий член. Голубые глаза распахиваются в темноте, жадно ища единственного человека, пока кисть начинает медленные, уверенные движения вверх и вниз по стволу.

Саске представлял себе, что Наруто никогда не издает ни звука потому, что он задерживает дыхание, образ Саске вместе с ним в уме, обнимающий его, трогающий его и любящий его. Когда он, наконец, вынужден сделать отчаянный вздох, то поток воздуха выходит из его рта в виде имени ангела.

Саске никогда не заходил в комнату Наруто после таких вечеров, потому что воображаемые образы были намного лучше того, что казалось ему пугающей реальностью.

ххх

Когда Наруто не был в кругу друзей, или на занятиях, он работал волонтером в больнице, где раньше работала его бабушка. С обилием домашней работы, его рабочих часов было мало, но Наруто всегда выкраивал для них время.

Педиатрическое отделение было явно любимым у Наруто, и дети также любили его взамен, но иногда парень поднимался наверх и сидел вместе с пожилыми пациентами, чьи семьи не могли быть рядом или с теми, у кого вообще не было семьи. Наруто держал их за руки, помогал принимать пищу и слушал их истории. Саске было любопытно, был ли там Наруто потому, что знал, что когда кто-нибудь умирает, то рядом обязательно появляется ангел Смерти. Несколько раз Саске приходилось дожидаться ухода Наруто перед тем, как он забирал душу, не желая показываться перед блондином.

Но когда Саске забирал души, он знал, что доброта Наруто не имеет ничего общего с эгоистичным желанием увидеть Саске (Удовольствие от осознания того, каким Наруто стал человеком, отчаянно сопротивлялось его эгоистичному разочарованию). Души, с которыми сидел Наруто, были умиротворенными и довольными. Не испытывающими страха, потому что Наруто всегда говорил им, что знает, что Небеса реальны, прекрасны, и ждут их. Наруто говорил с такой убежденностью и тоской, что Саске приходилось ждать снаружи. Ангел не мог смотреть на блондина, даже из тени, но также не мог и уйти прочь.

ххх

Саске не вызывали назад в Небеса с тех самых пор, как он решил не заставлять Наруто принять их необъяснимую связь. Он недоумевал по поводу внезапного безмолвия. Последний раз, когда дело опускалось на стол Господа, по крайней мере, согласно сведениям Саске, решение было стремительным и строгим, а его результатом стала война.

Отбросив в сторону молчание Небес, даже не смотря на то, что прошел год, решимость Саске оставалась прежней. Как бы Саске не пытался убедить себя в том, что судя по действиям парня, Наруто скучает по ангелу и все еще нуждается в нем, Наруто так и не Воззвал к нему… даже ни разу не произнес имя Саске.

В результате Саске смирился с ролью фальшивого ангела-хранителя Наруто, наблюдая за улыбками молодого человека, за его борьбой и, самое главное, за его жизнью. И когда придет время забрать душу Наруто и доставить ее в райские кущи на Небесах, Саске добьется того, что эта душа будет в его собственных, Учихи, объятиях, мать их.

И таким образом, в течении года, Саске продолжал придерживаться своей глубокой убежденности держаться подальше от жизни Наруто. Ну, по крайней мере, там, где парень мог увидеть ангела. А Саске знал, что убежденность – отличная вещь. Упорствуя в том, во что верил, не потому что это было легко, но потому, что в своем сердце он верил, что это было правильным. Прикол был в том, что иногда эта убежденность может поколебаться из-за крошечного стечения обстоятельств, и все, что казалось ему правильным, может улететь, как пыль на ветру.

В данном случае, стечение обстоятельств пришло в форме лучшего друга Наруто, Кибы, и трех коротких слов, что заставили Саске, впервые за всю его ангельскую жизнь, подумать об идее забрать душу без разрешения. И к черту последствия.

ххх

Гаару вызвали домой на уик-енд. В пятницу рано утром его родственники приехали забрать его, и Наруто получил комнату в общежитии целиком в свое распоряжение до раннего утра в понедельник.

Теперь был пятничный вечер, и Саске наблюдал, как Наруто и Киба играют в видеоигры. Наруто сидел, скрестив ноги, на коричневом диване, он был одет в оранжевую байку с капюшоном и серые штаны. Киба сидел на другом конце дивана, одетый похожим образом, в темно-синюю майку и черные штаны. Его правая нога была вытянута вдоль дивана и лежала на коленях блондина. Лодыжка Кибы была плотно забинтована, поскольку до этого он подвернул лодыжку во время тренировки по футболу.

Саске едва слушал, о чем разговаривали два парня. Наруто честил друга за его неуклюжесть, а Киба спрашивал Наруто, подключен ли вообще его контроллер, так плохо тот играет. Саске прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза, слушая, как смеется и разговаривает Наруто, напоминая себе о том, что именно ради этого он все и делал. Только чтобы слышать смех Наруто.

- Эй, чувак, - сказал Киба, слегка поднимая свой контроллер, пока его герой делал невероятное сальто в воздухе, с последовавшим далее разрушительным ударом по шатающемуся ниндзя Наруто, - Мы можем поговорить?

- Твою ж мать… - прошептал Наруто себе под нос, а затем начал нажимать кнопки в стремительной последовательности. – Конечно, валяй…

Предательский писк остановленной игры заставил Саске поднять взгляд, когда Киба повернулся к Наруто.

- Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?

Наруто не отвернулся от экрана, а выражение его лица говорило о том, что еще секунда, и он спросит, какого черта игра остановлена. Он отвернулся в сторону от Кибы, и это движение дало Саске возможность разглядеть его в полной мере. Глаза парня были плотно зажмурены, почти так, словно он испытывал сильную боль. Наруто сделал глубокий вдох, а затем посмотрел на своего друга, и какое бы выражение лица не заметил Саске, оно сменилось нахальной ухмылкой.

- Эй, приятель, ты когда-нибудь надевал женские трусики? – Киба зарычал, а Наруто продолжил. – Видишь, я тоже могу задавать абсурдно неожиданные вопросы. Снова включи игру, задница.

Он повернулся назад, к экрану с контроллером в руке.

Киба отбросил свой контроллер на заставленный банками кофейный столик, и пустая банка упала на ковер с едва слышным звуком.

- Пусть лучше это не оставит пятна на ковре, или Гаара прибьет твою задницу к стене гвоздями, - предупредил Наруто, осторожно опираясь на лодыжку друга и аккуратно бросая свой контроллер на столик.

Когда он это проделал, он откинулся назад, слегка поворачиваясь так, что теперь он сидел в углу, лицом к Кибе. Он поправил голень Кибы на своих коленях и поднял взгляд, с вопросом в глазах.

- Все в порядке, - ответил Киба. Наруто кивнул и осторожно положил руки на колени, поверх ноги Кибы.

- Ну, хорошо, теперь я знаю, что ты одевал девчоночьи трусики. Я не заставлю тебя признать это. Итак, о чем это ты?

Киба оскалился в улыбке, покачивая бровями.

- Я носил их и мне нравилось. – Он пожал плечами. – Они соответствуют моей внутренней женской натуре.

Наруто издал тихий смешок.

- Ааааа, теперь мне понятно. Так это твоя внутренняя женская сущность хочет поныть про любовь, в то время как мы могли бы надирать друг другу задницы, играя в игру?

Киба сердито посмотрел на него и почесал шею. Наруто вздохнул, когда взгляд карих глаз Кибы стал серьезным и твердым.

- Наруто, я знаю тебя со скольки лет? С двенадцати?

Наруто кивнул, и Саске наблюдал за тем, как напряжение медленно пробиралось в ту позу, в которой Наруто сидел.

- Сначала, я думал, что твое отсутствие интереса к другим людям было из-за всего того дерьма, с которым тебе пришлось разбираться. Потеря твоих папы и мамы, а затем твоего дедушки.

Наруто снова кивнул, но Саске мог сказать, что это было сознательно контролируемое движение, словно он принуждал себя. Его рот сложился в тонкогубую улыбку. То, как брови Кибы нахмурились, подсказало Саске, что Киба это тоже заметил, но парень продолжал настаивать.

- Когда мы поступили в колледж, я надеялся, что станет легче, но затем случилась больница и смерть твоей…

Наруто закрыл глаза и отвернулся.

- К чему ты клонишь?

- Ты никому не даешь и шанса, но, Наруто, когда ты на танцполе…

Грудь Саске болезненно сдавило, а его пальцы сжались в кулаки. Все в его позе кричало, каким неожиданно напряженным он стал. Наруто был не в лучшем состоянии.

- Ты не позволяешь никому до себя дотрагиваться, Наруто, но твое лицо… черт. - Киба потер глаза ладонями и уронил руки на колени. – Ты выглядишь… Ну, знаешь, ты… чертовски прекрасен.

Киба сухо усмехнулся, и Наруто тоже рассмеялся, но его пальцы потирали затылок, болезненно дергая за волосы на шее.

- Черты твоего лица так расслаблены. Ты закрываешь глаза, и я уверен, что ты представляешь себе какого-то человека, верно?

Наруто взглянул на своего друга и облизал губы.

- Я…

Киба вытянулся вперед и схватил своей рукой пальцы Наруто, все еще скользящие по его лодыжке.

- Это… это я – этот человек?

Саске чуть не ринулся вперед, его лицо исказилось гневом. Нет, Наруто не думал о тебе, ты безмозглый сукин сын…

Наруто отвернулся и с тоской посмотрел на замерших воинов на телеэкране.

- Киба, - проговорил он медленно и повернул голову назад, уставившись в карие глаза друга. – Я просто танцую, вот и все.

Саске видел, как челюсть Кибы напряглась, и ухмыльнулся, когда тот выпустил руку Наруто, откидываясь на другой конец дивана.

- Тогда ответь на первоначальный вопрос. Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?

Наруто провел ладонями по лицу.

- Киба, я и вправду не думаю, что…

- Я люблю тебя.

Словно они были единым существом, Наруто вжался в подлокотник дивана, а Саске вжался в стену, как будто слова Кибы были реальной физической силой, откидывающей их обоих назад.

- Ага, я люблю тебя, - снова сказал Киба с неловкой улыбкой и пожал плечами. Он отвернулся от Наруто, проводя руками по волосам, прежде чем снова повернуться назад.

- Думаю, я полюбил тебя еще тогда, когда мне позвонили из больницы с новостями, что твое сердце остановилось, и что твоя бабушка умерла. Я вошел в больницу и обнаружил тебя спящим на стуле в холле. Не хватало кроватей, и как только твое состояние стабилизировалось, они перевели тебя, чтобы освободить место. Ты плакал во сне. Ты – мой лучший друг, а я никогда не видел тебя плачущим. Я видел тебя грустным и опустошенным, но никогда плачущим. Я стоял в этом холле, вокруг меня люди плакали и метались в неразберихе, а все, что я видел, был ты.

Глаза Наруто расширились, и Саске не мог оторвать свой взгляд от лица Наруто. Его загорелые щеки побледнели, шрамы с того несчастного случая, что произошел так много лет назад, резко выделялись на фоне кожи, а его глаза слишком сильно поблескивали. Его тело, казалось, так напряглось, словно он вот-вот встанет и уйдет, но потом он вспомнил о лодыжке друга и сел ровнее.

- Я не знал, что… ты никогда мне не говорил.

- Я забрал тебя домой. Ты снова уснул в машине. Ты все время с кем-то говорил. Умолял кого-то. Ты все время упрашивал кого-то остаться и все время повторял, что любишь кого-то.

Наруто резко вдохнул, и Саске не осознавал, что поднял руку к груди до тех пор, пока его пальцы не вонзились в кожу под его пиджаком.

- Мою бабушку, - извиняясь, проговорил Наруто, но замер, когда Киба отрицательно покачал головой.

- Сначала я тоже так думал.

Киба сел ровно и осторожно убрал ногу с колен друга. Наруто открыл рот, чтобы остановить его, но Киба продолжил, пока его нога аккуратно не опустилась на пол.

- Я думаю, в этом есть нечто большее… - тихо прошептал Киба, так тихо, что Саске был уверен, что только потому, что он – ангел, он способен был это услышать. А затем Киба повернулся посмотреть на друга с широкой ухмылкой на все лицо.

Саске подумал, что от такого знакомого выражения лица друга плечи Наруто немного расслабились.

Киба сделал глубокий вдох, а затем шлепнул колено Наруто с громким смешком.

- Я просто сказал тебе, что люблю. Твои мысли по этому поводу?

- Киба, - начал Наруто и рваным движением провел пальцами по волосам. – Ты – мой лучший друг, я не…

Голубые глаза встретили карие и удержали взгляд, и Саске мог ощущать страдание Наруто, как свое собственное. На единственное мгновение Саске подумал, что Наруто снова открыл их связь, но со следующими словами Кибы, Саске понял, что тот тоже это ощутил.

- Я всегда буду твоим лучшим другом. Я никогда тебя не брошу.

Голова Наруто резко повернулась к Кибе, краски исчезли с его лица, и он отрицательно покачал головой. Когда он стал говорить, его голос звучал жестко.

- Не говори так, - выплюнул Наруто. – Не лги.

- Я не… Я… - проговорил Киба, качая головой в знак отрицания, пока его брови хмурились от недоумения.

У Саске не было такой проблемы. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит Наруто. «Я всегда буду с тобой». Это было обещание, которое Саске нарушил. Бросая его снова и снова… но последний раз это было по просьбе Наруто. Каким-то образом, даже в его собственном уме, логика этого оправдания не срабатывала, и никогда не сработает.

Внезапно Наруто встал с дивана, и Саске вжался в стену посильнее. Киба попытался встать, но Наруто вытянул к нему руку, и Киба откинулся на спинку дивана, повинуясь жесту.

- Знаю, знаю… - тихо проговорил Наруто и провел ладонями по лицу. – Проклятье, Киба, я знаю, что ты бы никогда… ты – мой лучший друг, и я люблю тебя.

Саске почувствовал, как его сердце остановилось в груди, и тихий звук, который он даже не наделся удержать, помимо его воли вырвался из его горла. Его пальцы вонзились в стену ногтями, в попытке удержаться в стоячем положении под той тяжестью, с какой эти три коротких слова на него навалились. Он пожелал снова оказаться на вершине горы, или в кабинете Какаши, или в чертовом аду, но он все равно продолжил стоять и смотреть в яркие голубые глаза, потерянные для него навсегда…

Наруто подошел и встал прямо перед Кибой, а брюнет вытянул руку и схватил запястье Наруто. С толчком, Наруто оказался у того на коленях, оседлав его бедра. Дополнительный вес прижал раненую ногу парня к полу, и он зашипел от боли.

- Какого черта ты… - начал Наруто, но Киба обнял его за спину и нагнул вперед.

На кратчайшее мгновение все замерло. Саске не мог дышать, не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда он мог вздохнуть, а Киба подался вперед и сократил расстояние между ними, прижимая губы Наруто к своим. Сначала Наруто не ответил, глаза расширенные от удивления, но Киба был настойчив, и ресницы Наруто медленно упали на щеки перед тем, как он ответил на поцелуй. Это был целомудренный поцелуй, касание губ и сжатие пальцев на бедрах Наруто. Наруто положил руки на плечи другу и сжал, вырывая у Кибы низкий стон перед тем, как открыть глаза и отстраниться. Его левая рука скользнула с плеча Кибы на его шею, слегка обхватывая кожу и заставляя Кибу взглянуть на него.

- Но не… - прошептал Наруто, - не так.

Наруто схватил руки друга и снял их со своих бедер, вставая. Киба сел, поставив локти на колени и свесив кисти между ног.

Киба испустил долгий, дрожащий вздох, не поднимая глаз на блондина, и передвинул свою раненую ногу.

- Черт, - сказал он в ковер.

Его темно каштановые волосы качнулись, и он, наконец, взглянул вверх, кивая.

- Я вроде как это подозревал.

Его широкая ухмылка была слишком ленивой, чтобы быть правдивой, но вне зависимости от этого, Наруто ее вернул.

- И что теперь? – спросил Наруто и снова двинулся к дивану. Не садясь.

- Мы - лучшие друзья. Я же сказал, что это не изменится. Я не покину тебя. Я клянусь в этом. Но тебе надо ответить на мой вопрос. Думаю, ты это мне должен.

- Киба, - сказал Наруто, но Киба продолжал смотреть на него в упор.

Наруто прошел к своему месту на диване и сел, опустив локти на колени. Он опустил подбородок на пальцы и развернул голову так, чтобы видеть друга.

- Да. Ответ – «да». Я был влюблен.

Саске соскользнул на пол.

- Когда? – спросил Киба. – Почему я никогда не видел…

Тихий смешок Наруто прервал его.

- Не так много людей видело. Видело его, я имею в виду.

Киба просто уставился на него, а Наруто продолжил:

- Я… ммм, я не помню, когда я стал любить его. Но я все же помню, когда любовь к нему стала приносить боль.

Наруто закрыл глаза и упал на пухлые подушки за своей спиной. Киба подвинулся, и его нога снова легла на колени друга. Не глядя, Наруто аккуратно положил ладонь на повязку. Киба вздохнул.

- Почему это было больно?

Голова Наруто скатилась набок, и он улыбнулся другу.

- Помнишь, у нас был учитель? Ибису?

- Да, это мужик был настоящим придурком.

Улыбка Наруто превратилась в широкий оскал.

- Именно. Помнишь, у нас был урок, посвященный тому, что могут значить разные фразы? Типа «попасть в переплет», или «дорога в ад вымощена добрыми намерениями»?

- Да, помню. Не могу поверить, что ты все еще помнишь.

- Заткнись, засранец, - проговорил Наруто с притворным сердитым взглядом. – Как насчет «птичка и рыбка могут влюбиться…»

- «Только там, где их стихия», - закончил Киба. – Так ты пытаешься мне сказать, что ты и твой таинственный парень – как современные Ромео и Джульетта?

Саске не смог удержаться, и мрачная ухмылка появилась на его лице. Господи, если бы только им так повезло.

- Нет, - игриво парировал Наруто, - это был бы ты со своей внутренней женской сущностью. Черт, тебе стоит получше держать в кулаке эту сучку.

Изнуренная манера, в которой Наруто потер затылок, прогнала медлительную игривость прочь.

Киба пожал плечами и сложил руки на груди.

- Да уж, я над этим работаю. Почему ты никогда ничего не говорил?

- В этой истории имеются детали, - медленно проговорил Наруто, - которые… просто невероятны, и, возможно, не мне о них рассказывать. Его работа… не позволяет, даже… делает это опасным.

- Почему? Ох, черт! Он – шпион? Ох, господи, мне просто не сравниться с агентом 007.

Наруто отрицательно покачал головой, но его глаза сверкали весельем.

- Я, вроде как, вырос с ним.

Слова Наруто были медленными и очевидно хорошо продуманными. Саске знал, что Киба догадается про это, но был рад, что Наруто не рассказывает историю полностью. Они уже были « случаем повышенной опасности» для Небес, не было нужды «вытаскивать наружу» сами небесные существа.

Киба поднял другую ногу и почесал повязку пальцами ноги. Наруто шлепком отбросил ногу обратно. Киба улыбнулся в качестве извинения.

- Когда ты понял, что, - неуверенность в словах едва прослеживалась, но все в комнате ее заметили, - влюблен в него?

- Мне было тринадцать, сразу после того, как умер мой дедушка. Мы не говорили много лет, но он был там. Я дотронулся до его руки, и… - Наруто поиграл сверкающим серебряным браслетом, спрятанным за рукавом. С невеселым смешком, он продолжил, - Он украл мое дыхание.

Саске ощутил себя так, словно сердце билось в его горле, болезненно и неумолимо. Он по-прежнему сидел на полу, вжавшись в стену, спрятавшись в глубокой тени. Наруто не мог его видеть, но Саске мог видеть молодого человека превосходно. Он мог видеть эмоции, сверкающие в его глазах, считать легкие вдохи, которые тот делал, пока пытался восстановить ту малую толику самообладания, что у него осталась.

Наруто любил его… любил его! Саске захотелось вышвырнуть Кибу из комнаты и схватить Наруто в объятия. Ему хотелось прижаться лицом к теплой коже шеи Наруто и убрать поцелуями вкус, который Киба мог оставить, заменяя его на свой собственный.

Но он не мог так поступить. Даже если они оба это чувствовали – Наруто любил его! – это не меняло того факта, что Наруто был прав в двух весьма важных пунктах. Саске был опасен. И он и вправду украл дыхание парня, не в романтическом смысле, как мог подумать Киба, а в буквальном, смертельно.

Саске никогда не прикасался ни к кому так, как Киба и Наруто касались друг друга. Они касались друг друга нечаянно, хлопок по плечу, быстрые объятия, что говорили о многом, или даже когда Киба притягивал Наруто к себе на колени. Саске поднял взгляд и увидел, как Наруто осторожно проводит пальцами по лодыжке друга. Саске никогда было это не получить, и он больше ревновал к этому невинному, неосознанному прикосновению больше, чем к украденному поцелую.

Черт! Черт! Он стиснул зубы и зажмурил глаза. Ему очень захотелось разрыдаться.

Киба, который пялился на блондина, и у кого на губах медленно появилась кривая ухмылка, сказал:

- Украл твое дыхание? Серьезно, чувак? И чья внутренняя принцесса теперь заслуживает подзатыльник?

Наруто рассмеялся, но не поднял взгляда на смеющиеся глаза Кибы. Неискренний звук был словно нож по сердцу Учихи, и ему захотелось, чтобы Киба остановился. Это причиняло Наруто боль, разве он этого не видел? И хотя Саске знал, что сам виноват, Наруто не должен был через это проходить.

- Он всегда пытался мне втолковать, что мы не можем быть вместе, но быть рядом с ним, дотрагиваться до него… - Наруто пожал плечами и посмотрел на Кибу серьезным и торжественным взглядом. – Ничто не казалось таким правильным.

Киба кивнул, его честный взгляд заставил Наруто вздрогнуть даже раньше, чем брюнет проговорил:

- Мне знакомо это чувство.

- Мне так жаль, - проговорил Наруто, а Киба лениво отмахнулся от его слов.

- Почему ты не с ним?

- Когда мне было девятнадцать, мы встретились в последний раз. Мы поругались, и, думаю, я, наконец, понял, что он пытался мне сказать всю мою жизнь. Он… ранит меня.

Саске прижал колени к груди и положил на них голову. Он схватился пальцами в волосы на затылке и безжалостно потянул за них.

- Нет, нет, нет, - прошептал он, но его разум, сердце, сама его душа заходилась рыданиями внутри него… да.

Голос Наруто проникал сквозь его мучения, как чистый звон серебряного колокольчика.

- Мы высказали друг другу много чего. Того, что ранит, но нуждается в том, чтобы быть высказанным, а затем я приказал ему отвалить. Он победил. И я перестал его звать.

- Наруто, - прошептал Киба, и нечто в его голосе заставило голову Саске резко подняться. Наруто положил голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Одинокая слезинка тихо скатилась вниз по загорелой щеке.

- Поэтому, да, я когда-то был влюблен.

Тишина заполнила комнату, и рот Саске скривился в гримасу, когда Киба наклонился вперед, проводя своими пальцами по пальцам Наруто, а затем удерживая их в своей руке.

- Был? – Киба покачал головой. – Чувак, знаешь ли ты, почему люди смотрят на тебя, когда мы развлекаемся?

Наруто не поднял голову от дивана, поэтому, когда он покачал ею, его волосы потерлись об обивку дивана, пряди светлых волос взлетели вокруг его головы от статического электричества, которое возникло в результате трения.

Саске чуть не подавился, обнаружив, что думает о том, что это похоже на нимб.

- Потому что я такой сексуальный, что можно уписаться? – прошутил Наруто, но даже с фальшивым весельем его голос звучал опасно унылым.

Киба выгнул бровь, но проигнорировал этот комментарий.

- Я уверен, что ты представляешь его, когда танцуешь, кем бы ни был твой тайный Ромео…

- Эй, он может быть Джульеттой!

Киба рассмеялся лающим смехом.

- Как скажешь.

Он выпустил пальцы друга и потер лицо.

- Я пытаюсь быть серьезным. Ты представляешь его и… ох, он крадет твое дыхание… поэтому ты не дышишь. Господи, боже мой, чувак! Думаю, меня сейчас стошнило во рту. Черт! Приструни свою внутреннюю принцессу!

Наруто угрожающе зарычал. Саске даже не пытался остановить крошечную улыбку, что поселилась на его губах. Наруто… Наруто любил его.

Нахальный оскал Кибы трансформировался в легкую улыбку, парень потянулся и сжал рукой плечо Наруто, а затем откинулся на спинку дивана.

- Все из-за твоего лица. Оно – просто синоним любви и страстного желания, и оно - самое прекрасное из того, что все твои «наблюдатели», включая меня, видели в своей жизни. Любой из нас готов убить за то, чтобы ты посмотрел на нас таким взглядом.

Киба снова передвинул свою ногу, опуская ее на пол.

– Думаю, то, что я пытаюсь тебе сказать, Наруто, ты все еще влюблен в него. Не существует «когда-то».

Наруто тоже наклонился вперед и смотрел, как Киба надевает свои туфли.

- Тебе не нужно уходить, - сказал он, но Киба не ответил, концентрируясь на завязывании шнурков. –Знаешь, это не имеет значения. Он меня не хочет. Или, хочет, но не желает причинить мне боль, но это все равно не имеет значения, потому что это все равно не сработает. Я больше не хочу пытаться.

Киба медленно встал, принимая свой костыль от Наруто. Он весело фыркнул перед тем, как обнять Наруто своей свободной рукой за шею, притягивая парня в крепкие объятия.

Саске видел, как глаза Кибы зажмурились от боли, и как он потерся носом о светлые волосы на лбу Наруто. Часть ангела хотела ревновать, вопить на парня, чтобы он выпустил Наруто, но в следующее мгновение Саске захотелось отпустить Наруто… Киба никогда не будет самым лучшим для блондина, по мнению Учихи, никто не был на это способен, но Киба был чертовски близок к идеалу.

Киба тихо проговорил, не выпуская Наруто из объятий:

- Я ценю то, что ты сказал мне правду. Это было больно, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы все было по-другому, но ты – слишком добр, чтобы врать с целью пощадить мои чувства. Ты бы никогда не обошелся так со мной.

Он отстранился и похлопал Наруто по щеке с нахальной ухмылкой и серьезными глазами.

- Забавно, что ты так обращаешься с собой.

Наруто стоял на месте, где Киба его оставил, еще долгое время после того, как его друг вышел за дверь комнаты общежития. Его глаза были закрыты, а руки безвольно висели по бокам. Его легкое дыхание было единственным звуком в комнате, и Саске закрыл свои собственные глаза, позволяя ритмичному звуку прогнать все беспорядочные мысли, которые принес этот вечер.

Когда успокаивающий звук прекратился, глаза Саске резко распахнулись, и он грациозно поднялся с пола. Наруто задерживал дыхание так долго, что Саске забеспокоился, что парень может потерять сознание, но затем, Наруто выпустил воздух с легким выдохом и тихим вздохом.

- Саске.

- продолжение следует-


	4. Chapter 4

Название: **The Divine Glitch  
**Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)  
*Бета:  
Персонажи (Пейринг): Саске У. & Наруто У.  
Рейтинг: MATURE (NC-17)  
Жанр: романс/сверхестественное, АУ  
Состояние: фик - завершен, перевод - в процессе  
**Разрешение на перевод****: **и снова официально получено у автора (благодарю, мишельирен!)  
**Замечание автора**: не владею Наруто и Компанией. Написано в качестве подарка на день рождения для DarkAlbino, Gwyllion и MasterofRebels (для некоторых - ранний, для некоторых поздний подарок) - подарок трем удивительным людям, с которыми я имею честь быть знакома.  
**Дисклеймер переводчика**: Мне не принадлежит текст или используемые в фике герои.  
**Права на перевод и его размещение принадлежат мне - полностью. Переведено в рамках моего «Сказочного Проекта».  
****Ссылка****на****оригинал****:** www (DOT)fanfiction DOT)net (SLASH) s (SLASH) 6084340

**Саммари**: Есть причины того, почему два человека не могут быть вместе. Разделенные океанами, войнами, семейной враждой. Попробуйте быть Ангелом Смерти. Ромео и Джульетта были _счастливчиками_. СасуНару 

Божественный Глюк - 4

Миллионы раз он представлял себе, как это – почувствовать, когда Наруто снова призовет их связь. Все это время Саске знал, что мучает сам себя. Наруто не собирался взывать к нему, но Учиха все равно не мог остановиться. Твою мать, если ангел господень не может верить в чудеса, то кто может? Саске представлял себе ураган эмоций, и хотя он знал, что будет больно, он бы охотно встал с распростертыми объятиями и охотно принял боль снова и снова, только чтобы почувствовать Наруто опять.

Реальность была настолько отличной от его представлений, что почти поставила его на колени. Возобновленный Зов Наруто был как легчайшее дуновение ветерка ранней весной. Прохладным, определенно, если ты сумеешь его выдержать, и наполненным захватывающим обещанием тепла и света, что придет после.

- Наруто, - на вдохе произнес ангел и вышел из тени.

Наруто не открыл глаз, но медленная полуулыбка появилась на его губах.

- Если бы в прошлом ты только отвечал так же быстро, сволочь, мы могли бы избежать кучи дерьма.

Саске остановился перед Наруто. Так близко, что вытяни он руку, то мог бы дотронуться до теплой кожи загорелых щек, ощутить гладкие линии его тонких шрамов и провести подушечкой большого пальца по мягким, словно перышко, ресницам.

Он даже не осознавал, что действовал на поводу у этих мыслей до тех пор, пока насыщенно синие глаза резко не распахнулись, и Саске не услышал, как споткнулось дыхание Наруто. Ангел попробовал отстраниться, но рука парня на его запястье остановила его. Не способный ни на что другое, Саске уставился в широко распахнутые глаза Наруто и осторожно провел большим пальцем по нижней губе парня.

Неожиданно Наруто отбросил руку ангела прочь и попятился назад, пока не ударился о подлокотник дивана.

- Это просто чертовски не справедливо… - задыхаясь, проговорил парень, положив руку на грудь.

Саске настороженно наблюдал за Наруто потому, что хотя он ощущал чувства Наруто - грусть и желание, гнев медленно закипал у самой поверхности, становясь все сильнее и сильнее с каждым вдохом смертного.

- Наше дело вернулось? – спросил Наруто. – Кто-нибудь понимает, почему моя жизнь так испоганена с самого рождения?

У Саске едва получилось покачать головой, но это все равно не имело значения, потому что Наруто отказывался смотреть на него. Парень начал вышагивать вдоль дивана, его пальцы сжимались и разжимались по бокам от смятения.

- Потому что я никак не могу этого понять. Это что, одна большая гребаная шутка? Кто-то считает забавным поступать так со мной?

Внезапно Саске попал в поле зрения обиженных глаз Наруто.

- С нами, сволочь? Я сделал что-то не то? Или ты сделал что-то не то? Нас наказывают за что-то?

Слова Наруто неслись как лесной пожар, пронизывая воздух и наполняясь эмоциями, как отравой.

- Ты уверен, что раньше такого не было? И если не было, то почему случилось сейчас? ПОЧЕМУ МЫ? Разве все события не имеют причины? Блестящий план Господень…

Саске не произносил ни слова, не двигался, едва дышал. Лицо Наруто было красным, грудь вздымалась. Сдерживаемый гнев, разочарование и замешательство заставляли его глаза гореть голубым огнем. От вида Наруто захватывало дух, и Саске не был уверен, сможет ли он прервать парня, даже если бы и хотел.

- Какова причина? Это что, урок? Кто чему научился? Черт тебя возьми, ты, чертов ублюдок, скажи мне, почему?

- Не знаю, - тихо произнес Саске, и глаза Наруто сверкнули.

- Да на хрен все! Как долго тебе пришлось думать обо всем этом? Двадцать один год! Как долго ты живешь? Или существуешь? Или что ты там еще делаешь? У тебя должна была появиться какая-нибудь идея, какая-нибудь теория. Ты – ангел Небесный. Могу себе представить, сколько всего ты видел.

Саске видел, как Наруто пытается успокоить свое дыхание и обрести самообладание. Одна рука сжимала футболку над сердцем, другая держалась за подлокотник дивана, как за спасательный круг.

- Скажи мне, черт возьми, - прошептал он, - скажи мне, почему я нуждаюсь в тебе. Почему я нуждаюсь в тебе, но не могу иметь тебя рядом?

Наруто, наконец, сполз на пол, спина и голова оперлись об обшивку дивана. Его глаза поднялись на Саске в молчаливой мольбе о помощи, просьбе все исправить, сделать все как надо, убрать боль.

- Почему, Саске?

Казалось, Саске стоял над Наруто вечность. Слова Наруто проигрывались у него в уме. Почему? Почему? Почему? Сколько раз Саске задавал себе тот же вопрос? Сколько раз Небеса задавали на этот вопрос?

Саске преклонил колени, пока не сел на колени перед Наруто. Его лицо было совершенно лишено каких-либо эмоций, но смертный не смотрел ему в лицо. Он смотрел ему в глаза. Зеркала душа, как говорят.

- Это из-за меня, - прошептал Саске, и Наруто отвернулся.

Ангел склонил голову и послал молчаливую молитву Небесам. Он не знал, чего ему просить: силы, понимания, помощи, возможно, божественного вмешательства, но он знал, что нуждается в чем-то. Через мгновение он услышал движение Наруто и поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как на него смотрят усталые глаза, наполненные сдерживаемым нетерпением и тихим отчаянием.

- Я не знаю официальную версию, Наруто, никто не знает, - начал он, глядя в окно комнаты Наруто. Лицо парня скривилось от озадаченного раздражения, но перед тем, как тот смог прервать его, Саске продолжил.

- Но я собираюсь тебе рассказать все, что я знаю, подозреваю и на что надеюсь.

Он, в конце концов, заставил себя посмотреть на Наруто и тихо спросил:

- Договорились?

Губы Наруто открылись, и с них слетел тишайший звук. Саске увидел, как тело Наруто расслабилось, и он осчастливил Саске первой, за столько лет, улыбкой.

- Договорились, - согласился он так же тихо, и Саске вежливо кивнул пред тем, как встать.

Наруто наклонил голову, вглядываясь в ангела.

- Хм, - сказал Саске и вытянул руку.

Меньше, чем через удар сердца, его разум осознал произведенное действие, и он попытался отдернуть ее назад, но пальцы Наруто уже согревали его собственные. Ощущение тепла поползло вверх по его руке и наполнило его грудь, но Саске не был уверен, было ли это из-за его собственных чувств или из-за чувств Наруто, проходящих через их связь.

Он рывком поставил парня на ноги, но Наруто не выпустил его ладонь. Пока секунды текли и текли, глаза Наруто становились все шире.

- Отпусти, идиот, - рявкнул Саске, а Наруто отрицательно покачал головой.

– Тогда дыши! – заорал Саске.

Наруто отчаянно всосал воздух, а затем отпрыгнул от Саске, почти упав на спину через спинку дивана. Он баюкал руку у груди и смотрел на Саске широко открытыми глазами с отвисшей челюстью.

- Что это было?

Саске незаметно потряс рукой у своего бока, а потом сжал руку в кулак.

- Ты ведешь себя, как придурок. Большинство людей понимают, насколько важно для них дыхание, - сказал ангел, его голос звучал тускло и жестко.

Выражение лица Наруто похолодело, сменяясь с неожиданного благоговейного страха к бурлящему гневу.

- Да, это все потому, что я такой обычный парень. Ты уж об этом позаботился, сволочь.

- Я сделал то, что считал правильным, - гневно сказал Саске и отправился обходить диван, чтобы грациозно опуститься в кресло.

Наруто медленно обошел вокруг мебели и осторожно присел на краешек дивана в позе, словно готов был вскочить в любой момент. Саске насмешливо ухмыльнулся ему, приподнимая бровь, а Наруто выругался себе под нос и откинулся спиной на подушки дивана.

Парень сложил руки на груди и сердито уставился через разделяющее их пространство. Его губы сложились в тонкую линию, глаза были сужены, он покусывал нижнюю губу, словно физически останавливал себя от того, чтобы не завопить.

- Рассказывай! – потребовал он.

Вместо того, чтобы реагировать на гнев, что вибрировал сквозь тело смертного, ангел прислушивался к нежному тихому пению связи, которая их связывала. Да, Наруто был в ярости, но он также был и смущен, и истощен, и под всем этим испугом, он подавлял чувство, чувство, что согревало сердце Саске таким же образом, что он испытывал, когда грелся в лучах великолепной славы господней.

С тихим вздохом, Саске положил ладони на подлокотники кресла и посмотрел на парня.

- Я – ангел Смерти, - тихо произнес он, легчайшая из улыбок поселилась на его губах, - я могу объяснить, каково это – проживать вечность. Потому что пока ты проживаешь ее, время ничего не значит. Я видел, как люди рождались, и в мой следующий вдох, я видел, как умирали их пра-пра-правнуки.

Голова ангела упала на спинку кресла, и он закрыл глаза.

- Я не помню начала, и до момента двадцати лет назад я не задумывался, когда это все закончится. Конца нет, потому что мой отец вечен, бесконечен в пространстве и времени. Начало, середина, конец… - Легкая улыбка растянула губы Учихи. – Это все – всего лишь вопрос его точки зрения.

Саске опустил взгляд и мгновенно потерялся во взгляде Наруто. Тот глядел на ангела с поистине восхищенным вниманием.

- И я никогда не ощущал себя в ловушке. Я чувствовал, что я свою принадлежность к Небесам. Я знал свое место, и это было как раз тем, где я должен был находиться.

Наруто начал качать головой, на его лице отразилось сожаление.

Не желая, чтобы его прервали, и не желая услышать то, что, по мнению парня, Наруто должен был сказать, Саске резко провел рукой по волосам и продолжил:

- Наруто, я – часть кое-чего большего, чем…

Он покачал головой. Он ненавидел это чувство, это безумство настоять на своем, даже если не понимал смысла своей правоты, и этот смехотворный недостаток самообладания.

- Я стоял на коленях у ног Владыки, Наруто. Я ощущал его любовь. Я был свидетелем проявления его любви по отношению к человечеству, к тебе.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и наклонился вперед, пока его локти не опустились на колени.

- И на протяжении вечности, без начала и конца, я любил его. Любил его и через него любил человечество, а затем, двадцать лет назад, я дотронулся до тебя.

Саске поднял взгляд на шум и увидел, что Наруто закинул ноги на диван, прижимая колени поближе к груди, а его взгляд был устремлен прямо на ангела, молча приказывая продолжать.

- Это было словно пробуждение ото сна, но я ощущал себя так, словно кто-то держал меня в темноте. Это больше было похоже на окончательное понимание общей картины. Я внезапно увидел тебя так, как Господи видит всех своих детей. Мне захотелось быть с тобой по единственной причине: наблюдать, как ты открываешь мир вокруг себя, смотреть, как ты спотыкаешься на своих маленьких слабых ножках и все равно поднимаешься на ноги. Мне хотелось подбадривать тебя в твоих успехах и успокаивать в неудачах. Мне хотелось быть частью той мимолетной жизни, что была тебе дарована. Я хотел быть частью тебя.

Саске улыбнулся и, поднявшись с кресла, встал на колени на вытертом ковре, так близко к Наруто, что если бы колени парня не были на диване, то они бы коснулись друг друга.

- Мне хотелось быть там, когда ты шел ко мне, улыбаясь, протягивая ко мне свои ручки. - Голос Саске опустился так, что был едва громче шепота. - Мне хотелось видеть, как ты дышишь.

Без предупреждения Наруто подался вперед и взял лицо ангела в ладони, большим пальцем проводя по изгибу скулы. Черные ресницы скользнули вниз, тихо падая на бледные щеки.

- Саске, - резко вдохнул он.

Саске положил свои пальцы на пальцы парня и осторожно убрал его руку. Перед тем, как отпустить загорелую руку, ангел открыл глаза и прижался поцелуем к открытой ладони смертного.

- Но иметь все вместе в одно и то же время, такого не могло произойти.

Лицо Наруто сморщилось, и не упавшие слезы заблестели в уголках его глаз.

- Я не знаю, почему я не смог забрать твою душу в тот день. Не знаю, было ли это из-за меня, или из-за тебя, или из-за Господа. Зато я знаю, что в последний год, когда ты обрезал нашу связь, ты был потерян для Небес, а наше дело легло прямиком на стол Господа. Но я надеюсь… - Саске склонил голову, черные пряди упали на его глаза. – Надеюсь, что это из-за меня, потому что наблюдать за тобой, знать тебя… любить тебя – было величайшим даром, что когда-либо был мне дарован. Этот дар - все для меня.

Дыхание Наруто замерло, и Саске взглянул вверх, ищущим взглядом, думая, что Наруто потянулся к нему снова. Вместо этого он увидел, что парень вжался в спинку дивана, широко распахнув глаза. Слова ангела, наконец, дошли до сознания смертного, и его глаза тоже расширились. На кратчайшее мгновение улыбка коснулась его розовых губ.

Саске был просто заворожен, затем улыбка исчезла.

- Почему Бог так долго принимает свое решение? – спросил Наруто голосом, едва громче шепота, словно он боялся отпугнуть ангела.

Саске оперся на пятки, отклоняясь.

- Это пункт насчет вечности, касается также и самого Бога. Для тебя это время было годом, а для него могло быть лишь вздохом.

Наруто кивнул и пожевал нижнюю губу.

- И что означает его решение? Какого результата мы ожидаем?

Саске молчал, довольный словом «мы».

- Не знаю.

- А что если он решит, что я должен умереть?

Губы ангела сжались так, что его челюсть заболела от напряжения, а его ладони сжались в кулаки по бокам.

- Тогда я заберу твою душу и доставлю ее в Рай, - проговорил он так медленно, словно слова с трудом выдавливались из его сущности.

- Саске, я попаду на Небеса? – спросил Наруто с прохладным любопытством.

- Конечно, - Саске едва не взорвался.

- Правда? – продолжал настаивать Наруто с невеселой улыбкой. – Даже с тему чувствами, какие я к тебе испытываю?

Учиха не ответил и просто наблюдал, как Наруто склонился к своим коленям. Кончики его пальцев зависли над лицом ангела, пока Саске не ощутил тепло на своей коже даже без прикосновения.

- Даже если мне хотелось иметь ангела Господня целиком для себя с самого рождения? Даже если я проклинал Бога в своих молитвах, только с тем, чтобы возблагодарить его от всего своего сердца на следующую ночь?

Глаза Саске свернули, и ему пришлось выдавливать слова сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

- Ты отправишься на Небеса, даже если мне придется самому брать осадой жемчужные врата.

Подушечка пальца Наруто прошлась по скуле, а затем парень со вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана.

- Я бы не пошел ни с кем другим.

- Наруто, - прошептал Саске, и парень посмотрел прямо на него.

Одним плавным движением Наруто уронил ноги на пол, а локти поставил на колени, неистово зарывшись пальцами в светлые волосы.

Саске снова подался назад и наблюдал за тем, как от этого действия беспорядочные пряди волос Наруто пружинками распрямились во все стороны. Ангел медленно вытянул руку и провел пальцами по сверкающему серебряному браслету, запутавшемуся в подоле майки смертного.

- Зачем ты все еще его носишь? – спросил он.

Наруто повернул голову, и это движение развернуло его кисть так, что браслет выскользнул из пальцев Учихи. Внезапно ощущение гладкого металла исчезло, и его пальцы коснулись теплой нежной кожи внутренней поверхности кисти Наруто. На мгновение, Саске мог бы в этом поклясться, ему показалось, что пульс парня удвоился. Учиха сжал пальцы в кулак и заставил лечь руки снова к себе на колени.

- Я не дотрагивался… - Дыхание Наруто сбилось, но руки ангела были далеко от смертного, и Саске пришлось подавить желание улыбнуться. – Я не дотрагивался до тебя столько лет.

Наруто согласно кивнул, голубой взгляд потемнел перед тем, как парень посмотрел вниз и поиграл своим браслетом.

- Иногда, - начал говорить Наруто, его нос сморщился перед тем, как он прочистил горло – На самом деле это твоя вина, - быстро проговорил он, его слова были частично окрашены гневом, а частично смущением.

Саске скептически приподнял бровь.

- Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, насколько ты разрушил, нет, насколько я ненавижу… Черт! Насколько я нуждался… насколько я скучал по тебе.

К концу предложения голос Наруто звучал надтреснутым от ярости и боли.

- Иногда так сильно, что я бы… - Взгляд парня опустился и сфокусировался на чем-то интересном, лежащем на полу. – Я задерживал свое дыхание и представлял себе…

Разумеется, Саске это знал, он знал это, и какую-то часть его распирало от гордости и чертовски необузданного ликования от того, что во время всех этих моментов на танцполе, он был прав. Именно его, Саске, представлял себе Наруто. Он был прав, был прав, и Наруто вел себя…

- … глупо. – Парень покачал головой. – Потому, что я представлял себе тебя, ты, сволочь, и задерживал дыхание и ощущал, ровно на мгновение, что ты крадешь у меня нечто, а потом я снова делал вдох.

Наруто встретился с ним взглядом с все той же медленной, невеселой улыбкой – Саске уже начинал ее ненавидеть – что появилась на губах смертного.

- Проблемы начинаются, когда я делаю это во сне. Очевидно, - Наруто рассеянно пожал плечами, - я не возвращаюсь к той части, где снова должен дышать.

Наруто потянулся вперед и провел подушечкой пальца – она была теплой, такой теплой – по бледной щеке ангела.

- Но в эти ночи, ночи, в которые я почти умираю, мне снятся самые удивительные сны.

Саске затаил дыхание, а Наруто заставил себя дышать, хотя его пальцы подрагивали от прикосновения к щеке Учихи.

- Мне снишься ты, как ты трогаешь меня, обнимаешь меня, любишь меня, и мне хочется, чтобы все убрались к чертовой матери и оставили меня в покое.

Теперь наступила очередь ангела провести рукой по волосам, отталкивая в процессе руку парня.

- Хм.

Все эти годы он говорил сам себе, что должен держаться от Наруто подальше… подальше, потому что ему хотелось, чтобы парень был нормальным, подальше потому, что ему не хотелось ранить Наруто, подальше потому, что Наруто заслуживал жизни, за какую боролся.

- … и все это время, - прошептал ангел, поднимая голову и встречаясь взглядом с глазами Наруто, эти глаза были такими чистыми, доверчивыми и наполненными болью. Было больно смотреть в них, но гораздо больнее было отвести взгляд.

- Ага, точно, - тихо произнес Наруто, пожав плечами и слабо ухмыльнувшись. – Все насмарку.

Он закрыл глаза и потер их ладонями. – Тебе даже не нужно быть здесь, сволочь. Даже сама мысль о тебе убивает меня.

Саске сузил взгляд от выражения парня, но Наруто продолжил, словно ничего не заметил, или, возможно, ему было наплевать.

- Слушай, Саске, я не собираюсь обрывать нашу магическую связь или узы или чего-то там еще, так что Небеса могут спокойно продолжать следить за мной. Я все равно не понимаю, черт их возьми, почему это происходит. Не понимаю целостную картину или урок, который мы должны выучить. И я по-настоящему понятия не имею, какого черта меня – нас наказывают.

- Наруто…

- Но я уверен, что не хочу жить вот так… с тобой.

Саске замер, а его сердце раскололось на две половинки, одна половина застряла в его горле, причиняя боль, а другая рухнула в желудок.

- О, черт, я не могу… - простонал Наруто, и глаза Учихи резко распахнулись от той отвратительной боли, что окрасила слова парня. – Я очень хочу. Господи, очень хочу, но это несправедливо. Я должен иметь возможность…

Словно сами по собственной воле, пальцы Саске прошлись по щеке Наруто, и парень прильнул к прикосновению ладони перед тем, как отвернуться в сторону с легким порывом воздуха.

- Понимаю, - сказал ангел и удивился тому, что слова были произнесены грубым шепотом.

- Я должен иметь возможность желать других людей. Должен был быть способен желать Кибу, - тихо говорил Наруто, его слова звучали бесстрастно и отстраненно, но его взгляд удерживал взгляд Саске, требуя чего-то… чего-то такого, и Саске… проклятье, Саске знал, что отдаст все, что угодно.

- Знаю, - согласился Саске, даже не смотря на то, что его кулаки крепко сжались у бедер.

Наруто покачал головой резким рассерженным движением.

- Но я не могу, потому что хочу тебя.

Его ладонь потерла место посередине груди, над сердцем, и весь гнев испарился из его тела, оставляя его утомленным и каким-то крошечным.

- Я болезненно хочу… тебя… всегда.

- Я знаю, знаю, - проговорил Саске и почувствовал себя так, словно подвел Наруто… всегда подводил его, с того момента, когда не мог забрать его душу. – Я сделаю все, что скажешь. Уйду, никогда больше не вернусь, никогда не уйду, всегда буду рядом, все, что угодно, все, что облегчит тебе жизнь.

- Все, что угодно? – спросил Наруто, и нечто фундаментально изменилось в его голосе. Внезапно в голосе появились нотки расчета и опасности, обещая нечто чрезвычайное, если Саске ухватится за свой шанс.

Бархатный звук охватил Саске и послал дрожь по его спине, даже не смотря на то, что темная бровь вопросительно поднялась. Без малейшего колебания он просто ответил:

- Все, что угодно, Наруто, я сде…

_Да простит меня Господь, я ставлю тебя превыше… всего._

Наруто наклонился вперед так, что завис очень близко к лицу Учихи, что Саске смог бы пересчитать каждую золотистую ресничку, обрамляющую пронизывающие глаза Наруто.

- Я хочу тебя, - повторил Наруто, и Саске открыл рот, чтобы сделать едкое замечание в ответ, типа «Да, идиот, я в курсе. Хотя нам тяжко будет это сделать», как внезапно губы Наруто прижались к его губам.

Саске замер, на мгновение ошеломленный, перед тем, как попытаться отстраниться. Однако, попытка оказалась бесплодной. Наруто использовал растерянность ангела, чтобы придвинуться и сесть на край дивана. Его колени были широко раздвинуты, а Саске притянул между ними, ладони парня обхватили щеки Учихи, удерживая того вблизи. Лизание, легкое прикусывание зубов, и Саске не смог удержать глаза открытыми, или низкий стон, что с вибрацией рвался наружу из его груди. Наруто не издавал ни звука, но его рот безотлагательно требовал участия Учихи.

Вскоре – вечностью позже – Саске ощутил, как дрожат пальцы Наруто на его лице. Он поднял свои собственные руки, пока власть не стала принадлежать ему, и схватил кисти Наруто.

Словно ожидая позволения, Наруто убрал руки и схватился за подушки дивана. Его учащенное дыхание эхом раздавалось по комнате, и Саске скорее ощутил, чем услышал, порыв дыхания, как легкий бриз, на своих разорванных в клочья чувствах. Он открыл рот, что бы заговорить, но Наруто гневно покачал головой.

- Не верю, что это все зря, - сказал парень.

Он поднялся с дивана, и Саске тоже встал, выходя из личного пространства смертного. Наруто издевательски приподнял бровь, когда они оба встали, и заметил, что Саске встал таким образом, чтобы их разделял низкий кофейный столик.

- Кто бы знал, что Тощий с Косой боится простого светловолосого смертного?

Глаза Саске угрожающе сузились от прозвища, и оскал растянул его губы.

- Я не боюсь. Если ты слишком тупой, чтобы бояться Смерти, тогда кому-то из нас придется взять на себя ответственность за твою жизнь.

Наруто рассмеялся, и на мгновение смех был музыкальным и чистым, наполненным настоящим весельем и искренностью. Однако под конец звук стал металлическим и жестким.

- Ты – моя жизнь.

С тех самых пор, как Господь прошептал «Да будет свет», никогда еще три слова не были так близко к тому, чтобы поставить Саске на колени.

- Наруто, - вздохнул Учиха, притворяясь, что ему не настолько больно, как это звучало, не двигаясь с места, пока Наруто обходил столик. – Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

Наруто остановился прямо перед ним. Они были так близко, что Саске мог ощущать тепло тела смертного, и блондин был вынужден слегка запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться с полным отчаяния взглядом Учихи.

- Пожалуйста, я не могу…

Даже хотя это было невозможно, Наруто придвинулся еще ближе, и электрический разряд промчался у Саске по коже, когда его тело приготовилось в прикосновению, что было настолько близко, но так и не произошло.

- Ты хочешь убить меня, Саске? – спокойно спросил Наруто, доверие сверкало в его глазах, словно он уже знал ответ, и как он мог его не знать?

- Нет, - губы Саске произнесли слово, но ни звука не прозвучало потому, что в это мгновение Наруто переместился вперед, его тело плотно прижалось к телу Саске по всей длине. Его губы начали дразнить кожу вдоль челюсти ангела.

- Тогда не убивай, - выдохнул смертный, вплетая пальцы в волосы на темноволосом затылке и притягивая того вниз, пока их губы не соединились.

Саске застыл, его руки отказывались делать что-либо, кроме как бесполезно висеть по бокам. Но он ощущал, о господи, он ощущал жар тела Наруто, настойчивость его губ, вибрацию его одышки на своем языке, и мягкое дрожание его сердца, замедляющееся, замедляющееся…

Он ощущал, как Наруто попытался судорожно вдохнуть – что должно было бы быть невозможно – но он ничего не мог поделать с сердцебиением. Он должен был остановиться, отодвинуться, покончить с этим. В конце концов, он вернул контроль над руками и поднял правую руку, прижимая ладонь к груди блондина, прямо над сердцем.

«Ты хочешь убить меня, Саске?»

Нет, ни за что, никогда, но ему также не хотелось и останавливаться, он страстно желал этого, желал Наруто. Нуждался в нем. Но…

«Тогда не убивай»

Так просто. Разве это не должно быть так чертовски просто? Пальцы Саске сжались, почти вонзаясь ногтями в футболку Наруто перед тем, как распрямиться прямо над сердцем смертного. Другая рука ангела нащупала затылок Наруто, вплетаясь в мягкие светлые пряди, и он прорычал Наруто в рот:

- Дыши.

Наруто отстранился, глаза расширены, зрачки практически затмили сверкающую голубизну его радужек, и Саске наклонился вперед, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись. Ангел ощутил легкое прикосновение дыхания Наруто на своих губах и закрыл глаза. Наруто будет дышать, он мог, каким бы невозможным это ни было. Все, что Саске должен был делать, поддерживать сердцебиение смертного. Он мог, он мог…

- Саске, - резко вдохнул Наруто, и крошечная улыбка искривила губы ангела. – Пожалуйста…

Под его ладонью билось сердце Наруто, один удар, два удара, и Саске распахнул глаза.

Его чувства взбунтовались внутри. Он был ангелом Господним. Он должен был сказать «нет». Его божественное происхождение почти требовало этого. Он любил своего Отца и сделал бы все, что угодно, не задумываясь… но нет. По отношению к Наруто все правила менялись. Он хотел Наруто. Ох, черт, он нуждался в нем. Больше, чем в… он мысленно содрогнулся от откровения… больше, чем в чем-либо.

- Я… мы попытаемся, Наруто, - сказал он, отступая на шаг назад.

- Ну, спасибо, твою мать, - произнес Наруто с хриплым смешком и протянул руку, чтобы пробежаться пальцами по пуговицам пиджака ангела. Саске продолжал держать ладонь на груди Наруто и обхватил пальцами свободной руки кисть блондина.

С вынужденным вздохом, Наруто поднял взгляд, уголки его рта опустились в раздражении.

- Чего?

Саске осторожно оттолкнул его и обвел взглядом комнату. Телевизор продолжал работать, видеоигра стояла на паузе, герой Наруто гримасничал, пока покинутый герой Кибы ударял его прямо в грудь. Банки из-под колы, обертки и пустая коробка из-под пиццы в беспорядке покрывали стол, а разнообразная одежда, полотенца и обувь были разбросаны по полу комнаты.

Со смущенным смешком Наруто потер затылок и проговорил:

- Точно, прости, я не ожидал…

Он закончил предложение несмелым жестом в сторону ангела.

Саске ухмыльнулся.

- Как скажешь, сволочь, - сказал Наруто нехотя. – Иди за мной.

Он повернулся на пятках и, как только Саске поровнялся с ним, схватил край футболки, стягивая оранжевую ткань через голову. Действие потянуло за собой белую майку под футболкой, открывая взгляду полоску гладкой кожи над тазовой костью Наруто. Штаны парня низко висели на бедрах, и Саске ощутил, как тепло распространилось по его лицу и вниз по груди.

Толчком распахивая дверь в свою комнату, Наруто повернулся и облокотился о дверь. Саске остановился и стоял неподвижно, ожидая, пока блондин заговорит, но Наруто, казалось, был околдован чем-то, лежащим на ковре. Не поднимая взгляда, Наруто нервно покусывал нижнюю губу.

- Что? – наконец, Саске взорвался, и Наруто чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

Более тихим голосом Саске повторил:

- Что такое? Я определенно не собираюсь принуждать тебя к чему-то такому, что…

- Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты передумал.

Саске переместился вперед до тех пор, пока он смог провести пальцами по открывшейся коже между футболкой и штанами Наруто. Глаза парня закрылись, а кончик языка пробежался по неожиданно высохшим губам.

- Не собираюсь, - тихо заверил его Саске. – Но я не сделаю тебе больно, Наруто. Я мог бы…

Его рука дразнящим движением проникла под резинку штанов парня и плотно вжалась в тепло.

- Я мог бы убить тебя. Я отойду раньше, чем это произойдет. Но, клянусь, только тогда.

Наруто широко улыбнулся, медленно втягивая воздух.

- Звучит так, словно нам стоит заиметь «стоп-слово».

Саске сделал шаг вперед, скользя губами по губам Наруто, а затем передвинулся к другой стороне двери, руки в карманах, пока Наруто восстанавливал дыхание.

- «Стоп-слово»? – растягивая звуки, произнес ангел, приподнимая темную бровь. – Посмотрите только, ты уже вырос.

Наруто пожал плечами и включил свет, отбрасывая свою футболку на кресло в углу своей удивительно аккуратной спальни.

- Тогда, как насчет «камквет*»? Ты говоришь «камквет», и я отхожу. Тебе не нужно бояться. Я постараюсь не причинять тебе боли.

Наруто развернулся к нему спиной, в неудавшейся попытке скрыть свою веселую ухмылку, и бросил несколько дополнительных простыней и подушек на кровать. После того, как он закончил разглаживать светло голубое одеяло, он повернулся и присел на край кровати.

Саске вошел в комнату и начал расстегивать ряд маленьких пуговиц, что проходил по всей длине его пиджака, одновременно сбрасывая туфли. Он решил проигнорировать маленький комментарий смертного. Им обоим было известно, что «стоп-слово» было не для Саске.

Резкий вдох от удивления и «Ох», произнесенное хриплым шепотом, заставили Саске оторвать взгляд от последней пуговицы и взглянуть на Наруто, что с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на него с кровати. Саске расстегнул последнюю пуговичку и скинул свой длинный черный пиджак с плеч. Единственным звуком в комнате стал легкий свистящий звук мягкой материи, что упала в кучу у ног ангела, и шорох одеяла, сжатого пальцами Наруто.

- Никогда не думал, - начал говорить Наруто и, медленно вставая, стал двигаться через комнату с осторожной целеустремленностью. – Ты такой…

Он протянул руку и коснулся Саске, его загорелые пальцы прошлись по острой кости бледного бедра, видимой над поясом темных брюк ангела. Закусывая губу, Наруто провел пальцами по бледному животу и вверх по груди ангела.

Саске мгновенно положил ладонь над сердцем Наруто, концентрируясь, чтобы не делать того, что всегда было для него естественным. Другой рукой Саске поднял майку парня. Загорелая кожа была такой теплой под его пальцами, он наклонился вперед, ощущая тепло тела смертного, и лизнул открывшуюся ключицу.

Дыхание Наруто вырвалось стремительным потоком, Саске ощутил, что пальцы парня крепко сжали его бедра. Преднамеренно или случайно голова Наруто запрокинулась набок, давая тем самым доступ ангелу к загорелой шее. Саске прижался губами к пульсирующей точке перед тем, как провести зубами по чувствительной коже и слегка ее поцеловать.

- Дыши, Наруто, - проговорил он, прижимаясь лицом к отчаянно бьющемуся сердцу парня, и ухмыльнулся от резкого вдоха, что не мог быть ничем иным, как стоном. Потянув за белую ткань, Саске отступил на шаг назад, оставляя ладонь на груди парня до последнего мгновения.

- Сними это.

Через секунду Наруто улыбнулся до ушей и, хватая за край, поднял руки вверх.

- Ты говоришь так, словно я забыл, чем мы тут занимаемся.

Саске наблюдал за игрой мускулов под загорелой кожей, на груди и на предплечьях. Светлые волосы торчали во все стороны, отражая свет, и когда темные глаза вернулись к лицу Наруто, веселый смешок этого идиота заполнил пространство вокруг.

- Вау, мой «Ох» звучал также нелепо, когда я его произнес? – спросил Наруто и бросил свою майку в сторону улетевшей байки.

– Не то, чтобы я жаловался на подобную реакцию, разумеется, - продолжил он с нахальной ухмылкой.

Если Саске и собирался ответить, а резко сузившиеся глаза были явным того индикатором, что он мог это сделать, но пальцы Наруто скользнули за резинку штанов парня. Саске сделал шаг вперед, его собственные пальцы поигрывали ослабленным ремнем его брюк, и все задержавшееся веселье на лице Наруто было смыто волной чего-то жаркого и более нетерпеливого. Саске сомневался, что его собственное выражение лица отличалось коренным образом.

Взгляд Саске нырнул ниже, скользя по широкой груди парня к узким бедрам, и без единого слова Наруто дернул штаны вниз. Гладкая гожа с золотистыми волосками, что вели ниже…

Саске поднял взгляд и спустил вниз собственные брюки, беспечно отбрасывая их прочь, одновременно делая последний шаг в личное пространство смертного. Не прерывая контакта глаз, он, едва касаясь, провел подушечками пальцев по загорелому животу, а затем уселся на край кровати.

Наруто встал к нему спиной, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, а затем развернулся. Он начал молча двигаться вперед, медленно, уменьшая расстояние между ними, и Саске раздвинул ноги, когда Наруто устроился между ними, все еще стоя. Даже без необходимости смотреть, ангел знал, что взгляд смертного скользит по его обнаженному телу, бледно контрастирующему на фоне светло голубых простыней, и он отчаянно старался не ерзать под внимательным взглядом.

Как хищник, уверенный и бесшумный, Наруто поставил свое колено на кровать между разведенных ног Саске. Осторожно парень переместил вес, пока не оказался на коленях у Саске, его собственные ноги и руки были расставлены так широко по бокам от ангела, что их кожа почти не касалась друг друга.

А затем парень замер и уставился вниз на Саске так, словно он никогда не видел ничего более захватывающего.

- Наруто, тихо проговорил Саске, его собственные руки были сжаты в кулаки возле головы, его сжигало желание дотронуться, но он все равно ждал. Все, что он когда-либо делал, это ждал…

Наруто улыбнулся и наклонился вперед, пока Саске не ощутил его дыхание на своем лице.

- Не убивай меня, - прошептал парень.

Нечто внутри ангела сжалось так туго, что ему пришлось зажмурить глаза от этого резкого ощущения. После этого момента уже не будет пути назад. Если он хотел остановиться, вернуться назад к тому, что знал… тому, что он когда-либо знал… это была его единственная возможность. Это был выбор. Его выбор. О Господи.

Он открыл глаза, немедленно жалея, что закрыл их, когда увидел настороженно нахмуренное выражение лица, что сменило очаровательную улыбку Наруто, и вздохнул.

- Не умирай.

Он не дал Наруто шанса ответить, вместо этого вытянул обе руки, вплетаясь пальцами в мягкие волосы парня. Он притянул его вниз, пока их тела соприкоснулись, и поймал губы Наруто своими.

Пальцы Наруто обхватили бледные щеки, а язык повелся по нижней губе ангела. Саске раздвинул губы, углубляя поцелуй, и плотно прижался бедрами к теплому телу над собой. Он застонал, ощутив, как пальцы парня задрожали на его лице. Он снова положил голову на кровать, достаточно далеко, чтобы иметь возможность нежно прикусить губу Наруто. С одной рукой, погруженной в светлые волосы, он прижал другую к загорелой груди и перевернул их обоих так, что оба лежали на боку, лицом к лицу.

Наруто опустил голову, светлые пряди скрыли его лицо, но не его широкую улыбку.

- Более жесткие… чем выглядят.

- Хм.

Саске убрал волосы парня и поцеловал его снова, быстро и грубо. Одна его рука скользнула по боку смертного, другая по загорелому бедру и обхватила его член.

- В самом деле, - прошептал он с ухмылкой, Наруто выгнулся от его прикосновения. Парень резко вдыхал, одной рукой упираясь Саске в грудь, даже не смотря на то, что его вторая рука судорожно сжимала волосы ангела, пока тот покусывал и сосал его язык.

Саске давил Наруто на грудь до тех пор, пока тот не оказался лежащим на спине. Он выпутал пальцы парня из своих волос, а затем прижал его загорелые кисти к кровати над светлой головой. Он откатился прочь, достаточно для того, чтобы их тела не соприкасались. Взгляд Наруто был таким внимательным и настороженным, словно Саске собрался исчезнуть в любой момент, а его загорелые ладони сжались в кулаки.

- Мы не закончили, - сказал Учиха, глядя на Наруто, безмолвно обещая, что останется на протяжении всего действия, надеясь, что Наруто его понимает. Отводя взгляд в сторону, он провел одним пальцем по ключице Наруто, а дальше вниз по его груди. Его ладонь снова прижалась над сердцем смертного, и он стал считать удары, медлительно ленивые, но сильные.

Наруто кивнул, его грудь вздымалась и опускалась под ладонью Учихи, он поднял свою руку вверх, к лицу Саске. От первого прикосновения, легкого касания пальцев к своей скуле, Саске закрыл глаза. Ничто никогда не давало ему подобных ощущений. Или, скорее, он никогда не ощущал ничего подобного. После вечности существования, прикосновение Наруто, теперь призраком скользившее по линии его челюсти и к ложбинке вдоль по его шее, заставляло Саске ощущать себя живым, электрические разряды побежали под его кожей.

- Саске, - вздохнул Наруто, и Саске, мигнув, распахнул глаза, отчаянно пытаясь сконцентрироваться, не смотря на заполнившее его ощущение прикосновения Наруто – на бледном плече, вдоль по позвоночнику, сжимая его бедра – распространяющееся внутри него. Наконец, он перевел свое внимание на Наруто и прекрасную, ленивую улыбку на его губах.

- Дыши, сволочь.

Румянец грозил распространиться по щекам Саске, пока он делал медленный, глубокий вздох. Пальцы Наруто обхватили бледные бедро, почти оставляя кровоподтеки, перед тем, как его рука убралась прочь. Саске слегка отодвинулся, наблюдая за тем, как Наруто склонил голову набок, пряди светлых волос ярким контрастом выделялись на фоне голубого постельного белья.

Единственный свет в комнате шел от лампы рядом с кроватью. Полумрак оттенял контуры лица Наруто, и мягкий желтый свет раскрашивал открывавшуюся кожу его шеи в теплые оттенки. Опустив ладони на матрас по обеим сторонам от лица парня, Саске нагнулся и прижался губами к пульсу.

Его лицо было скрыто, Саске улыбнулся в ускоряющийся пульс смертного. Он лизал и прикусывал, внимательно слушая легкие стоны и вздохи парня, пока разочарованный звук, в купе с ощущением пальцев, впившихся ему в волосы, не отвлек его от этого занятия. Его оттянули кверху, и он успел только мигнуть, как их позиция поменялась, и его снова нагнули к ждущим губам Наруто.

- Саске, - прорычал Наруто в его рот, только с тем, чтобы вздохнуть, позволяя языку ангела исследовать и лениво сосать перед тем, как вздох превратился во всхлипывание.

Дрожащие руки обхватили его щеки, и Наруто завладел поцелуем, заставляя язык Саске убраться назад в собственный рот.

- Ч-черт, - с трудом дыша, произнес ангел в его рот и оторопел, когда Наруто чуть ли не рывком отбросил его прочь. – С тобой, - начал говорить он, проводя рукой по волосам и наблюдая за тем, как Наруто поднимается на руках.

- В порядке, - тихо ответил Наруто, - просто надо было… - Он пожал плечами, потирая затылок. – Ну, ты понимаешь.

- Подышать? – спросил Саске, и его грудь сжалась от страха… за Наруто, и от разочарования… за себя. Однако на его лице это не отразилось. Если бы его попросили выбрать, но выбора не было, безопасность Наруто была важней, чем…

- Я слышу, как ты думаешь, - прервал его парень, поворачиваясь на левый бок, спиной к Саске и вытягивая правую руку к прикроватному столику. Мускулы плавно напряглись под кожей его плеча и спины. Он согнул одну ногу, пяткой упираясь в кровать, чтобы вытянуться еще на дюйм, и глаза Саске наслаждались игрой мускулов на его ноге и бедре, ведущим к его тугим…

- А теперь я вижу, как ты думаешь. - Веселье ясно ощущалось в скучно произнесенных словах. – Но на этот раз мне определенно нравится ход твоих мыслей.

- Хм. – Саске даже не пытался скрыть свою попытку очевидного рассматривания. – Ты в порядке?

- Что-то не припомню, что бы я упоминал какой-нибудь маленький цитрус, - ответил Наруто и сел с легкой улыбкой от того, что нашел то, что искал.

Саске провел рукой по волосам, «стоп-слово» напомнило ему, в какой опасности они оба находились.

- Твоя жизнь – не игра.

- Верно, - согласился парень, его тон голоса совпадал с тоном Саске, его руки крутили маленькую бутылочку. – Не игра. Послушай, мне бы хотелось, чтобы у нас было больше времени. Мне хотелось бы ласкать каждую твою часть. Пробовать на вкус каждый дюйм и запоминать каждый звук, что ты издаешь. Но, не думаю… что могу.

В конце предложения Наруто поднял глаза, ровно удерживая взгляд ангела, даже не смотря на то, что его рука выдавала его нервозность.

Саске сделал вдох, не осознавая, что задерживал дыхание.

- Мы не должны, мы можем…

Наруто гневно покачал головой, пальцы сжали бутылочку.

- Нет. Я хочу этого. Всего. Один раз. Ты обещал мне один раз и, черт возьми, я хочу это все.

- Я обещал, что попытаюсь, - напомнил ему Саске, но не двинулся, когда Наруто заполз к нему на колени.

Он наклонился вперед, прижимаясь загорелым лбом ко лбу ангела, и Саске ощутил легкое дуновение его дыхания на своих губах перед тем, как за дыханием последовали губы Наруто. Поцелуй был нежным и завершился, едва начавшись.

Сев на пятки, Наруто потер затылок, склонив голову на бок. Саске, молча, наблюдал, как его челюсть сжалась и расслабилась, словно парню отчаянно хотелось что-то сказать, и в то же самое время, пытаясь удержать слова в себе.

- Что? – взорвался Саске и схватил парня за подбородок, поворачивая лицо Наруто к себе. – Скажи мне.

Наруто кивнул и слегка развернул голову, избавляясь от пальцев Саске. Он держал бутылочку между двумя пальцами, помахивая ею с кокетливой улыбкой.

Наруто сделал глубокий вдох и сказал:

- Ты…

- Научился парочке трюков за несколько тысячелетий, - закончил за него Саске.

Улыбка Наруто превратилась в нечто более дьвольское.

- Фуф, - сказал он и постучал пальцем по подбородку, словно в раздумье. – Ну, смертных я в расчет не беру потому, что…

Он обхватил свою шею пальцами и изобразил импровизированную и преувеличенно драматизированную сцену смерти.

Саске только приподнял бровь в раздражении.

Наруто широко улыбнулся и продолжил:

- Значит, этот вариант отбрасываем. Только не говори мне, что ангелочки господни прелюбодействуют, потому что я читал Библию и уверен, что точно бы это запомнил.

Саске издал низкое горловое рычание.

- В таком случае это оставляет нам только…

- Давай просто согласимся, что я учусь на зрительных примерах, ты, маленькая задница, - прервал его Учиха, мрачный тон голоса и раздраженный взмах рукой оборвал Наруто, но не влияя на очевидное веселье в его голосе.

Делая вздох, чтобы успокоиться, Саске взглянул на бутылочку, а затем снова на Наруто.

- Ты… - начал он.

- Я мог влюбиться в ангела, но я далеко не святой, - закончил фразу Наруто и подмигнул.

Нечто ледяное и темное прошлось по груди Учихи и сжалось внутри так туго, что его руки сжались в кулаки, а ногти впились в ладони, чтобы остановить крик, рвущийся у него из груди. Он приказал себе успокоиться, но комок обжигал его горло и приводил его в ярость. Что это было? Он никогда не испытывал такого раньше. Не может быть, чтобы он…

- Ревнуешь? – весело произнес Наруто, но его улыбка исчезла, когда Саске сердито воззрился на него.

– Послушай, сволочь, я не знаю, что там у вас на Небесах есть, а чего нет, и не твое это чертово дело, мистер «Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был нормальным», но здесь, на Земле, вопросы, ответы на которые молодой, любопытный парень может найти с помощью радостей порнографии, практически бесконечны. И, - Наруто засомневался, отводя взгляд в сторону перед тем, как снова взглянуть назад, - я был очень любопытным парнем.

Саске ощутил, как напряжение в его плечах исчезло.

- Хм.

Он протянул руку и обхватил ладонью щеку парня, нежно проводя пальцем по загорелой скуле, не смотря на то, что его рот скривился в ухмылке.

- Могу поспорить, что был.

- Сволочь, - тихо рассмеялся Наруто, и Саске убрал руку.

С легкой улыбкой Наруто подвинулся вперед, пока их колени почти соприкоснулись, и провел своей раскрытой ладонью по бедру Саске, огладив бедро по кругу и вверх, пока его ладонь не остановилась у Саске на сердце.

Саске не двигался. Подсознательно он слушал сердцебиение Наруто, но даже это меркло по своей важности с желанием запомнить каждое прикосновение пальцев Наруто, того, как парень прихватывал свою нижнюю губу между зубов и смотрел прямо Саске в глаза.

- Спасибо тебе, - прошептал Наруто с вынужденным выдохом.

Голова Саске слегка склонилась, и ангел поймал запястье Наруто своими пальцами, убирая от своей груди и мягко целуя ладонь перед тем, как выпустить.

- За что?

- За это, - сказал Наруто и сунул Саске в руку бутылочку, а затем откинулся на спину.

Он разлегся на простыне, раздвинув и слегка согнув ноги в коленях, его локти поддерживали верхнюю часть туловища, пока он следил за Саске. Его взгляд был внимательным и напряженным, его глаза скрывала тень от лампы на прикроватном столике, а волосы хаотично рассыпались по лбу, и Саске не мог не чувствовать себя, как жертва, будучи под наблюдением с равными долями настороженности, угрозы и первобытного восторга.

Пальцы Саске сжались вокруг бутылочки, и он пополз вперед, опираясь на ладони с коленями, раздвигая бедра парня своими коленями, пока тот не открылся полностью перед ним. Наруто упал на матрас и закрыл лицо скрещенными руками.

Парень пробормотал нечто, что могло быть только словом «наконец-то», но что превратилось в грудной стон, когда Саске подался вперед и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра смертного. Загорелые пальцы вплелись в его волосы, и Саске послушно последовал, когда пальцы притянули его ближе к телу Наруто. Он ухмыльнулся в теплую кожу Наруто и с игривым укусом почувствовал, как пальцы исчезли из его волос, когда его голова оказалась над эрекцией Наруто.

Двигаясь так, чтобы не касаться Наруто ни одной частью своего тела, Саске подождал, пока Наруто уберет руки от лица. Его золотистая кожа покраснела в свете единственного источника света в комнате, а глаза были темными, темнее, чем Саске когда-либо их видел, и ангел ощутил, как твердеет под этим взглядом.

- Наруто, - прошептал он, а затем практически застонал, когда Наруто улыбнулся.

Такой чертовски прекрасный…

Без дальнейших раздумий Саске наклонил голову и провел языком от основания члена Наруто к его кончику, беря в рот головку. Наруто издал самый удивительный звук, глубокий бархатный стон и толкнулся в рот ангела. Одной рукой Саске прижал к постели бедро Наруто, удерживая того в неподвижности, пока вторая была занята открытием крышки бутылочки.

Капля пота скатилась по щеке Учихи, а его разум яростно соображал, разрываясь между желанием услышать от Наруто этот стон, такой чертовски притягательный, снова и снова, и между попыткой удержать Наруто в живых и в состоянии издавать какие-нибудь звуки вообще.

- Са-саске, - с трудом произнес парень, вдыхая и выдыхая, и Саске поднял голову, сжимая бедро парня в молчаливом подтверждении перед тем, как втолкнуть внутрь скользкий палец. Руки Наруто сжали простыни, впиваясь в них ногтями и сжимаясь в кулаки, а Саске устремился вперед, целуя и посасывая кожу на шее Наруто.

- Дыши. Умоляю, умоляю, дыши, - проговорил он в загорелое плечо и втолкнул внутрь второй палец, прикусывая кожу парня, когда тот выгнулся навстречу его прикосновению. Вдохи и выдохи смертного были резкими, как битое стекло, и Саске поднял глаза, ища взглядом лицо Наруто только с тем, чтобы увидеть страстное желание и решимость в голубых глазах.

- Хорошо… - заверил его Наруто, и Саске осталось только гадать, говорил ли он о себе или о чувствах, какие испытывал.

С бесшумным кивком, смертный протянул руку, обхватывая пальцами предплечье Саске и крепко сжимая, когда Саске втолкнул третий палец.

- Ох, - вдохнул Наруто, и Саске ощутил, как ногти впились в кожу на его бледной руке, даже не смотря на то, что мускулы сократились, втягивая его пальцы внутрь.

Саске положил свою свободную руку Наруто на грудь, считая каждый удар сердца, растягивая отверстие парня и наблюдая за эмоциями, легко скользящими по загорелому лицу.

Казалось, прошла вечность, как он вытянул свои пальцы и сел на пятки, глядя, как Наруто сражается за воздух.

- Наруто, - сказал он, и это слово вырвало нечто из его груди.

Отвечая на вопрос ангела, который не давала задать сжавшаяся грудь, Наруто ответил:

- Ты обещал, обещал…

Саске закрыл глаза и вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

- Знаю, - прошептал он и уронил руку.

Он подался вперед, одной рукой помогая Наруто приподнять бедра, а другой подводя член к отверстию смертного.

Наруто наблюдал за ним, и Саске вспомнились моменты, когда Наруто всегда его видел, всегда наблюдал за ним, даже если Саске не хотел быть видимым.

- Я люблю тебя, - проговорил ангел и толкнулся вперед.

Громкий горловой стон заполнил комнату, и зрение Саске расплылось, когда он понял, что этот стон – его. Он начал двигаться в медленном, ровном ритме, ощущая каждый дюйм тугого жара Наруто вокруг своего члена, и вздрогнул, ощутив пальцы Наруто у своего рта.

- Дыши, - прошептал парень, а когда Саске толкнулся, запрокинул голову назад и застонал – сладкий и низкий и прекрасный-

- О господи…

Саске был уверен, что Наруто не хотел сделать стон молитвой, и часть его ухмыльнулась от этого, но по мере того, как он увеличивал темп, врываясь в Наруто снова и снова, поднимая загорелые ноги выше и раздвигая их шире, Саске начал произносить свою собственную молитву.

Он просил Господа простить их, благословить их, помочь Саске удержать Наруто в живых – «Дыши, Наруто, дыши…» - просто удержать его рядом.

О Господи, умоляю…

Ногти Наруто царапали его бока, загорелая спина поднималась с постели, заставляя Саске проникать все глубже и глубже с каждым толчком. Единственная дорожка пота потекла по его щеке и исчезла в изгибе шеи, как внезапно смертный замер. На мгновение Саске застыл, страх отчаянно боролся с другими его чувствами, беспорядочно возникающими внутри него, а когда глаза Наруто распахнулись, заполненные чем-то похожим на удивление, губы парня раскрылись в единственном слове.

- Саске!

Казалось, все мускулы в теле Наруто напряглись одновременно, и он кончил, вплетая пальцы Саске в волосы. Его крик застрял во рту ангела, что прижался к его собственному рту, и Саске потерялся в ощущениях.

Следуя за оргазмом Наруто, его собственный оргазм затопил его, начавшись у него изнутри, делая его слепым ко всему, кроме лица Наруто, глухим ко всему, кроме тихих стонов Наруто, бесчувственным ко всему, кроме настойчивых касаний Наруто.

Он почувствовал, как падает, и раскинул руки в стороны. Он отстранился от Наруто, без единой возможности вдохнуть, без единой возможности беспокоиться за вздохи смертного.

- Всевпорядке, - нежно пробормотал Наруто рядом с ним, и Саске ощутил, как пальцы Наруто скользнули по его бедру.

- Саске…

Саске едва заметил изменение интонации в голосе парня.

- Срань господня, Саске.

- Нет, - простонал Учиха, лениво отодвигаясь от рук парня. Все его тело словно налилось свинцом и одновременно стало легким, как перышко, и он не мог ни на чем сконцентрироваться, не думая при этом обо всем одновременно и…

Ох, черт, он будет волноваться за последствия… позже…

- Саске, - повторил Наруто, но Саске только покачал в ответ головой, его глаза слишком устали, чтобы двигаться, его тело выдохлось, но Наруто не был тем, кого можно было игнорировать.

- Саске, черт возьми, - завопил смертный, и глаза Саске резко открылись, когда вес парня приземлился ему на живот.

- Идиот, - прорычал ангел и попытался столкнуть Наруто с себя, но тот просто схватил его лицо, притягивая его вверх, пока они не сели лицом друг к другу, грудь к груди.

- Что ты чувствуешь? – спросил Наруто, его глаза широко раскрылись и светились от восторга.

- Хочешь умереть? – взорвался Учиха, хватая парня за кисти.

- Послушай меня! Саске, что ты чувствуешь? – Наруто почти кричал от разочарования, крепко держась за ангела, его лицо раскраснелось, дыхание было неровным от перевозбуждения.

Его дыхание… дыхание… он дышал.

- Наруто, - Саске резко вдохнул, и Наруто улыбнулся, улыбкой облегчения и радости, прижимаясь лбом к бледному лбу ангела.

- Мы можем касаться друг друга. Наконец-то, наконец, Саске. Ты - мой, - сказал он с благоговением и прижал их губы вместе. – Я люблю тебя.

- Хм. Твой?

Руки ангела обхватили бедра Наруто в собственнической манере и притянули парня поближе, пока между ними ничего разделяющего их не осталось. Наруто широко улыбнулся в его губы, его легкий смех теплом прошелся по бледной коже, и Саске улыбнулся.

Или должен был улыбнуться. Ему хотелось улыбнуться, но внезапно жидкий огонь взорвался под его кожей, огненной волной проносясь по его телу обжигающей белой вспышкой. Все его тело застыло в напряжении, его пальцы жестоко впились в бедра смертного.

- Саске? – спросил Наруто, с трудом спускаясь с его коленей, но все еще держа в ладонях бледное лицо. – Что не так? Саске!

Саске сжал зубы так сильно, что услышал их скрежет и мог бы поклясться, что они вот-вот сломаются. Свет вспыхнул за его веками, отправляя вспышки пронизывающей боли сквозь его разум. Он помотал головой, глаза превратились в щелки от боли, не желая выпускать Наруто из своего поля зрения.

- Что происходит? – потребовал ответа Наруто, страх окрасил его слова, когда он затрясся, все еще отчаянно цепляясь за ангела.

Саске почувствовал, как его тянут Наверх. Его вызывали Небеса.

- Нет, ты – мой! – Голос Наруто плавно поменял интонацию от испуганного к гневному. – Нет, я не отпущу тебя. Останься! Черт тебя побери, останься!

Саске хотел что-нибудь сказать, что угодно, заверить его в своем возвращении, попрощаться с ним, сказать, что ему не хочется уходить, сказать, что он любит его…

Он сжал руку парня, это простое действие было более мучительным, чем все, что он когда-либо испытывал, и приказал своему рту двигаться. Он должен был что-нибудь сказать. Он не мог, он не оставит Наруто снова, не таким образом. Он должен был что-нибудь сказать.

Все, что он услышал, был его собственный, наполненный болью крик.

*камквит – золотой мандарин, китайский сорт маленьких круглых мандаринов со сладкой кожурой, употребляющийся в конфитюрах и сладостях

-продолжение следует-


	5. Chapter 5

Название: **The Divine Glitch  
**Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)  
*Бета: пока справляюсь сама  
Персонажи (Пейринг): Саске У. & Наруто У.  
Рейтинг: MATURE (NC-17)  
Жанр: романс/сверхестественное, АУ  
Состояние: фик - завершен, перевод - ЗАВЕРШЕН  
**Разрешение на перевод****: **и снова официально получено у автора (благодарю, мишельирен!)  
**Замечание автора**: не владею Наруто и Компанией. Написано в качестве подарка на день рождения для DarkAlbino, Gwyllion и MasterofRebels (для некоторых - ранний, для некоторых поздний подарок) - подарок трем удивительным людям, с которыми я имею честь быть знакома.  
**Дисклеймер переводчика**: Мне не принадлежит текст или используемые в фике герои.  
**Права на перевод и его размещение принадлежат мне - полностью. Переведено в рамках моего «Сказочного Проекта».  
****Ссылка****на****оригинал****:** www (DOT)fanfiction DOT)net (SLASH) s (SLASH) 6084340

**Саммари**: Есть причины того, почему два человека не могут быть вместе. Разделенные океанами, войнами, семейной враждой. Попробуйте быть Ангелом Смерти. Ромео и Джульетта были _счастливчиками_. СасуНару 

Божественный Глюк -5

Его собственный крик все еще эхом звучал в ушах, а Саске даже не успел осознать, где находится, как его вытошнило на стол.

- Что ты сделал? – пронзительно закричал он и вцепился в ворот белой рубашки Какаши. – Он не поймет!

Произнося каждое слово, он встряхивал Какаши.

- Я не могу его оставить так снова!

Какаши, в свою очередь, сносил надругательство над собой с пустым выражением лица, словно подвергаться ярости одного из ангелов господних было сущей безделицей. В подтверждение данной теории, Какаши широко зевнул, равнодушно прикрывая рот кончиками пальцев и переворачивая страницу своей оранжевой книжечки через голову Саске.

Саске зарычал, толкая Какаши спиной в кресло. Ангел встал перед столом Какаши, ладони плотно сжаты в кулаки по бокам, дыхание вырывалось резкими вздохами. Если он удивился тому, что на нем внезапно оказалась белоснежная, просторная рубашка с брюками на шнуровке, он этого не показал.

- Я возвращаюсь.

Не выказывая ни малейшего раздражения и даже не поднимая взгляда от своей книги, Какаши рассеянно кивнул.

- Я бы так сильно не волновался, оставляя твоего дружка.

Саске не ответил, его кулаки подрагивали от подавляемого гнева.

- Ты и понятия не имеешь…

- Да, да… - проговорил Какаши с издевательским беспокойством, - потому, _**что**_ я могу знать, в конце концов.

Длинные пальцы перевернули еще одну страницу. Какое-то время он, молча, читал, почти легкомысленная улыбка кривила его губы, но затем, словно он внезапно припомнил себе о том, что начал говорить, продолжил:

- Что я все-таки _**знаю**_, так это то, что возврат назад не сделает тебя ближе к нему, чем ты уже есть.

Наконец, Какаши поднял взгляд, но не на Саске. Вместо этого он посмотрел на нечто в дальнем углу своего кабинета. Саске развернулся, и там, вжавшись в угол комнаты, словно дикое животное, которое подверглось нападению, был Наруто. Все его тело было в позе полной готовности к движению, бегству, атаке, а его взгляд дико метался по комнате в поисках объяснения или пути к спасению.

- Идиот, - выдохнул Саске, отходя от стола и разворачиваясь лицом к Наруто. Вполне возможно, что Наруто не расслышал облегчения в единственном произнесенном слове, но Саске слышал и испытывал облегчение всем своим существом, а плохо замаскированное хмыканье Какаши указывало, что это также не укрылось от внимания старшего ангела.

Наруто осторожно выбрался из угла, удерживая взгляд на Какаши, но когда он добрался до Саске, то сильно пихнул того в грудь.

- Какого черта, сволочь?

Звук падения книги Какаши на стол заполнил комнату.

- Вообще-то, какого ангела, - невозмутимо исправил Какаши и раздраженно взглянул в направлении Учихи. – Я думал, что он будет поумнее.

- Ангела? Я на Небесах? – повторил Наруто, тоном слегка повыше тона Какаши, а затем попятился назад, потирая рукой затылок. – Я умер?

Голова Саске обернулась на Какаши так быстро, что серебристоволосый ангел вздрогнул.

- Точно, про это…

Саске сердито сделал шаг в сторону стола только с тем, чтобы остановиться, когда пальцы Наруто вцепились ему в рукав. Он оглянулся и увидел, что лицо смертного побледнело.

- Я думал, что мы договорились не убивать меня…

Крошечная улыбка искривила губы Наруто, но тон его голоса выдал его нервозность, а его пальцы не выпускали рукав Саске.

- Он не мертв.

Лицо Саске, казалось, вырезали из мрамора.

- Он не может быть здесь, если только не…

- Он стоит прямо здесь, - прошипел Наруто, - и у него имеется имя.

Какаши откинулся на спинку кресла, закрывая глаза и потирая лоб. С долгим, вынужденным вздохом, он сказал:

- Я знаю твое имя. Каждый чертов ангел на Небесах знает твое имя. И, честно говоря, Наруто, я больше не желаю все это видеть.

Серые глаза открылись, фокусируясь на Наруто с такой интенсивностью, что это заставило блондина прижаться к Саске. Бровь Какаши выгнулась грациозной дугой, его веселье от данного движения было очевидным.

- Итак, мы сейчас будем играть следующим образом. Я хочу, чтобы вы вели себя очень, очень тихо. Никто не должен знать, что Узумаки Наруто находится здесь, на Небесах, в своем физическом теле и с украденной…

Наруто открыл рот, гнев сверкал в его глазах, и Какаши проговорил за него.

- Ладно, с «взятой взаймы» душой. Вы двое стоили мне более, чем достаточно бумажной волокиты, так что, спасибо, уже хватит.

Несколько напряженных секунд Какаши удерживал взгляд Наруто, а затем кивнул, очевидно, получив молчаливое согласие смертного. Поскольку внимание Какаши было не на нем, Саске ощутил, как хватка Наруто на его рукаве ослабла. Мгновением позже пальцы Наруто вплелись в его собственные пальцы, и руку ангела слегка пожали. Нечто внутри Саске напряглось в ожидании ощущения смерти души Наруто, но ничего не произошло. Ничего не было, кроме тепла кожи Наруто и сжатия его пальцев.

- Садитесь, парни. Я вызвал вас сюда по определенной причине. – Какаши широко оскалился в улыбке, его глаза закрылись, а улыбка комично изменила черты лица. – По крайней мере, одного из вас, но кто считает?

Саске двинулся в сторону двух кресел, что неожиданно появились перед столом Какаши, но Наруто не пошевелился.

- Постой, - тихо сказал он, задерживая Саске, схватив того за руку. Мускулы его челюсти сжимались под его кожей, а глаза, сузившись, смотрели на Какаши. Саске ощутил, как через их связь, словно туман, потек гнев, медленный, но всепоглощающий.

- Это сделал ты? Ты причинил ему боль?

Какаши немедленно кивнул.

- Да.

- Наруто, - тихо предупредил Саске, сжимая их пальцы, но Наруто выдернул свою руку прочь.

- Ты кричал от боли, - произнес Наруто без единой эмоции, его пальцы сжимались и разжимались у его боков. – Я думал, ты умираешь. Я думал, что никогда снова тебя не увижу после того, как мы наконец…

Тихое шуршание ткани заставило его остановиться, и они оба посмотрели на Какаши, который скрестил руки на груди, пристально за ними наблюдая. Наруто так сердито посмотрел на ангела, словно именно он был тем, кто появился без приглашения. С разочарованным вздохом, Наруто повернулся опять к Саске. Его бесстрастное поведение прекратилось. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и прошептал:

- Я думал, что тебя наказывают…

Какаши прочистил горло, наклоняясь вперед, на стол, и опираясь на локти. Вся его поза была олицетворением чисто научного интереса, но Саске видел куда более неискреннее выражение лица в глазах миньонов Преисподней.

- Ох, и чем же это вы там таким занимались, что нуждалось в наказании?

Выражение лица Наруто изменилось с праведного гнева за Саске на выражение внезапно застигнутого с поличным.

- Я… мммм…

Саске вышел вперед, к столу, пока Наруто продолжал заикаться, и толкнул парня в кресло, а затем сел сам.

- Ты вызывал?

- Я получил твое дело, - в продолжение разговора сказал Какаши, - и подумал вместе с вами по нему пробежаться.

В мгновение ока у Какаши в руке оказалась белая папка. Откидываясь на спинку кресла, он небрежно открыл ее, листая страницы.

- Твое дело? – сказал Наруто. – Ты имеешь в виду «наше» дело? То, что лежало на столе у Господа?

- Верно, верно, - ответил Какаши. – Интересная штука.

Он мычал себе под нос, перелистывая страницы.

- Не могу сказать, что совсем не ожидал ничего подобного, - сказал он, разговаривая больше с самим собой, чем со своими двумя посетителями.

Прошло несколько минут, а Саске сидел в своем кресле, вполне осознавая, что Какаши не делится информацией, пока не готов и не собрался с мыслями. У Саске была вечность для того, чтобы попрактиковаться в ожидании.

У Наруто же… не совсем.

- Какого черта? – наконец, взорвался он, переводя взгляд с одного ангела на другого, словно те сошли с ума.

- Ангела, - пропел Какаши, не глядя на Наруто, и тот зарычал перед тем, как вскочить. Саске рывком дернул за белый рукав парня, впервые замечая, что они были одеты совершенно одинаковым образом. Ну, несколько лучше, чем когда они покинули землю.

С шумом захлопывая папку, Какаши облокотился на подлокотник кресла и забарабанил пальцами по своему подбородку.

- Прежде всего, Наруто был классифицирован как Божественный Глюк.

Саске посмотрел на Наруто расширившимися глазами. Наруто заерзал под этим взглядом и, наконец, его прорвало:

- Что? Что это значит?

Когда Саске не смог ответить, парень гневно фыркнул и ударил ладонями о столешницу.

- Ну?

Какаши закрыл глаза и потер лоб так, словно существование Наруто вызывало у него головную боль.

И, вполне возможно, так оно и было.

- Уверен, ты в курсе Замысла Господня?

- Ага, он начинается со слов «да будет свет» и заканчивается с вечностью в Раю для всех примерных мальчиков и девочек. – Наруто побарабанил пальцами по колену. – Все в соответствии с Его «планом».

- И Господь все знает? – подсказал Какаши, словно учитель детского сада подсказывает ответ своему смущенному малышу.

Глаза Наруто подозрительно сузились, и он медленно кивнул.

- Да? – он произнес это слово скорее как вопрос, чем конкретный ответ.

- У тебя когда-нибудь была муравьиная ферма?

Наруто перевел взгляд с Какаши на Саске и затем обратно.

- Ты, должно быть, издеваешься надо мной, какое это имеет отношение к…

Оба ангела приподняли бровь в раздражении. Наруто сердито посмотрел на них и прижался спиной к спинке кресла.

- Нет, но я знаю, как она выглядит.

Вся неуверенность исчезла из его голоса.

- Если это тот самый момент, когда ты заявляешь мне, что мы все – муравьи в стеклянном аквариуме жизни, то, клянусь Бо…

- О, нет, нет, нет… - сказал Какаши, отрицательно качая головой, словно эта мысль сама по себе была ужасающей. Рукой он указал на себя и на Саске.

- Не мы… ты.

- Что? – тупо спросил Наруто.

Совершенно его игнорируя, Какаши откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ноги на стол. Заложив руки за голову, он продолжил с довольной ухмылкой.

- В самом начале…

Саске знал, что менее терпеливый ангел бы зарычал от избитого выражения. Он также прекрасно знал, почему Какаши его использовал.

- Ты берешь муравьев и бросаешь их в аквариум, заполненный песком. Все прекрасно знают, чем это заканчивается.

Наруто кивнул.

- Лабиринтом туннелей.

- Именно. Но приятной неожиданностью является то, что, не смотря на то, что начало и конец уже предопределены заранее, как именно все это произойдет, целиком зависит от муравьев.

- Свобода выбора. Точно, я слышал про это парочку раз.

- Это волшебное слово. Не дает заскучать. Знаешь, они делают туннели, но ты не знаешь, в каком направлении или по какому плану. Ты не знаешь, кто из муравьев заберется на самый верх, а кого затопчут и используют, как основу для растущей колонии.

- Так я – муравей, забравшийся наверх? – в словах Наруто прозвучала нотка гордости.

- Хм, - произнес Саске с ухмылкой, а когда Наруто полностью обратил на него внимание, снисходительно приподнял бровь. Наруто только широко улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

- Нет, - сказал Какаши и опустил ноги на пол, а локти положил на стол. – Ты – непредсказуемое. Красный муравей, родившийся в колонии черных муравьев. Непредвиденная случайность. В муравьиной аналогии, если бы тебе было позволено выжить и ассимилироваться с колонией, ты бы смог изменить их эволюционное направление. Из-за этой непредвиденной случайности появляется новое племя муравьев, сильнее, чем любые их современники.

Наруто мигнул, и его глаза уставились в бесконечность, видя нечто такое, чего больше никто не видел. Иллюзии величия… так по-человечески.

Саске сердито взглянул на Какаши, искорки веселья были очевидны в его серых глазах, а затем дал Наруто подзатыльник.

- Ой! Какого хрена? – выразил недовольство Наруто, потирая затылок.

- Прежде чем ты потеряешься в своем личном изумлении своей персоной, идиот, тебе следует знать, что большинство божественных глюков не имеют таких далеко идущих, - он выплюнул это слово в Какаши, - последствий. Некоторые мы не вычислили даже через столетия, и можем только предположить, что они были созданы в развлекательных целях.

Какаши печально покачал головой.

- Утконос… бедное, заблудшее создание.

Выпуская долгий вздох, Наруто, наконец, уронил руки на подлокотники кресла.

- Великолепно… так я могу быть либо эволюционной вехой, либо грандиозной шуткой?

Саске развернулся в своем кресле и схватил Наруто за руку. Только после того, как парень взглянул на него с удивлением, Саске понял, что впервые он сам потянулся к Наруто.

- Ты - непредвиденная случайность. Непредсказуемая и неопределенная. Ты – не отклонение от первоначального замысла, но ты и не типичный пример человеческого поведения. Твое существование может быть, а может иметь и не иметь существенного длительного эффекта на человечество…

С тихим смешком Какаши вмешался.

- Однако, ты определенно произвел неизгладимое впечатление на Небеса.

- Ты – доказательство, что ничто не может быть предопределено, что те из нас, что наблюдают за исполнением Замысла Божьего, не должны становиться самодовольными, что человечество – вечно изменяющееся и блистательное.

Саске знал, что его Благодать светится, пульсирует внутри него потому, что он видел ее отражение в глазах Наруто.

- И что самое важное, Наруто, ты являешься доказательством для Небес и Земли, что Господь все еще наблюдает за нами и активно подстраивает свой Замысел так, как считает нужным.

Наруто не отвечал такое долгое время, что Саске сжал его руку. Наруто заметно сглотнул, и в задумчивости появилась тонкая морщинка между его бровями.

- Все это… - его большой палец рассеянно потирал костяшки Саске, - из-за Господа?

Саске закрыл глаза, и Какаши передернуло – довольно драматично – словно ему дали пощечину.

- Нет, - сказал Какаши. – Мы очень сильно стараемся ничему не навешивать бирку «ПВГ». Знаешь, с того самого потопа и той самой фигни с Моисеем.

- Той фигни? – спросил Наруто, - Ты хочешь сказать, проход среди воды океанов, манна небесная и освобождение Его народа? Что общего это может иметь с Пэ-Вэ-Хэ или со Мной?

В конце концов, Наруто удалось вытащить пальцы из руки Саске и схватиться за подлокотники своего кресла в смертельной хватке.

- Не ПВХ, идиот, - сказал Саске раздражительно, его опустевшие пальцы сжались в кулак на колене. – П.В.Г. По Воле Господа.

Наруто мигнул.

- Разве не все из-за…

Какаши тихо усмехнулся.

- Нет. Только начало и конец.

Наруто почесал затылок.

- Но ты же сказал про потоп…

Какаши лениво отмахнулся от его комментария.

- И еще кое-какая фигня между.

- Да ладно, - саркастично выдал Наруто. – Так если все это не из-за…

Оба, Какаши и Саске напряглись. Наруто закатил глаза.

- Если это не ПВГ, - продолжил он преувеличенно громким шепотом, - то я хотел бы узнать, кому отправить мою поздравительную открытку типа «спасибо за мою похеренную жизнь».

Саске раздирало между желанием согласиться с Наруто и желанием снова дать ему подзатыльник.

- Ты ведь знаешь, что альтернативой была смерть?

Вся тревога исчезла с лица смертного.

- Пошел ты на хрен. Внезапно я превращаюсь в чертов Глюк, и в твоем мире все снова логично и правильно. Завидую. Потому что в моем мире я по-прежнему лишен семьи и по уши в дерьме из-за того, что влюблен…

Голос Наруто постепенно затих, словно он сильно смутился, парень болезненно сглотнул перед тем, как отвести взгляд от Саске.

- Поэтому, да, пошел ты на хрен.

Голос прозвучал тише, чем раньше, но в сотню раз мощнее.

Саске нагнулся вперед и с четким намерением высвободить пальцы Наруто от хватки на подлокотниках, а затем переплел его пальцы со своими.

- Наруто, - тихо проговорил он, целенаправленно игнорируя Какаши и целиком концентрируясь на нежном касании… души Наруто? Их связь вибрировала в его разуме так естественно, словно всегда была там. Наруто был так смущен, испуган, зол, миллион эмоций… такой по-человечески смертный, такой живой, такой Наруто. Все, что Саске мог когда-либо вообразить совершенно несовершенным.

Наруто не смотрел на него и даже не пытался притвориться, что держит его руку, просто обратил свой пустой взгляд к Какаши перед тем, как вздохнуть.

- Почему я?

Саске посмотрел на Наруто немного дольше, наблюдая за ритмичным движением кожи на пульсе возле воротника рубашки и за тем, как двигается его кадык с каждым судорожным глотком.

Именно вздох Какаши, что был равен по своей тяжести вздоху Наруто, отвлек внимание Учихи.

Левой рукой Какаши провел сквозь волосы, серебристые пряди стали торчать в разные стороны.

- Ты хочешь знать, кого поблагодарить?

Его голос не изменился, но каким-то образом слова стали острыми и причиняли боль. Словно это был невысказанный шанс выбора, вместе с фразой «и назад пути не будет».

В конце концов, пальцы Наруто сжали пальцы Саске, сжимая крепко, почти до боли.

- Да.

Какаши смотрел на Наруто целую вечность перед тем, как его серые глаза метнулись к Саске. Вопрос никогда не был озвучен, но, тем не менее, задан.

Саске вежливо кивнул, и Какаши откинулся на спинку кресла, длинные пальцы переплетены поверх его живота.

- Ну, Наруто, ты можешь написать эту открытку для Саске.

- Что? – Наруто и Саске произнесли дуэтом.

Саске гневно смотрел, даже если возможности кружились у него в уме.

Ничто не имело смысла… смысла не было так долго, и чем больше Какаши говорил, тем больше Саске хотел оказаться в квартире Наруто, снова в кровати Наруто, опять в объятиях Наруто… разочарованный, рассеянный и наивно освобожденный от смерти.

Какаши постучал пальцами по забытой на столе папке, а затем ответил:

- Ты, разумеется, понимаешь, что большинство людей никогда не слышали ничего подобного. Они идут по жизни с благословением, или проклятием в зависимости от их случая.

Наруто даже не мигнул.

- Конечно, понимаешь, - продолжил Какаши.

Он улыбнулся, но в этом действии не было той веселой терпимости, которую Саске привык видеть у верховного ангела. Вместо этого появилось мягкое понимание со скрытым ощущением искренней заботы.

- Мы не говорим «По Воле Господней» по двум причинам. Первая, - произнес ангел, поднимая палец, - Бесспорный и доказанный факт, что Господь является первопричиной всего. Но факт остается фактом, и в девяти случаях из десяти, Господь активно не участвует.

Наруто склонил голову набок, одна бровь подозрительно приподнята в подтверждение слов Какаши.

- Хорошо…

- Свобода выбора. Такая огромная ответственность с далеко идущими последствиями за принятые решения за долю секунды.

Он потер переносицу.

– Вещи, которые могут быть приписаны Богу - это вещи, которые не происходят. Знаю, что тебе понравилась аналогия с муравьями, поэтому продолжу ее.

Саске скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, вспышку веселья, которую вызвали эти слова у Наруто.

- Господь останавливает кота, чтобы тот не перевернул ферму, или закрывает шторы, чтобы солнце не сожгло муравьев живьем. Сотни муравьев носятся вокруг, роют и думают, как несчастна их жизнь, и они никогда не поймут, как близко они были к полному уничтожению. Глюк – это как кот, только вместо того, чтобы тебя остановить до того, как ты начнешь действовать, тебе было позволено продолжать. Предполагаю, что в каком-то смысле, ты можешь винить Господа. Ты бросил вызов типичному плану, который Бог предназначил своим детям, и Он решил, что наблюдение за тем, чем обернется этот выбор, твой выбор, будет стоить возможного риска.

Рука Наруто была горячей, и Саске ощущал, как через их связь проходит легкая дрожь.

- Я все равно не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к Саске.

Какаши замолчал, и звук дыхания Наруто заполнил комнату. Саске поднял взгляд и увидел, как серые глаза внимательно смотрят на него. Он не осознавал, что усилил хватку на пальцах Наруто до тех пор, пока Наруто не заерзал, слегка дергая с намеком, чтобы он ослабил захват.

- Что, Саске? – спросил парень, шепча так, словно это могло помешать другому ангелу его услышать. – Что происходит?

- Что ты знаешь о родственных душах? – равнодушно спросил Какаши, и Саске мгновенно ощутил, как нечто похожее на облегчение накрыло Наруто с головой, чувство понимания, надежды, счастья. Саске резко вскочил, вырывая руку из пальцев Наруто и сердито глядя на Какаши.

- Разве мы… - спросил смертный.

С самообладанием, которого Саске от себя не ожидал, ангел выплюнул:

- Родственных душ не существует!

- В чем твоя проблема? – завопил Наруто, также вскакивая на ноги. – Очевидно, что ты знаешь нечто, чего не знаю я. И внезапно ты не желаешь, чтобы я это узнал? Я думал, что…

- Наруто, - проговорил Саске, в тоне его голоса явно слышалась угроза. – Ты не понимаешь.

- И чья это вина? ТВОЮ БОГА ДУШУ МАТЬ, ты, сволочь, чья…

Слова Наруто внезапно прервались, когда в кабинете загрохотало, предположительно вечный белый свет мигнул и стал темнеть.

- Проклятье… Я имел в виду… твою мать… - промямлил Наруто, устремив глаза Вверх.

Какаши, наконец, встал, его тень побежала по стене за его спиной, заполняя комнату, и во время мгновенной вспышки света Саске увидел его крылья, потрясающе прекрасные и угрожающе сильные.

- Сядь. Немедленно.

Наруто мгновенно сел, а Саске удерживал сверкающий взгляд Какаши несколько секунд перед тем, как подчиниться.

- Я думал, - сказал Какаши, усаживаясь в собственное кресло, - что мы договорились, что ты сидишь тихо. Что никто не узнает, что ты был здесь. Что ты будешь играть по правилам.

Он почесал переносицу.

- Давайте так больше не делать.

Саске закрыл глаза и попытался вернуть себе самообладание. Внутри него мысли и чувства конфликтовали и сопротивлялись друг другу, заставляя его испытывать головокружение от недостатка самоконтроля. Самоконтроль. Ему никогда не приходилось беспокоиться о самоконтроле. Он был ангелом, и ничто никогда не было под его контролем или вне его контроля. Он был инструментом Господа. Точным. Безошибочным. Неизменным.

Он открыл глаза, и его голова медленно повернулась так, что он смотрел на Наруто. Наруто смотрел на него, озадаченный, злой, испуганный. И Саске понимал происхождение каждой из этих эмоций вплоть до сокровенной части своего существа. Словно понимая мысли Саске, Наруто вытянул руку и провел пальцами по рукаву до тех пор, пока их пальцы не сплелись.

Саске знал, что он должен улыбнуться или как-то среагировать, но факт оставался фактом: он был напуган. Впервые за тысячелетия он остолбенел от страха потому, что с первого вздоха Наруто все постоянно менялось.

- Мой бесчувственный коллега пытался тут нам сказать, что понятие родственности душ было раздуто человечеством до безобразия.

Саске услышал, как Наруто сделал глубокий вдох. Такой смирившийся. Когда он успел стать таким смиренным?

- Ну да, тогда зачем об этом вспоминать?

- Господь наделяет каждое человеческое существо своей собственной душой. Именно твоя душа отделяет тебя от ангелов и демонов и самого Господа. Каждый из смертных уникален, и только ты сам заботишься о своей душе, следишь за ее чистотой или порочишь ее так, как считаешь нужным.

- И что? Это все только выдуманная история? Нечто такое, что мы сами себе говорим, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше?

- Нет, - проговорил Саске перед тем, как Какаши успел ответить, и сероволосый ангел, казалось, был доволен тем, что Саске взял на себя труд объяснить дальнейшее. – Родственные души разделяют одну душу. Половина одному, половину другому. То, что должно принадлежать одному человеку, разделено на двоих. Такое однажды произошло. Вот откуда пошли все истории.

- Адам и Ева, - медленно проговорил Наруто, и Саске кивнул.

- Еще один Глюк, - подтвердил Какаши. – Адам был одинок, нуждался в спутнике и был готов отдать часть себя, чтобы такое произошло. Господь его не заставлял. Он мог бы щелчком пальцев запросто создать еще одно человеческое существо по Своей Воле, но Адам решил поделиться, а Бог, сказать по правде, падок на свободу воли. И он обожает смотреть, как эта свобода воли передергивает «ферму».

- А как же ребро?

- Метафоры – это весело, мой маленький красный муравьишка.

Наруто сердито взглянул, а затем рассеянно закусил нижнюю губу. Пальцы его свободной руки сжимались и разжимались над белой тканью его брюк.

- Я не знаю, как это… или понимать. Почему? – Он взглянул на Саске и прошептал, - Пожалуйста.

Какаши вздохнул.

- Двадцать лет назад Саске пришел забрать твою душу. Это было его работой. Он проделывал такое миллион раз до этого и, должно быть, проделывал такое еще миллион раз после, но вместо того, чтобы позволить Саске забрать твою душу, Наруто, ты отдал ее ему.

- Что ты такое говоришь? – спросил Саске, садясь на край кресла. – Что это значит?

- Ты не смог забрать его душу потому, что он отдавал ее тебе. Не Небесам, не для того, чтобы вернуть ее Господу. Он посмотрел на тебя и решил отдать половину своей души тому, кто был бездушным сосудом.

- Почему? – спросил Наруто, и его голос надломился на этом слове.

Какаши посмотрел на Наруто с такой нежностью и состраданием, на какие был способен только ангел.

- Потому что ты – Глюк. Из-за Господа. Потому, что твоя душа увидела нечто желанное, а свобода воли позволила тебе потянуться и взять это любыми доступными способами. Я не знаю, Наруто. Никто не знает. Но это подтверждение Божьей любви к тебе, Наруто, поскольку он позволил тебе сделать выбор.

- Ты лжешь.

Какаши закрыл глаза и сделал вдох, чтобы успокоиться, перед тем, как взглянуть на Саске с обвиняющим выражением. Когда он заговорил, в его словах была грусть.

- Говоря это мне, ты подтверждаешь то, что это правда.

Саске отрицательно покачал головой и вытянул руку из пальцев Наруто перед тем, как встать.

- Черт, - пробормотал он, проводя пальцами по волосам. – Почему я не мог дотронуться до него?

- Ты пытался убить часть себя. Как ты думаешь, как это сказывается на душе? – На мгновение Какаши сделал паузу, его глаза сузились от размышления. – Или, возможно, Наруто пытался отдать тебе оставшуюся часть, тем самым убивая себя.

Какаши переплел пальцы и поставил локти на стол, опустив подбородок на костяшки.

- Могу вам подкидывать теории на эту тему целую вечность, и хотя я не могу знать наверняка, я предполагаю, что все это было сделано также и ради тебя, Саске. Из-за его любви к тебе.

Ногти Саске болезненно воткнулись в ладони, и он подавил острое желание развернуться и посмотреть на Наруто, который был подозрительно притихшим. Однако их связь была громкой, сбитой с толку.

- Я не могу иметь душу. Я – ангел. Я был ангелом все это время.

Все еще сбитой с толку с острым привкусом боли, отвержения. Ох, Наруто…

- Сколько раз за последние двадцать лет тебя тянуло к Наруто? Сколько угрызений совести ты испытал за то, что оставил его? Что забрал его семью? Сколько раз ты боялся за него? Гордился им? Сколько раз ты наблюдал, как Наруто живет без тебя и ревновал?

Саске отрицательно качал головой снова и снова.

- Сколько раз ты решал противостоять Небесам?

- Я - никогда! – завопил Саске, а Наруто передернуло и вжало в спинку кресла, словно гнев Саске физически ударил его. Какаши просто приподнял бровь.

- Ты сделал выбор наблюдать за Наруто. Ты выбрал взаимодействовать с ним, хотя ты знал, что тебе не следовало этого делать. Ты выбрал любить его и выразить эту любовь. Ты выбирал со свободной волей, которую тебе гарантировало наличие кусочка души, отданной тебе новорожденным младенцем, который не должен был сделать и единого вздоха на Земле.

Его голос не поколебался ни на секунду, но заполнял комнату, требуя всецелого внимания Саске, и внезапно в руках Какаши оказалась черная папка.

- Понятно, - сказал Саске, его голос был безжизненным, в то время как он смотрел на папку. Боковым зрением он увидел, как Наруто встал с кресла. Он потирал затылок, взгляд безумно метался между двумя существами перед ним, и на крошечное мгновение Саске ощутил самодовольную ухмылку у себя на лице.

Сколько раз он наблюдал этот жест, Наруто потирает затылок рукой, выигрывая немного времени, чтобы оценить ситуацию? В первый раз ему было два года, и он был вымазан шоколадным тортом в честь его дня рождения. Он подтянул лесенку к стулу рядом со столом и забрался на него, пока Минато развлекал гостей в другой комнате. Полное восторга хихиканье и громкий треск, и лицо с ладошками Наруто оказались покрыты шоколадными уликами под пристальным взглядом его отца. Наруто завел крошечную ладошку за голову, яростно потирая затылок, а затем медленно опустил ручку вниз, маленьким пальчиком указывая на ухмыляющегося, темноволосого ангела, весело глядящего из угла, ангела, которого больше никто не мог видеть. "Папа, это сделал он!"

Сколько раз он подавлял это нелепое страстное желание отпихнуть прочь руку Наруто и заменить ее своей собственной, вплетая пальцы в мягкие светлые волосы? Сколько раз он представлял себе, как забирает Наруто от всего? Прячет его от Небес и Земли и уносит далеко, где они останутся только вдвоем? Когда он стал любить Наруто больше, чем все остальное?

На незначительное мгновение его существование навалилось на него со всех сторон, такая простая вещь, небесный ангел, запрограммированный на единственную работу на веки вечные. Все, чем он был, теперь было совершенно уничтожено из-за единственного смертного и его бескорыстного страстного желания поделиться кусочком собственной души.

- Саске, - произнес рядом с ним Наруто, осторожно кладя руку на плечо ангела. Саске медленно повернул голову и встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами Наруто. – Что за черная папка?

Прежде, чем ангел успел ответить, Какаши прочистил горло. Он встал за своим столом, черная папка лежала открытой перед ним. Казалось, что он читает ее содержимое, однако он не отрывал глаз от Саске.

- Учиха Саске, ты служил под началом нашего Господа и Отца с начала времен…

Саске ощутил, что его грудь сжалась так, что боль заставила его сжать зубы и отойти от Наруто, встав лицом перед Какаши.

- … как таковой ты несешь ответственность за свои действия против Небес, Нашего Господа и души Узумаки Наруто…

- Постой, - прервал его Наруто. – Просто погоди, твою мать… что это такое? Действия против моей души? Если что-то и случилось, то только я виноват! Это моя вина!

Саске ощутил, как боль промчалась сквозь его разум, вовсе не из-за стальной хватки Наруто на его предплечье, но из-за страха, неистово несущегося по их узам. Страха, что вероятно, принадлежал им обоим.

- Саске, что происходит? Что он говорит?

На заднем фоне Какаши продолжал, каждое слово сдирало частицу небесной Благодати с темноволосого ангела, но Саске заставил себя сосредоточиться на умоляющем голосе Наруто, на беспокойстве и любви, что плескалась в широко раскрытых голубых глазах, и ощущении пальцев, теплых и яростных, на всем том, что он когда-либо хотел.

- Наруто, - прошептал он и потянулся ослабить хватку загорелых пальцев на своей руке, переплетая их пальцы вместе.

- Саске, - быстро ответил Наруто, пожимая бледную ладонь. – Это я сделал такое с тобой. Я не хотел, клянусь, я не знал…

- …нарушил правила, служащие основанием Небес…

- Нет! Он этого не делал! Это я! Это моя вина, не надо… что бы ты там не произносил. Господи, пожалуйста, не надо.

- Шшшш, все хорошо… - прошептал Саске и наклонился вперед, останавливая слова Наруто собственными губами. Поцелуй не был похож ни на один из поцелуев, какими они делились раньше. Нежный и медленный, он был молчаливой просьбой и выражением добровольного согласия. Рукой, которую еще не держал Наруто, Саске обхватил щеку парня, углубляя поцелуй до тех пор, пока они не прижались друг к другу, а рука Наруто собственнически не обхватила бедро ангела.

- Я уничтожил… - снова начал Наруто, и Саске заставил его замолчать, игриво прикусывая его нижнюю губу.

Чувствуя, что Наруто понял, Саске отстранился от парня ровно столько, чтобы провести пальцами по его волосам на затылке и прижать их лбы вместе.

- Все хорошо, идиот, - начал он и слегка улыбнулся слезам во взгляде Наруто. – Я сделал выбор. Я знал, что делаю. Ты ничего не уничтожил. Ты дал мне нечто, чего у меня бы никогда не было. Я выбрал любить тебя, и ты дал мне возможность этого выбора.

- Учиха Саске, понимаешь ли ты выдвинутые против тебя обвинения? – голос Какаши потребовал внимания, и оба, Саске с Наруто, повернули свои головы, но их руки остались соединенными, а тела прижались друг к другу, словно от этого зависела их жизнь.

- Понимаю, - ответил Саске с уверенностью, даже не смотря на то, что Наруто отрицательно покачал головой. Только угрожающее пожатие Саске остановило крик Наруто. – Все в порядке, Наруто. Все будет хорошо. Спасибо тебе.

- Сим ты изгоняешься с Небес на веки вечные и никогда не вернешься в Небеса в качестве ангела.

- НЕТ! – пронзительно закричал Наруто.

Какаши закрыл папку и провел рукой по волосам, выражение его глаз было мягким, что резко контрастировало с резкостью предыдущих слов.

- Мне очень жаль.

Белый свет был таким ослепительным, что Саске был вынужден зажмурить глаза. Тишина была настолько громкой, что Саске знал, что его барабанные перепонки треснули. Небытие по всем направлениям от ощущения падения было ошеломляющим.

Стоило ли оно того?

Рука Наруто в его руке, их пальцы сплелись друг с другом, как кусочки мозаики, совпадающие совершенно.

- Саске, я не отпущу тебя! Ни за что!

Так стоило ли оно того?

- Все это время, единственное, чего я хотел, это дотронуться до тебя…

Да.

ххх

Темнота сменила свет, и ноги Саске под ним подогнулись. Его пальцы вонзились в поверхность под ним, мягкую и податливую, но он не мог ничего видеть, не мог четко думать ни о чем, кроме ощущения падения.

Падение. Упавший. Вот чем он был. Отщепенцем. Падшим ангелом. Паника тугим кольцом свернулась в его груди, напряжение росло и росло, пока его голова бешено не закружилась. Он пытался сохранить самообладание в этом хаосе – держись, держись, держись – но его разум внезапно воспротивился ему, вопросы и решения стремительно вспыхивали в его мозгу до тех пор, пока он не решил, что сходит с ума. Где он находился? Почему? Что ему теперь делать? Каким образом? Господи, пожалуйста… Один одинешенек, почему, он не должен быть один. Там был…

"Я не отпущу тебя!"

Наконец, он заговорил. Единственное слово наполнилось такой болью, ужасом потери и смятением, что ему еще никогда раньше не приходилось выражать, и теперь все это бурлило у него внутри.

- Наруто.

А затем появился свет, и Наруто упал прямо перед ним, их колени соприкоснулись. Одной рукой Наруто вытянул пальцы Саске из ковра, в то время как другая его рука обхватила бледную щеку, поглаживая скулу большим пальцем.

- Дыши, Саске, дыши…

Один вынужденный вздох, два, три, и прекрасное лицо Наруто появилось в его поле зрения.

- Где? – выдохнул Саске, и лицо Наруто было так близко, что его дыхание пошевелило мягкие светлые пряди, упавшие на лоб Наруто.

- Мы опять у меня в квартире, - ответил Наруто, его взгляд ненадолго покинул Саске, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно в попытке убедиться, что сказанное было правдой. – Мы упали, ты упал… ох, черт, Саске, мне жаль. Мне так сильно жаль.

Руки Наруто обняли его, заставляя их прижаться друг к другу, и Саске ощутил, как лицо Наруто прижалось к бледной коже на его шее.

– Я никогда не хотел… - пробормотал парень, покачивая головой из стороны в сторону. – Нет, хотел, так сильно хотел! Я очень этого хотел. Прости.

Через плечо Наруто, Саске смотрел на потертый голубой диван в гостиной Наруто. Еда и банки из-под газировки все еще стояли на столике, и Саске не мог поверить, насколько обычным все это ему казалось. Он только что здесь был, вжимаясь в стену, наблюдая, как другой парень признавался Наруто в любви. Его ревность к их случайным прикосновениям – одна из рук Наруто соскользнула вниз, его пальцы потирали спину Саске, подсознательно предлагая утешение – его грусть по поводу того, что Наруто не может иметь то, чего заслуживает – "Я здесь, прости, этого не достаточно, но я здесь" – и, в конце концов, его эйфория, когда Наруто воззвал к нему, умоляя дать ему шанс, их единственный шанс.

«Все, чего я когда-либо хотел, это дотронуться до тебя».

Не просто воспоминание. Слова, сказанные его собственным ртом, бесполезное извинение, которое вынудило Саске четко осознать, где он находился. Где ему следовало быть.

Его ладони прошлись вверх по груди Наруто и по его плечам, чтобы сжать в кулаках волосы, что касались затылка Наруто. Он наклонил голову парня и остановил его слова яростным поцелуем, исключающим любые просьбы о прощении. Их не требовалось.

Он прикусывал и облизывал губы Наруто, требуя все больше и давая ровно столько же. Когда они, наконец, остановились, Наруто прошелся цепочкой поцелуев по его челюсти, Саске ощутил его широкую улыбку на своей коже.

- Проклятье, сволочь, мы, наконец, можем касаться друг друга, - рука Наруто нырнула под его рубашку и стала поддразнивать резинку его брюк. – И я не на краю смерти.

Его пальцы скользнули ниже, касаясь спрятанных волосков, и Саске резко вдохнул через зубы.

- И все же, - продолжил Наруто с тихим смешком, - Думаю, что мы еще долго будем друг другу напоминать про дыхание.

Саске поднялся на колени, заставляя руку Наруто скользнуть еще дальше в штаны, и делаясь выше на целую голову. Теплые пальцы Наруто погрузились в жесткие волоски и тенью прошлись по основанию его члена. Саске закусил губу, чтобы удержать тихий стон, что рвался из его груди наружу.

Пальцы свободной руки Наруто опустились и сжались вокруг ткани рубашки на груди Саске. Тихий стон вырвался из плена, когда он ощутил легкое подрагивание руки Наруто над его сердцем и где-то значительно ниже. Голова Саске упала вперед, веки над черными глазами затрепетали, пока он смотрел на Наруто, и резко открылись от выражения лица Наруто.

Да, там плескалось достаточное количество страстного желания, дыхание парня скользило короткими вздохами по коже лица Саске, но мука и вина затемняли его глаза, и Саске точно знал, о чем думал Наруто.

- Прекрати, - прошептал он, и хотя он имел в виду внутреннее смятение чувств, Наруто убрал руку из штанов Саске и позволил ей упасть на свои бедра, вместе с другой рукой.

– Что бы ты там себе не напридумывал относительно своих позорных действий, – начал Саске, усаживаясь на пятки, но продолжая держать одну руку на затылке Наруто, легко поглаживая, - это ничто. Я обязан тебе всем.

Наруто отрицательно покачал головой, а Саске обхватил ладонью челюсть Наруто, останавливая отрицание.

- Двадцать лет страстного желания, мольбы о тебе, и теперь ты у меня есть. Спасибо тебе. Ты дал мне…

Голос Саске затих, и он посмотрел в Небеса перед тем, как снова посмотреть на Наруто с пренебрежительной ухмылкой. – Все. Душу. Тебя. Я никогда не мог даже вообразить себе… прекрати сожалеть. Просто прекрати. – Его хватка на челюсти Наруто усилилась и он рывком дернул того на себя, сминая его рот так, что стало больно. – Я не сожалею ни о чем.

- Ты никогда не … - произнес Наруто в губы Саске, а затем яростно отпихнул Саске в грудь, когда тот снова попытался заставить его замолчать. – Он сказал, что ты больше никогда не вернешься на Небеса.

Саске тихо рассмеялся и провел обеими руками по волосам, а затем встретился глазами с не слишком веселым взглядом Наруто.

- Твоя душа имеет значение, ты, сво…

- Ты имеешь в виду, «наша» душа, - прервал его Саске, резко вытянув руку, схватил кисть Наруто и снова положил его ладонь себе на сердце. – Наша душа человеческая, а Какаши специально сказал, что я не вернусь назад в качестве ангела.

Наруто мигнул, а затем пронзительно вскрикнул, когда кто-то, покашливая, прочистил горло за его спиной. На диване Наруто, развалившись, сидел Какаши. Его спина опиралась на один из подлокотников, в то время как его голые ноги, скрещенные у лодыжек, покоились на другом.

- Да, мой маленький красный муравьишка, даже в смерти ты добился того, что вы будете вместе на веки вечные.

Естественно, все это он произнес, переворачивая еще одну страницу своей оранжевой книжечки, что разительно контрастировала с его теперешним черным одеянием.

- Желаю вам жить долго и счастливо, в конце концов, - закончил он бесстрастно, делая взмах рукой в их направлении.

Пальцы Саске переплелись с пальцами Наруто, сжимая, и он почти улыбнулся от собственнической манеры, с какой Наруто обнял его за спину.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Саске, пока Наруто перемещался так, что они теперь сидели рядом, вдвоем глядя на их незваного гостя.

Какаши закрыл свою книгу и засунул ее во внутренний карман своего пиджака. Хотя выражение его лица оставалось бесстрастным, безудержное веселье сверкало в его глазах, словно у Чеширского кота, прекрасно знающего нечто такое, что было им неизвестно.

– Верите ли, но я по вам скучал.

Саске издал рычание.

- Нет? Ну, тогда я подумал, что вы охотно поздравите меня с повышением.

Наруто склонил голову набок, перед тем как произнести:

- Мммм, поздравить?

Саске не двинулся. Какаши любил ходить вокруг да около… кругами.

Его комедийная улыбка подтвердила подозрения Саске.

- Ну, оказывается, в книге душ появилась новая душа. Ну, новая для Небес, а не для вас обоих. А как вы знаете, все души получают ангела-хранителя.

- Ты издеваешься надо мной? – отрезал Саске, а Наруто хмыкнул в ответ.

- Нет, уверяю тебя, Саске, ничуть. У различных уровней Небес возникло некоторое… беспокойство, если позволите… о том, что вы оба можете играть не по правилам, и что будет проще, если вы получите кого-нибудь опытного, чтобы приглядывал за вами.

- И выбрали тебя? – спросил Саске, недоверие явно звучало в его голосе.

Какаши пожал плечами, словно пренебрежение Саске абсолютно его не волновало.

Наруто рассмеялся и встал, поднимая за собой Саске.

- Похоже, все понапрасну. Мы не нарушаем никаких правил, и не собираемся этого делать в будущем.

Он улыбнулся Какаши и прижался к боку Саске, обнимая того руками за талию и кладя голову на бледное плечо, а затем отпечатывая цепочку поцелуев на месте пульса.

- У нас есть другие дела, - промурлыкал он.

Саске не обратил на Какаши ни малейшего внимания и развернулся, утягивая Наруто в сторону спальни. Голос Какаши заставил его замереть.

- Но вы уже это делаете.

- Что? – спросил Саске, его голос прозвучал низко и угрожающе.

Какаши встал с грацией, не имеющей аналогов на Земле. Его рука опустилась в карман, а затем он постучал о свое бедро оранжевой книжечкой.

- Разве ты не знаешь? Души никогда не видят своих ангелов-хранителей. Никогда.

Саске ощутил, как сжалась рука Наруто в его собственной руке. Веселье в глазах Какаши теперь отражалось и на его лице.

- Ну, по крайней мере, так было до сегодняшнего дня.

И с нахальной ухмылкой и самодовольным кивком он исчез.

- конец-


End file.
